


It's the End of the Road as We Know it

by tactical_nuclear_penguin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anxiety, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactical_nuclear_penguin/pseuds/tactical_nuclear_penguin
Summary: A post game fic, that adds an entire story to chapter 15.Related fics of mine:Pre-Game Fic|During-Game Fic|10 Year Gap Fic





	1. And I Feel Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we dive into this; hi. I've been working on this fic since about...March. Since then, I've written, scrapped, and done about everything you can possibly think to this piece. The end of the game made me feel sort of...empty. Not that it disappointed me, but I had grown so attached to these characters, that I wanted more. Then they threw us into Chapter 15 which was just...them young again and back in the world with ALL YOUR GEAR with NO EXPLANATION.
> 
> So I made explanation.
> 
> This is a slightly self-indulgent fic that follows what happens after. It's a lot of speculation, a lot of hour-long debates with friends about what-ifs, and hours upon hours of planning.
> 
> Tags will update as it's posted.
> 
> This is an already written complete work - but I will be posting one chapter a week every Tuesday from now until it's finished.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It...was always going to end like this, wasn’t it?

“Dad...please...believe in me this _one time…_ ”

There was never a future for him. Never a wedding. Never a happy ending where he got to grow old and live a full life.

Instead, he had been guided down a perfectly crafted path. A path that everyone but him seemed to understand the grand finale of. 

One that had been hinted at over and over. 

The Chosen.  
The One to Push Back the Darkness.

Even being told to leave the city and gather the royal weapons; it was all meant for this moment.

“ _Please._ ”

Death was something that had always seemed to loom close to Noct.  
And now...it was here for him.

Finally. 

* * *

“Is that the Prince I see? Well fancy that.”

Noct blinked - eyes narrowing at sun, before turning to see Cindy walking towards him.

“Now - I heard you got yourself some rather _fancy_ parts...and let me tell ya. I have the _wildest_ idea. Just give me a bit with the ol’ girl and you won’t regret it,” she leaned forward as she typically did when she spoke - a habit that Prompto never seemed to mind.

“Uh...yeah sure.”

Noct instinctively handed over keys he shouldn’t have had, watching Cindy walk away in a morning sun that couldn’t have existed.

“Man...isn’t Cindy the best?” Prompto’s voice asked from behind him - causing Noct to glance over his shoulder. 

Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis all stood behind him - clad in their Kingsglaive uniforms, yet appeared ten years younger. Looking down at himself, he found the King’s Raiment - golden leg brace and all.

“She does seem quite taken...with the Relgalia,” Ignis smiled - blinking his eyes way more than he should have. The...scar was gone. He could...see?

“A hell of a woman and a hell of a car. It’s a good pair,” Gladio shook his head, before motioning over his shoulder, “How about we eat and figure out what we wanna do while Regalia’s under the knife?”  
“Excellent idea,” Ignis moved past Gladio, pulling at the buttons of his uniform slightly.  
“I could kill for a Hammerhead Sandwich right about now,” Prompto patted his stomach - turning backwards to face Noct as they walked, “Bout you bud? You in?”

He was dead. None of this could be happening.

“Yeah...sure.”

* * *

The group sat quietly - waiting for Takka to make their food. Typically the table was filled with idle chatter; planning the day, setting goals, et cetera. This time it was...silent. Nobody really seemed sure what to say, or even do. Ignis kept looking around. Gladio was sitting...too still. And Prompto was just leaning on his hand - staring at his cup of diet soda.

“Okay, if no one is going to ask it, I’m just gonna ask it,” Prompto slapped his hand down on the table, “What the _hell_ is going on? Am I the only one that’s...sort of losing it here? The sun’s out,” he motioned towards the window, “Ignis can _see_ ,” he motioned at Specs, “Gladio’s ponytail is finally dead.”

“Hey!”

“And to top it all off, we all look like...ten years younger,” Prompto shook his head, “Plus - yanno - pretty sure Noct should be dead. I should be dead. Guessing you two didn’t do so hot after I died?”

“I cannot say we did,” Ignis sighed, sliding his glasses up his nose, “I was...the last to fall,” his eyes moved to Noct - as if looking for an answer that he _very_ much did not have.

“You guys...died?” it was the only thing his mind could really latch to.  
“Well,” Prompto nudged his shoulder from beside him in the booth, “Not on purpose.”

“The daemons kept coming,” Gladio explained, glancing down into his water, before up at Noct, “Our mission was to keep them off of you. So we did.”

“You weren’t...supposed to die.”

“Uh...no offense bud, but I’m not sure we did,” Prompto rose a brow - placing both elbows on the table, “We’re...kinda sitting in Takka’s.”  
“I know.”  
“Do...you have any idea what’s going on, dude?”  
“No.”  
“What’s...the last thing _you_ remember?”

Noct’s mind felt like he was trying to stare through a cracked and dirty window. He couldn’t...place it. There were other things that didn’t make sense. Things that couldn’t be. Floating in blue. The campsite. Luna.

“I died,” his voice quiet, “But then…” he narrowed his eyes, “Blue?”

“Wait...you remember that too?” Prompto asked - sitting up fully.  
“Yeah.”  
“Then what?”  
“That last camp...but it was...different. And I just kept talking--”

Noct could see everyone focused on him, causing him to pause longer than he should have. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

“...And I said--”  
“You guys,” Prompto’s eyes fell to the table - leaning his head on his hand - brows pinching together, “...are the best.”

Silence filled the table, as Takka walked over with their food.

“Heh, who died boys?” he asked, before dropping the food and walking away.

“Pretty sure...we did,” Prompto’s voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

“Well isn’t she lookin’ purdy?” Cindy smirked - stepping out of the nearly unrecognizable Regalia, “Gotta say, outdid myself this time.”

“Is it all cosmetic?” Ignis asked, “Quite stylish.”

“Oh that? Yeah - we had some twirly bits sitting around and Pah-pah was all _use ‘em already_ , so...I did. But that’s not the great part,” Cindy paused for effect, before a proud smile filled her features, “She can _fly._ ”

“What?” Noct’s brows pinched together, not sure he heard her right.

“That part you got? Well...it’s from one of them Imperial airships and it gave me an idea. See - you’ve been throwin’ parts at me since we met. Anythin’ weird and whatnot. Sort of saved them up for this,” she motioned at the car, “Bonus is that you never have to fill ‘er up again.”

“That’s...simply impossible,” Ignis crossed his arms.

“Wasn’t easy. Couldn’t replicate it if I tried. If I’m honest, it was sorta an accident but hey. Now you can fly around as much as you like,” she patted the car, “Anyway, I got some other things I gotta fix today. Lemme know if y’all have any questions. Thank’ya again for lettin’ me play with her,” she gazed down at the Regalia fondly, “Never met another car like her.”

And with that she walked off.

“I’m like...eighty percent sure Cindy’s gay for the Regalia,” Prompto whispered under his breath.

“Out of everything that has just transpired...that is what you choose to take from it?” Ignis rose a brow, causing Prompto to smirk at him.  
“Well, everything else is like...obviously messed. But that was subtle and creepy. Like me.”

“Self burn. Nice,” Noct felt a beat of normalcy sort of drown out the chaotic...whatever-whatever.  
“Well, I mean...it’s true.”  
“Not arguing.”  
“You could at least...pretend to argue. For my ego, dude?”  
“Nah.”  
“Not even a tiny little--”

“Can it - both of you,” Gladio glanced over his shoulder at them - his expression flat.

“Perhaps we should see what the present set of world events are,” Ignis sighed, as he cleaned his glasses, “From a glance, we appear to be shortly before we set off to Altissia? Gladio’s scar is still present, yet my vision has returned.”

“But why are we still wearing this?” Noct asked, pulling at his shirt.

“I am...unsure,” Ignis eyed the Regalia, “Let us test out these new...features, and see what we can gather from the radio.”

* * *

_”...A mouthful of happiness...”_

“Shhhh…” Prompto changed the radio-station yet again, as they scoured for news. Since Ignis was still getting used to his eyes, Noct found himself behind the wheel - forcing him to focus and not get lost in his own head. 

“There...appears to be far more advertisements then I previously recall,” Ignis commented - holding Noct’s gaze in the rearview mirror for a beat, before focusing out the side of the car. Normally he just stared at the back of Noct’s head when he drove - expecting him to crash...which only happened like twice. But...this was different. Yeah, he’d look up at Noct - but then he’d just end up staring at the sky. Animals. Trees. Or even get lost in conversation with the other guys.

Noct couldn’t even imagine what he was going through. Ten years of being blind...then it was just back? That...was too much.

_”The appearance of the Oracle within Lestallum--”_

Noct’s hand grabbed Prompto’s wrist to stop him from changing it.

_”--has created unexpected excitement within the city.”_

Noct turned the car suddenly; changing their direction to Lestallum.

“Noctis...while we may possibly all be dead, please still be mindful,” he could feel Ignis gripping the back of his seat.  
“Yeah, I know,” he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, “...I know.”

* * *

“Hey...you seen the Oracle anywhere?” Gladio asked, as Noct clawed at his stupid jacket and stupid cape and stupid...really-really hot clothes. At least with the uniform the other guys were wearing, they could just take off their jacket and be fine - though he did wonder why Prompto’s didn’t have sleeves...and everyone else’s did. But his? Removing the jacket didn’t do like...anything. And the cape was really hard to get off.

Prompto stood behind him, working a tie to try to free him from his cape-prison, as the others asked around to find Luna. She was...somewhere in the city, apparently.

“Dude...let’s just get scissors--”  
“No.”  
“It would be so easy to just--”  
“No.”  
“Why does this thing even _have_ a cape, bro?”

Noct shrugged, sighing as he felt sweat make his hair stick to his forehead. It was...too damned hot here.

“It’s...a clasp. Allow me.”

Noct froze in place, as he felt Prompto’s hands drop away. The voice echoing in his head, over and over and over.

The cape was pulled away, as a soft laugh came from behind him.

“In my defense, that was a really tricky clasp.”  
“It really was. I do not blame you for struggling,” she laughed, as Noct turned around - finding Luna and Prompto talking...casually. Like this was normal. Like they all weren’t all supposed to be dead.

“Hello, Noctis,” Luna smirked, before pulling him into a hug - Prompto making a soft _aww_ beside them.

Noct closed his eyes, burying his face into her shoulder - trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. She was...here. Right here. Alive. Breathing. Hugging. Laughing. Not a corpse hung from the ceiling by Ardyn. Not some...dream of being on the throne.

Here.

She pulled back from the hug, cupping his face in both hands - a wide grin on her face, “Long time no see, Your Highness.”  
“Yeah.”

* * *

“From what I understand,” Luna began, “...Is honestly very little.”

Prompto sat with his back against the headboard - Kingsglaive jacket draped across his lap like a blanket. After Luna sorta just… _finding them_ , they had wandered back to the nice hotel to escape the heat and figure out what the hell was going on.

“Is this...real?” Noct’s brows doing that little thing they did when he was a wreck. Sorta just...pinched together quickly as he spoke - voice a little louder than normal. Prompto didn’t exactly blame him, though. This was some weird, weird shit, dude. Like...he remembered dying. He could still feel the cold chill sort of...sucking in. Now he was picking at hangnails while talking to a bunch of _also_ dead people.

“I am...unsure,” Luna made a motion with her hand, before sighing heavily, “I’ve talked to many people within the city, and none seem...aware of what happened nor what we did. The time period appears similar to shortly before I heard of your arrival within Altissia.”

“What of the Empire’s presence?” Ignis asked, pulling at his gloves.  
“It appears...present, but I cannot say to what extent.”

“What about the other people here?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms, “I’ve seen people that I know sure as hell aren’t dead.”  
“Again...I’m unsure,” Luna sighed.

It was weird seeing Luna up-close. Before, she was literally just sort of...like a celebrity to Prompto. A person everyone talked about, but he thought he’d never meet. Then he saw her from _super far away_ when she gave that speech, just before the Leviathan mess. Then stuff...right after that, did not turn out so hot. For anyone.

“If we’re not alive, what are we?” Prompto’s voice quiet, as he played with a loose thread on his jacket, “Cuz...this feels like living, dude.”

“It surely doesn’t feeling like death, does it?” Luna shook her head.  
“Not like...dying, at least,” Prompto shivered, not really able to shake that feeling.  
“But this...is not reality. It cannot be,” her gaze fell to her white dress, “I’m certain Noctis...fulfilled his purpose,” her eyes moved to Noct, “Which could have brought all of us...with him, perhaps?” her brow quirked, “He was to be the vessel to bring the Kings of Old back into the Crystal. It is...feasible? That...we were brought with him?”  
“So...this is just inside the Crystal?”  
“...Possibly?”

Silence filled the room, as Prompto fiddled with his jacket. Everyone seemed like...lost in their own heads. He got it. He was dangerously close to falling there too. Noct had a sort of...faraway look in his eye as he stared down at the carpet; fingers spinning around that magic rings of his. Ignis was staring out the window - hand resting on his chin. Man, it was so _weird_ he could see again. Great, of course. Just...damn, dude. He couldn’t even imagine what Iggy was going through. Then there was Gladio. If it wasn’t for the fact that Prompto could read Noct like a book, he would have called the Gladiator himself the most distressed looking person in the room. That cool-casual-and-relaxed vibe just...shot to hell. He looked so tired. Just so...Prompto didn’t have a word for it, other than ‘fried’. Everything they had been through was just right there. Sitting on his face. Gladio wasn’t exactly an _emotional_ dude, but damn. Just looking at him, made Prompto frown.

“Hey,” Prompto took a deep breath, “...Who cares what we are, guys? And girl. We’re...all here. Even if this is fake, or just for a little bit…” he felt his eyes grow glassy as he smiled, “I’m glad it’s happening.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip gladio ponytail


	2. Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. updating on a monday because today was a bad day so i'm making it a good day for all of you  
> 2\. in my other two fics i reference the fact that prompto and iris got together then split during the 10 year gap, and that's kinda Required Knowledge™ for this chapter  
> 3\. i love you all

This was rather...different, Ignis had to admit. A world bathed in darkness for nearly a third of his life - suddenly returned to the light. Quite literally. It had been a matter of hours, and he was still not even remotely used to it. He found his eyes naturally fluttering shut, if his attention lapsed for even a moment.

But his vision was hardly the oddest occurrence of the day. Being alive, for one, was...incorrect. Being in his twenties once more, was also not how it should have been. The woman who was walking at his side, was another oddity. Her death had come the same day as the loss of his sight...yet here she stood - making a disgusted face, as she stared at a rather unfortunate scarf.

Lunafreya had opted to go with him, as he parted from the group to search for a few items they had required. Apparently she wished to locate some clothing other than the white dress she was presently wearing.

...And had died in.

“I did not spend much time here,” she admitted, as they moved through the market, “There was...so much to do. I never actually saw the sights, before departing for the Titan,” she heaved a sigh, “It’s...nice to be back. Even if this isn’t real or...we’re even certain what’s happening. Just to...be here. See it all again. Even just spend time with Noctis and you all,” she smiled, brushing hair out of her face.

“That...it is.”

* * *

Noct pulled the blankets of the bed over his head, and closed his eyes. It felt like the first time in forever, he could just...relax. And without Specs around, maybe he could actually just nap.

“Hey, dude - wanna go wander?” 

He felt the edge of his bed dip down, as Prompto sat next to him.

“Man, I didn’t even remember what Lestallum used to look like,” Gladio was somewhere on the other side of the room - probably pacing.  
“I know, right? Like we showed up here and I didn’t even recognize it.”  
“Feels like forever ago.”  
“About ten years, dude.”  
“Shit.”  
“Crazy we get to see it again, right? Like...how it was before.”  
“That and...daylight.”  
“Yeah! Like...I keep thinking it's floodlights outside. But it’s...not. That’s the sun, yo.”

Noct sat up - feeling the AC blast on him from just next to his bed. As soon as both Iggy and Luna bailed, he had switched out of his Kingly whatever-whatever’s, and was back to his Princely Fatigues - without the jacket, of course. Way, way too hot for that.

“Sure,” he sighed - not bothering to add context.  
“Hmm?” Prompto asked - gaze shifting back to Noct.  
“Let’s walk.”

* * *

> PROMPTO: ohhhhhhhhhmg  
>  PROMPTO: this chat??? Still exists????  
>  GLADIOLUS: why wouldnt it?  
>  GLADIOLUS: we just stopped using it  
>  PROMPTO: oh u right  
>  PROMPTO: cuz iggy’s yeah  
> 

Ignis frowned at his phone - eyes feeling slightly strained from reading the small text. 

> IGNIS: Because I was blind. It’s hardly taboo to speak of, Prompto.  
>  PROMPTO: I know, i know.  
>  PROMPTO: still feels like a Bad Word™  
>  NOCTIS: i have so many unread texts :(  
>  PROMPTO: surprise i never stopped txting ya <333  
>  NOCTIS: ten years of texts.  
>  PROMPTO: :DDD  
>  NOCTIS: DDDD:  
>  GLADIOLUS: iggy they’re literally walking next to each other in silence  
>  IGNIS: I’m hardly surprised.

“I wasn’t allowed a phone,” Luna frowned, glancing over her shoulder at Ignis, “Noctis wrote of them often, however.”  
“Perhaps we should locate you one,” he looked up from the screen - mildly embarrassed he was staring at it enough to warrant attention.

“I believe...I would like that. Pants and a phone. I’m beginning to like this reality,” she smiled, shaking her head.

It was painful to remember she died so young. Such a brilliant and beautiful young woman - taken from the world simply because of a duty she was born into. 

However, that was the case with all of them, in the end. 

* * *

Noct scrolled through the countless missed texts - only just noticing them. From Gladio there were only a handful. A wishful thought. A happy birthday. From Ignis there was...none, cuz...yeah. But from Prompto it was...hundreds and hundreds. Some were similar to Gladio’s - others were complete breakdowns. It was...hard to read.

“Uh...dude - maybe just ignore those,” Prompto frowned - trying to make a grab at his phone.  
“Why? You sent them to me.”

“Hmm...I wonder,” Gladio frowned, before pulling out his phone, “I’m gonna call Iris.”  
“She should be at Cape Caem, I think?” Prompto still eying Noct’s phone.  
“Reckon she remembers?”

Prompto hesitated, lips rolling in, “I...don’t really know if I want her to.”  
“Really?” Gladio hooked a brow, nudging Prompto, “Wanna another shot?”  
“No just...wouldn’t that mean she’s dead too?”  
“True.”  
“Plus dude...I don’t...want…”  
“I get it. I get it.”

Gladio pulled the phone to his ear - Prompto’s eyes glued to him.

Noct shook his head and scrolled back to his newest texts. Maybe he’d read through them at some point. Eh - probably not.

“Yeah, I’m fine - just checkin’ in on ya,” Gladio smiled - shaking his head, “How’re things, down there?”

* * *

“And this…” Prompto leaned towards Luna - thumb tapping on the new phone, “Is how you get to texts.”  
“Simply incredible,” she smiled - eyes moving back and forth over a piece of tech she had likely never even seen before.

Noct sat across from them, as the group waited for food. He smiled to himself.

“And...just added everyone’s number at the table,” Prompto glanced over at his own phone to get numbers, “Here - give it a shot! Don’t let me hog it.”  
“Oh! Of course,” Luna accepted the phone, and began tapping through it. Seconds later, Noct felt his phone buzz.

> UNKNOWN NUMBER: hi!

“Oh - and you can make like...hearts and smiley faces like this,” Prompto held up his own phone to show her.  
“What do the multiple threes mean?”  
“Like...an exclamation point for it. _More_ , basically.”  
“And same goes for the many mouths on the smiley face?”  
“Yup-yup, my dude.”  
“Excellent.”

> UNKNOWN NUMBER: :DDDD  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: <333  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: hiiiiii

Noct shook his head at his phone, before glancing up at Luna. A relaxed smile spread across her features as she figured out how it worked. She’d likely know how to use it better than he did within the hour.

“Enjoying your phone, Lady Lunafreya?” Ignis asked from beside Noct.  
“Yes! Thank you again, Ignis.”  
“It’s not a problem. Our funds presently are… _flexible_.”

“Anyone recognize you here?” Noct asked Luna - sliding his phone away.  
“A few, yes. I’m afraid not being in a white dress will make me a touch harder to notice,” she shrugged - glancing down at her new pair of jeans and a sorta over-the-top Lestallum tourist t-shirt , “But I will still attend to my duties...even if it is for people who are questionably real.”

“It’s just really aggressive make-believe,” Prompto made a motion with his hand, “They seem real enough, though. Had a lady glare at me when I asked to use the bathroom.”

Luna laughed, shaking her head, “Impressive. How do you get such a reaction for simply asking for the restroom?”  
“I don’t know, but I always manage to, dude. Uh...Lady.”  
“Just call me Luna,” she patted his arm, propping a foot up on the edge of the table.

It was...weird to see her like this. Acting like a twenty-something and just...hanging out with the guys. She fit like he had been accidentally saving a spot for her, all these years. It...felt good.  
Right.

“Luna,” Prompto repeated, with a smile.  
“Do you go by anything shorter, Prompto? Like...Prom? Prompt? Promp…?”  
“I wanna go by Promp now cuz that sounds so awkward, dude.”  
“Promp.”  
“Sounds like a sad trombone noise. _Promp promp_.”

Luna laughed, a snort sliding through, as she shook her head, “Perfect. Simply perfect.”  
“I know I am,” Prompto winked, causing Noct to shake his head, and slightly kick him under the table.

“Shut up, Promp-Promp.”  
“ _Noct_ feeling my humor, dude?”  
“And...I’m _promptly_ done with this.”  
“Man...a ‘promptly’ pun, huh? You really _Noct_ that one out of the park!”

Noctis glanced over at Luna to see in tears - stifling her laughter with the back of her hand, “And here I was going to make a _Noct Noct_ joke.”

Noctis shook his head, finding a laugh pulling at his own lips.

He could get used to this.

* * *

Prompto loitered outside the hotel rooms, as everyone took turns showering and stuff.

This was the first sunset he had seen in...he didn’t even know how long - and really, really didn’t want to miss it. Camera in hand, he leaned on the railing in front of him, messing with the settings to make sure he exposed it right.

They had gotten two whole hotel rooms, since they were already at capacity with one. He was glad Luna got her own. After everything she had been through, she deserved a massive bed to roll around in.

“Taking a picture of the sunset?” Luna asked, showing up at the banister beside him.  
“Uh...yeah,” he made one final adjustment to the settings, before lining up a shot, “I...haven’t seen a sunset in about ten years,” he admitted, lowering the camera to see what he took. Eh - could be better.  
“What’s it like to see it again?” her voice full of wonder as she rested her chin on her hands.  
“Honestly…” he took a deep breath, a smile spreading over his features, “I don’t even have words to describe it, dude. I’m...like glad I died. Which sounds bad but like...I get day again. I get the Regalia again. I get...Noct again.”

Luna placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, offering him a smile, “We are lucky, aren’t we?”  
“Very.”  
“I’ve been meaning to thank you, Prompto.”

After lowering his camera, he glanced over to her, “...For what? Pryna? It...was no trouble. Really. Sort of exactly what I needed, honestly.”  
“For Noct.”  
“Uh...what?”  
“You...cared for him when I couldn’t. We sent that journal back and forth since our separation but...small occasional messages can only do so much,” her grip tightened on the bannister, as her gaze fell, “I couldn’t be there for him. I know how he is. He’s...difficult to get close to. That unfortunately didn’t happen until after our separation, but it was plain enough to see in his letters. He was...such a happy child. Even after the accident. Full of hope and life. Then he sort of...stopped after he left. After the Empire took my home.”

Prompto watched her, feeling as if he was getting answers to a question he never really knew how to ask.

“And yet you’ve managed to break through that wall he’s built for himself.”  
“He had Gladio and Iggy way before me.”  
“While they are his friends, they are also his servants. Their friendship is a convenience. Yours was a choice.”

Prompto stared down at the camera in his hands, feeling his face grow warm.

“So...thank you Prompto. You were there when I couldn’t be. And honestly...it amuses me his best friend is - again - another blond with blue eyes.”  
“I feel like he has a type,” Prompto smiled, sliding his camera strap over his shoulder.  
“That he does. We are quite similar, aren’t we?”  
“Well, we both like dogs.”  
“Both take care in how we style our hair.”  
“From what I can tell...similar sense of humor?”  
“Possibly.”

Prompto smiled to himself, shaking his head, “I’m glad we could finally meet, Luna.”  
“Me too.”

* * *

Prompto leaned back in his seat - feeling a bit overdressed in his Kingsglaive garb but like...it was really nice. Fit him well. And? It was a friggin’ honor to wear. Plus the jacket was _really comfy_ and it was pouring rain.

Iggy was back at the helm driving - appearing to actually _relax_ now that they had a night of sleep in them. They all seemed better, really. Noct had been kinda...weird the night before. Quieter than normal, but damn he was clingy. Like the guy had always been a cuddler...but shit. He was practically climbing inside Prompto’s clothes - and not even in the fun way. But...he got it. He totally got it. Noct had died. Hell, Prompto had too. And here they were - together again.

“You sure you don’t wanna swap with me, Luna?” Prompto asked, glancing back over his shoulder, “Like...leg room. Not overlapping two stinky guys--”  
“Hey!” Noct apparently not finding that funny, “I don’t stink.”  
“Sure, bud. But the offer is there.”

“I appreciate it, but I’m quite alright,” she leaned into Noct slightly - his face growing red, “Plus I enjoy making Noct uncomfortable.”  
“I-I’m not--”

“You do appear to not be sure how to handle yourself,” Ignis’ tone even, as a smile spread across his face. Man, Iggy had the best burns.

“I’m not,” Noct folded his arms and focused his gaze out the window, as Gladio laughed.

“Whatever you say, dude,” Prompto shook his head, leaning back in his seat as the rain continued to fall, “Whatever you say.”

* * *

“Lady Lunafreya!”

Noct stood out of the way as everyone in Cape Caem surrounded Luna. Yeah, he had expected as much. Talcott and Iris both seemed starstruck. The others were more curious than anything. After all - they were supposed to be taking a boat over to Altissia to go find her. But she was here.

Prompto kept trying to talk to Iris, but Luna being around sorta...made that near impossible. Poor guy. Had to be rough. Iris didn’t even remember any of that...stuff, but he did. Plus she was like...fifteen right now, making the entire thing kinda gross. 

Prompto wandered off.

Ignis was somehow already in the kitchen with Monica - Gladio finally reeling in Iris. Like...one big happy family.

“Lunch will be ready within the hour,” Iggy announced, as Luna sat herself beside Noct on one of the couches.

“Thank you for cooking,” she smiled, before glancing over at Noct, “Would you...like to go on a walk?”  
“Uh...yeah sure.”  
“Then come on,” she grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him to his feet - before leading him outside.

“How...are you handling all of this?” she asked, brow knitting together as soon as the door closed behind them, “How _are_ you?”  
“Alright. Bout you?”  
“About the same,” she admitted - sliding her hands into an oversized hoodie they had picked up for her at a Crows Nest, since the weather was on the cold-side, “Still sort of...surreal, isn’t it? Being here. Being alive.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I...doubt anyone has said such to you quite yet but,” she paused as they walked - turning towards Noct, “Thank you.”  
“Uh...what?”  
“Ignis informed me of quite many things. Noctis...you saved everyone.”

Frowning, he glanced over his shoulder at the house, before back at Luna, “...Not really. We’re all dead.”  
“Perhaps _we_ are - but the other people in that house - the countless people who have continued to fight and live. They...will get the sunrise again. The daemons have been pushed back.”  
“How do you know?” Noct’s voice quiet, as he moved towards a wooden railing that overlooked the sea, “Maybe it didn’t work.”  
“Well...how...did you,” Luna’s eyes dropped to the ground, before she joined him at the railing, “How did you die, Noctis? Was it by Ardyn’s hand or--?”

Noct never thought he’d be casually discussing his death with Luna, while staring out into the ocean.

“Royal Arms.”  
“Did you gather every last one before--”  
“Yes.”  
“Then the sun will rise tomorrow.”

Noct threaded his fingers together, “So you knew.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“That I was going to die. _How_ I was gonna die.”

Luna remained silent for several beats, before finally answering, “Yes.”  
“How long?”  
“Since we first met. I believe the Astrals told your father when you were about age five.”  
“Of...course he knew.”  
“Was he to tell his own child of his prophesied death? Such an act would be heartless.”  
“I guess.”

Noct remained in place for a few more seconds - before heading back inside without saying another word. 

* * *

Gladio leaned back on the couch as he watched everyone within Cape Caem have a night that shouldn’t have existed on a day that was impossible. So yanno. The average day since he started guarding the Prince. His perspective on...everything had kinda changed over the years. He knew the Astrals were real, because of his family’s closeness with the King. But...the rest of this shit? This was just...wrong. 

“You okay, Gladdy?” Iris asked, glancing over, as she sat between Noct and Prompto on another couch. She had no idea. What was coming for her. What was coming for all of them. But...was it? That was the thing he couldn’t seem to find the answer to, since they all...woke up here. Were they just about to relive everything again? Luna being around changed things - but was Altissia still on the table? Did he have to relive Iggy losing his vision again? Did he have to wonder if he failed again? Did he have to die again?

“Yeah - just tired.”

Iggy - of course - caught on. Catching his eye across the room, he rose a brow. Gladio just shook his head and held up a hand. To his far right, Luna was snort-laughing - shoving away some of the dread that had settled in his gut. 

At least she got this. Out of everyone who had been fucked over in this hot mess that was their lives, she really did get the short end of the stick. Lived most of her life as a prisoner, then died for Noct as soon as she was free.

“Here,” Ignis sat next to him, and handed him a beer.  
“Didn’t know they had beer here,” Gladio smiled - pulling out his keychain to pop off the lid - only to find Iggy had already taken care of it.  
“It was amongst the supplies I picked up in Lestallum,” he smiled, cocking a brow slightly - that damn knowing _smirk_ spreading across his face.  
“Ha, nice. Really...really needed this,” he took a sip - slouching in place - eyes moving to the ceiling, “So...how’s seeing again?”  
“Surreal, to say the least.”  
“Feel weird?”  
“The headache from yesterday seems to have continued into today. I don’t believe my brain is used to processing vision, anymore.”  
“Damn. Need anything?”  
“I’ll be quite alright. Monica provided me with some headache medication after we arrived. I feel a bit better,” he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, before glancing over at the others.

Prompto was out of it. He was trying - but damn. Seeing all of this again was...great, but it was probably really shakin' the kid up. It was throwing Gladio too - so he got it. Noct though...fuckin’ kid looked more himself then he had since they left for the damned trip. Seemed sorta grouchy earlier - but dinner worked it out of him. An actual smile on his face - genuine laugh coming from him. Kid looked actually happy.

Sorta sad it took dying for him to learn how to smile.

* * *

He felt...good.

Right up until he didn’t.

As everyone started to settle off for bed, Noct pulled on a jacket and went on a walk. Dangerous because of daemons but...he was already dead anyway. He just needed air. Or something.

Finding himself at the lighthouse, he walked down the steps - remembering how excited they had all been. Optimistic. It was like everything had finally fallen together and made sense.

Then everything fucking broke.

And here he was back here.

It felt weird.

“Prompto?”

His best friend jumped slightly - glancing over his shoulder as he sat on the edge of the dock - his jacket’s hood pulled up over his features.

“Oh - hey-is.”

Walking over, he sat himself next to Prompto, nudging his shoulder slightly, “Hey.”  
“Need air too?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Kinda...overwhelming, isn’t it? Like...don’t get me wrong, dude. This is like the ultimate death but…” he shook his head, as he ran both his hands through his hair; knocking down his hood in the process. His hair was kinda a mess, “Damn, dude. Kinda...fucked. Just...I don’t know.”

Noct rose his brows, before they settled, “Uh...what?”  
“You don’t...feel that?”  
“Kinda. I dunno. It’s weird? But...good.”  
“Yeah...yeah, yeah.”  
“Iris stuff?”  
“I mean...yeah, but no. I mean I get it. I’m over that, bro. Sucks, but whatever. I just mean…” he took a deep breath before glancing out at the ocean, “You died for me, Noct. Twice,” he paused and took a deep breath, before glancing over - eyes glassy, “I’ve...I’ve had to accept you were gone _multiple times_ now. And that...that fucking sucks, dude. And now I get you back again and it’s...I’m…” he shook his head, before taking a shaky breath - leaning back on his hands, “Sorry...didn’t mean to get _real_ just--”  
“It’s fine.”  
Silence was replaced with the gentle sound of water hitting the dock.

Prompto sighed, ducking his head forward, “Hey, Noct?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I do something stupid?”  
“You’ve never asked for permission before.”

He remained in place for a moment - smiling. Something about his posture was just...kinda stiff. Nervous. He had been off all night, but even this was bad for him.

“Fine,” his voice barely above a whisper, “Time to do something really, really, stupid.”

Glancing up, he smiled, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Noct’s.

A brush of lips. Chaste. Simple. Quick. 

He backed off quickly but remained close - eyes searching Noct’s.

Oh. That’s what he meant.

“Shit...I shouldn’t have--”

It was something that sometimes Noct thought about. He didn’t really know...what to do with the thoughts, so he ignored them. It would always just...happen. When they were both a little drunk and Prompto would be leaning in _way_ too close to explain something that had lost Noct about an hour ago. When Prompto would do that _thing_ , where he was pretty much always able to cheer up Noct - no matter what was going on. When it was the middle of the night and they were talking in the dark; Noct able to feel Prompto’s breath on his face, because they were laying so close.

Noct leaned back in - causing Prompto to make a small surprised sound. Freckled hands gently found his back - sliding up to his neck to draw him in closer. Teeth gently pulled at his lip - grip on him slowly increasing. He could feel Prompto’s heartbeat through his chest.

Prompto broke the kiss - laughing under his breath - eyes searching Noct’s, before he shook his head and laughed again.

“What’s so funny?”  
Prompto’s hand was still on his neck - fingers gently playing with the back of his hair, “Ah, nothing dude.”  
“Liar.”  
“I just…” he took a deep breath, “Have been thinking about doing that for like...a disgustingly long time.”  
“Kissing me?”  
“Yup.”  
“...Wait. How long?”

Prompto dropped his hand from the back of Noct’s neck - sitting up fully and stretching, “Eh. Awhile. Sorta one of those things, yanno?”  
“Yeah.”

Taking a deep breath, Noct leaned himself slightly against Prompto - feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders.

“Hey Prompto?”  
“Yeah, bro?”  
“Shouldn’t have waited so long.”  
“Aw, seriously? Like...dude there have been so many times when I almost--”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“Why didn’t _I?_ Why didn’t _you?_ ”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah! I mean...takes two to tango.”  
“Dunno.”  
“So...I need to explain why, but you’re just...gonna shrug?”  
“Yup.”  
“That’s...yeah that sounds about right, dude.”  
“Mhm.”  
“So like…” Noct could feel Prompto’s fingers drumming on his arm, “You wanna like...I dunno…”  
“Hmm?”  
“...Date or something?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh. Well, cool.”  
“Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool.


	3. Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially moving the update day to monday instead of tuesday, cuz it works with my funky flow better <3

“Yeah, there’s no way in hell this is real.”

Prompto stood with his gun hanging limply at his side - eyes glued to the _giant bird_ that sat in the distance. While Luna and Iggy were off getting pants and spices - maybe even spicy pants - the rest of them had found some random cryptic old guy. Like all cryptic old guys, this one had a quest that promised them some really badass weapons. All that he needed? The beak of some weird bird Prompto never heard of.

But now that they stood in front of it - feeling that familiar adrenaline spike of _haha we might die_ \- he realized he did know the bird. It was the same damned bird that had nearly eaten them with Dino’s like...very first blackmailed ‘quest’ for them, and swooped down at their heads right after they did some favors for Cindy right at the start of all this weirdness. Somehow didn’t just friggin’ _murder them_.

And apparently now, they were going to _murder it_.

It was all sort of...weird. Small-world. Too neat. Too convenient. They had traveled all over everywhere, and not seen the dang thing again. Now some random old guy they randomly meet tells them to go kill it, and knows just where it is. Like, that doesn’t happen. That shit is just not how the world worked.

“Looks real to me,” Noct shot him a glance over his shoulder - already holding a pair of daggers.  
“Is...ending such a beast really the price of a weapon?” Ignis’ brows pinching together - his own daggers appearing in his hands.  
“That’s what the guy said.”  
“I’m aware. I simply mean,” Iggy paused, before shaking his head, “It hardly matters. Let us just attack this with a plan.”  
“Uh…” Noct looked over at Gladio - who was just standing there with crossed arms. He almost looked excited, “Yanno. Kill it.”

“Real inspiring words there, Your Highness,” Gladio snorted - pulling his own blade out, and balancing it on his shoulder.  
“What? You have a better idea?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wanna share?”  
“Kill it and don’t die.”

Noct laughed.  
Ignis sighed.  
Gladio smiled.

“Keep it moving,” Prompto caught Gladio’s eye, “Like that daemon back in--”  
“Yeah - yeah. That big fucker. Good idea.”

“Uh...what?” Noct had apparently switched to his normal sword when Prompto wasn’t paying attention.  
“So like...there was this daemon, right? And it was...I dunno - Gladio? Think it was bigger?”

“Nah - smaller.”

“Okay so basically...big daemon. We kept it going by continuing to be spread out and move around its feet. Think that’d work here, bro. Keeps its attention too spread to do anything too intense,” Prompto shrugged - feeling kinda weird.

They typically just sort of...ran into battles back when everyone was together. Sometimes one of them would grab Noct by the scruff with a suggestion. Blindside it. Link-strike it. Break its arms. But this was an actual plan.

Plans were something that like...didn’t happen until after Noct was gone. It was something they started doing after the sun had set forever, and...there stopped being a goal at the end of the tunnel.

“Oh,” Noct’s gaze went from Prompto to the giant bird, “Cool. Let’s do that.”

* * *

Luna crouched next to Iris as she showed her how to help tend the crops they were growing. Earlier in the day, the boys had headed out to go...kill something, or another. The details had been somewhat scattered - even when she asked. They seemed to excite each other easily. It was sort of endearing, if not a bit annoying. Yet, she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“So, how are you liking it?” Iris asked, as they both planted seeds.  
“Liking what?” Luna’s brows pinched together, as he patted the soil.  
“Uh...seeing Noct again?”

Luna blinked, “Oh, well,” she shrugged, as a cat joined them - hopping without hesitation onto Iris’ shoulders, “Aww...what a beautiful creature.”  
“Isn’t she? Followed Noct over here, I think. Sorta just...hangs out with us.”  
“Have you named her?”  
“Everyone has a name for her, I think. Talcott calls her Marshmallow. I call her Fluffybutt.”  
“Both are beautiful names,” Luna wiggled her fingers - causing the cat to jump off Iris’ shoulders and lean into her touch.  
“Don’t you have dogs, Lady Lunafreya?”  
“Please - just Luna. And...two dogs. Pryna and Umbra, though I--” she cut herself off, before shaking her head, “But they are occupied at the moment. While I view them as pets, they’re more tied with...my role then anything.”  
“Oracle stuff?”  
“Oracle stuff.”  
“Is...it hard?”  
“Being the Oracle?”  
“Yeah,” Iris offered Luna more seeds, before casting her gaze down towards her work, “I used to...envy you, you know. But seeing you and meeting you and hearing all the stuff you always have to do and _have_ done…”  
“It’s...not exactly glamorous work,” she admitted with a slight laugh, “It can grow...tiring, I admit. An entire lifetime with our sole purpose decided for you.”  
“At least you know what you’re supposed to be doing.”

Luna frowned, studying the girl. She couldn’t be older than...her midteens? Earlier? She may have had ten years upon her.

“What I _really_ want,” Luna began, a smirk pulling at her lips, “Is to learn to fight.”  
“Really?”  
“I’m...tired of being saved. Of needing to be defended.”  
“They took me with them on a few hunts when we drove from Lestallum to down here,” Iris smiled - a touch of color on her cheeks, “I mostly just had to stay out of the way, but I knew some things! It was fun. Have you ever seen them fight before?”

Luna’s mind snapped back to the Leviathan.

“A bit.”

* * *

Noctis leaned back in the Regalia - Prompto and Iggy actually talking without fighting. Right...right, they actually got along now. He kept forgetting that...all that happened. That the day of Leviathan wasn’t a bad dream. That Specs actually went blind, that Luna died, that everything just...broke, and kept breaking further and further until there was nothing left.

Now he had it all back.

Noct slouched in his seat, pulling his phone out of his pocket. The texts were all there. Ten years of stuff he hadn’t really read. He...really hadn’t expected people to keep texting him.

Noctis idly scrolled through the messages - finding his way back to the top.

_first day gone_

> PROMPT-O: idk if you got service in there  
>  PROMPT-O: or if ur even alive  
>  PROMPT-O: but please come back.  
>  PROMPT-O: it can’t end like this.  
>  PROMPT-O: it can’t.

_one week later_

> PROMPT-O: happy one-week-versary of crystal time  
>  PROMPT-O: that’s enough now  
>  PROMPT-O: like...dude this isnt funny  
>  PROMPT-O: ur a damned king now. ur not just supposed to disappear like that  
>  PROMPT-O: what about pushing back the darkness?  
>  PROMPT-O: and all that other junk?  
>  PROMPT-O: bro you have a job to do  
>  PROMPT-O: it’s been night for way too long now  
>  PROMPT-O: meaning like a week at least  
>  PROMPT-O: so come back  
>  PROMPT-O: push it back  
>  PROMPT-O: do your damned job noct.

_one month later_

> PROMPT-O: idk y i keep texting ya  
>  PROMPT-O: sorta sad if u think about it  
>  PROMPT-O: whatcha doin prompto???  
>  PROMPT-O: oh just texting my dead bff nbd  
>  PROMPT-O: totally normal and sane behavior  
>  PROMPT-O: i also still dont assume every text is from him at all  
>  PROMPT-O: cuz its been like a month  
>  PROMPT-O: thats a normal length of time to be gone and not dead

Noct kept scrolling - skimming past a lot of messages that were more of the same. Prompto seemed to jump back and forth from being mad at him, to basically falling apart. He frowned as he read a...rather emotional one.

> PROMPT-O: yanno what?  
>  PROMPT-O: fuck you.  
>  PROMPT-O: it’s been a year, noct.  
>  PROMPT-O: you left us all behind  
>  PROMPT-O: we don’t know where you are or if you’re even dead  
>  PROMPT-O: and the world is dying.  
>  PROMPT-O: dunno if you’ve noticed from your ~magical crystal land~  
>  PROMPT-O: but it’s always night  
>  PROMPT-O: we deal with daemons...like all the time dude  
>  PROMPT-O: im tired  
>  PROMPT-O: im so fucking tired  
>  PROMPT-O: and the worst part?  
>  PROMPT-O: i just miss you.  
>  PROMPT-O: i miss you being an aloof asshole  
>  PROMPT-O: i miss you spending an ENTIRE day fishing  
>  PROMPT-O: i miss ur inability to morning  
>  PROMPT-O: or cook  
>  PROMPT-O: i miss the fact u were totally addicted to kings knight and wouldnt admit it  
>  PROMPT-O: i miss...sleeping next to you at night  
>  PROMPT-O: and how you would basically cling to my back  
>  PROMPT-O: and be like ‘not cuddling dude’  
>  PROMPT-O: i miss you.  
>  PROMPT-O: so much.  
>  PROMPT-O: please, please come back Noct.  
>  PROMPT-O: please.

Glancing up from his phone, he watched as Prompto turned around to talk to Gladio - eyes jumping to Noct and offering him a smile. He felt himself smile back without even thinking - stomach feeling kinda warm. He still couldn’t believe they...kissed. Noct honestly kept forgetting it happened, because the entire night felt more like a weird dream. He didn’t regret it. He just...wasn’t totally certain it happened.

It hadn’t really changed...much of anything. Prompto seemed more prone to taking his hand when people weren’t around or paying attention. That...was about the only difference. They hadn’t kissed again since the night before, but there also hadn’t really been time. After all, they had to kill a big bird to get a dagger or whatever.

“Who ya textin’?” Prompto asked, drumming on the seat.  
“Uh...no one. Reading.”  
“Reading? What’cha readin?”

“If you get carsick from that shit - throw up out the window,” Gladio cocked a brow at him - a real threat.  
“Hey! I’m not gonna--”  
“You heard me.”  
“You read all the time.”  
“We’re not the same person Noct. These abs are mine.”  
“I know.”

“But,” Prompto tried again, “Whatch’a readin’ dude? You missed like five puns already.”

“Old texts.”  
“Uh...what?”  
“From when I was gone.”  
“O-oh right you have those. Uh...can I see your phone real quick?”  
“No.”  
“C’mon dude. Please?”  
“Nope.”  
“Noct. Buddy. Pal.”  
“No.”

“Damn Prompto, what did you send him?” Gladio snorted, “Love confession? Dick pics? Both?”

“Both,” Noct didn’t bother looking up from his phone - watching Prompto out of the corner of his eye.  
“No! I didn’t! Do either! I...think. Ten years is a long time, dude. A lot happened.”  
“I can see that.”  
“Seriously - best just to not.”  
“Nah, I’m gonna keep reading.”

_Three years after_

> PROMPT-O: whats even the point anymore dude  
>  PROMPT-O: there’s always more daemons like  
>  PROMPT-O: today i almost died  
>  PROMPT-O: which honestly isnt that unusual  
>  PROMPT-O: fuckin iggy dragged me out at the last second  
>  PROMPT-O: heard me panicking or w/e  
>  PROMPT-O: im now on his couch texting my dead bff  
>  PROMPT-O: this is fine  
>  PROMPT-O: i just dont really know what the POINT anymore is?  
>  PROMPT-O: like before there was a goal yanno?  
>  PROMPT-O: keep you alive  
>  PROMPT-O: get you where u needed to go  
>  PROMPT-O: now?  
>  PROMPT-O: you’re not here.  
>  PROMPT-O: don’t really know WHERE you are  
>  PROMPT-O: we dont even really hang out that much anymore  
>  PROMPT-O: iggy, gladio, and me i mean  
>  PROMPT-O: i was literally just coming by to see iggy when shit hit the fan  
>  PROMPT-O: and now im at his place and he’s making me food  
>  PROMPT-O: probably because im half dead  
>  PROMPT-O: he’s doing way better btw  
>  PROMPT-O: like - step 1 - he has his own place and is fully functional  
>  PROMPT-O: can COOK???  
>  PROMPT-O: CAN FIGHT???  
>  PROMPT-O: ;; he’s doing so good.  
>  PROMPT-O: and here i am  
>  PROMPT-O: with two WORKING EYES  
>  PROMPT-O: still not doing as good  
>  PROMPT-O: idek what the point of this was  
>  PROMPT-O: miss you.  
>  PROMPT-O: come back.

Noct frowned and glanced up at Prompto who was still watching him. It was almost like he knew what he just read. Scratching his neck, Prompto sat back down in his seat and started messing with the radio. Specs actually didn’t fight him.

Scrolling down he skimmed a bunch more texts, before stopping again.

_Five years after_

> PROMPT-O: aight so  
>  PROMPT-O: life update #09029304  
>  PROMPT-O: uhhhhhhh so like...iris???  
>  PROMPT-O: some Stuff™ just went down.  
>  PROMPT-O: not like bad stuff. Like good stuff.  
>  PROMPT-O: rly good stuff  
>  PROMPT-O: like gladio is going to kill mEEEEEEEE  
>  PROMPT-O: honestly??? Good way to die  
>  PROMPT-O: and good reason.  
>  PROMPT-O: you joked about this shit so many times dude  
>  PROMPT-O: and it finally happened.  
>  PROMPT-O: idek.  
>  PROMPT-O: miss u.

_A month after previous texts_

> PROMPT-O: okay this is gonna be a series of TMI texts but  
>  PROMPT-O: when you get back  
>  PROMPT-O: yes WHEN not IF im being optimistic  
>  PROMPT-O: WE NEED 2 GET U LAID  
>  PROMPT-O: i can see through time  
>  PROMPT-O: i can taste music  
>  PROMPT-O: seriously my skin feels weird/???/?  
>  PROMPT-O: like i just assumed it was Advanced Jacking™ but man dude bro my bud  
>  PROMPT-O: i was wrong  
>  PROMPT-O: im like??? shaking  
>  PROMPT-O: good shaking  
>  PROMPT-O: now she’s trying to take my pHONE RUDE ruDe ru  
>  PROMPT-O: hi noct its iris <3  
>  PROMPT-O: he’s mine now >:)  
>  PROMPT-O: I CANT BELIEVE HE TOLD YOU WEaasdf  
>  PROMPT-O: prompto again  
>  PROMPT-O: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  PROMPT-O: <3

Laughing under his breath, he caught Gladio watching him.

“Prompto’s dick pics that funny?”  
“Hey! I never--”  
“What’cha laughing at Noct?”

“Uh…” he glanced down at the texts, then back up to Gladio, “Nothing.”

_Six years after_

> PROMPT-O: uhhh sorry I kinda stopped  
>  PROMPT-O: texting  
>  PROMPT-O: at all  
>  PROMPT-O: i ended up getting really busy with Life™  
>  PROMPT-O: i work a lot with cindy these days basically keeping people from yanno  
>  PROMPT-O: dying.  
>  PROMPT-O: light is life now.  
>  PROMPT-O: which sounds like a meme but like  
>  PROMPT-O: in the darkness you die  
>  PROMPT-O: and it’s always night  
>  PROMPT-O: so we’re constantly building stuff.  
>  PROMPT-O: be it fixing or inventing or anything  
>  PROMPT-O: it’s way easier to be like  
>  PROMPT-O: her friend now that she isn’t making me sweat  
>  PROMPT-O: on that note i’ve been dating iris for like almost a year now  
>  PROMPT-O: iris meanwhile is like  
>  PROMPT-O: a fuckin’ badass dude  
>  PROMPT-O: Badass™  
>  PROMPT-O: she’s VERY good at killing daemons  
>  PROMPT-O: LITERALLY leads hunts and is like basically one of the mains in that group now  
>  PROMPT-O: i love her??? So much.  
>  PROMPT-O: iggy is doing like...intelligence gathering shit.  
>  PROMPT-O: he spends a lot of time AROUND but not IN insomnia  
>  PROMPT-O: something is up around there and he’s like SUPER INTO finding out  
>  PROMPT-O: gladio is constantly travelling  
>  PROMPT-O: he leads a group of hunters that are basically creating like  
>  PROMPT-O: a perimeter to keep it safer-ish  
>  PROMPT-O: like basically thins it out near places like Lestallum  
>  PROMPT-O: he’s kinda hard to find most of the time.  
>  PROMPT-O: comes to hammerhead for stuff sometimes  
>  PROMPT-O: sorta became a hunter headquarters there btw  
>  PROMPT-O: where i spend most of my time  
>  PROMPT-O: iris either stops by a few times a week  
>  PROMPT-O: orrrr i go over to lestallum depending on schedules and shit  
>  PROMPT-O: haha i cannot believe???  
>  PROMPT-O: im dating???  
>  PROMPT-O: A PERSON?  
>  PROMPT-O: some part of me wonders if it’s only happening cuz ur not here.  
>  PROMPT-O: cuz we BOTH know she had a MONDO crush on you  
>  PROMPT-O: and honestly? I did too.  
>  PROMPT-O: there. I said it.  
>  PROMPT-O: like...since day one.  
>  PROMPT-O: same with her prob.  
>  PROMPT-O: so there’s this insecure FEELING i have that if you came back  
>  PROMPT-O: it’d all fall apart.  
>  PROMPT-O: but i want you back?  
>  PROMPT-O: but i love her?  
>  PROMPT-O: idk man.  
>  PROMPT-O: idk.  
>  PROMPT-O: i miss you, noctis lunchmeat carl.  
>  PROMPT-O: i just hope you’re okay.

Noct found himself staring at his phone, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He...really didn’t know how to feel. About any of this. It felt...weird. Like looking into some timeline that didn’t actually happen. But it _did_. Everyone in the car went through everything he was reading, while he was...gone.

He continued scrolling - ignoring the fact that Prompto was _currently_ texting him. Losing his place with ten years of text messages seemed like not the best idea.

_Eight years after_

> PROMPT-O: hey dude so  
>  PROMPT-O: i’m gonna??? Do something big  
>  PROMPT-O: I think I’m gonna ask iris to marry me

Noct’s eyes widened. He knew they were together. There were _hints_ that this had happened. He just...didn’t know. Until now. Glancing up at Prompto, he still saw the twenty-year-old he knew; not the thirty-year-old that had lived.

> PROMPT-O: so that’s??? Gonna happen.  
>  PROMPT-O: working with cindy for a ring  
>  PROMPT-O: which seems??? weird.  
>  PROMPT-O: working with ex-crush to get my pOSSIBLE FUTURE WIFE  
>  PROMPT-O: (holy shit)  
>  PROMPT-O: A RING  
>  PROMPT-O: man i’m so glad i’m just FRIENDS with her now  
>  PROMPT-O: we really do get along super well  
>  PROMPT-O: she’s so much more than boobs and being a tech nerd  
>  PROMPT-O: i’d say she’s one of my best friends but like  
>  PROMPT-O: alive or dead or whatever you are  
>  PROMPT-O: that’ll always be you.

“C’mon Noct - ya gotta share the shit Prompto sent you,” Gladio shoved his shoulder slightly - causing him to hit the side of the car.  
“...Nah.”

_Eight years - two months_

> PROMPT-O: gladdy’s been helping me  
>  PROMPT-O: with It™  
>  PROMPT-O: yanno.  
>  PROMPT-O: proposing.  
>  PROMPT-O: i thought he’d kill me but he stopped by hammerhead and we just sorta  
>  PROMPT-O: shot the shit  
>  PROMPT-O: and i brought it up??? I blame booze  
>  PROMPT-O: and...he seemed happy, dude  
>  PROMPT-O: like EXCITED  
>  PROMPT-O: i’ve got a ring now too.  
>  PROMPT-O: i??? Made it.  
>  PROMPT-O: well mostly me  
>  PROMPT-O: cindy helped a lot.  
>  PROMPT-O: and she was like 90% of the resource gathering  
>  PROMPT-O: lmfao imagine if she says no  
>  PROMPT-O: I WILL EAT THIS RING  
>  PROMPT-O: lka;sjdlfj  
>  PROMPT-O: it seems weird to be wanting something so??? normal  
>  PROMPT-O: when the world isn’t  
>  PROMPT-O: but i think??? That’s what makes it even better.

The pile of unread texts from Prompto was getting annoying - phone basically constantly buzzing in his hands. He’d...get to them at some point. Noct found himself really invested in all of this. 

_Eight years, three months_

> PROMPT-O: SHE SAID YES HOLY FUCKING SHIT  
>  PROMPT-O: IM  
>  PROMPT-O: GONNA  
>  PROMT-O: GET  
>  PROMPT-O: MARRIED  
>  PROMPT-O: pls come back and be my best man  
>  PROMPT-O: please???  
>  PROMPT-O: please.

Noct smiled, before remembering Prompto brushing off the topic when Gladio brought it up. This...didn’t end well. Also, the texts ended for...wow, awhile. Sorta hurt, but Noct couldn’t figure out why. Then...they started again.

_Ten years after_

> PROMPT-O: yanno what i miss?  
>  PROMPT-O: fishing  
>  PROMPT-O: like back in insomnia  
>  PROMPT-O: us just sitting by that one lake  
>  PROMPT-O: talking about nothing  
>  PROMPT-O: you sO excited but trying to hide it  
>  PROMPT-O: gotta keep that Cool Guy™ aesthetic ofc  
>  PROMPT-O: hey also  
>  PROMPT-O: come back?  
>  PROMPT-O: like...heh some stuff happened and i’m literally  
>  PROMPT-O: texting you behind takka’s old place  
>  PROMPT-O: sitting on top of a dumpster like the trash lord i am  
>  PROMPT-O: totally not crying  
>  PROMPT-O: cuz iM A 29 YEAR OLD MAN  
>  PROMPT-O: im??? Almost 30.  
>  PROMPT-O: shouldnt i have my shit sorted out?  
>  PROMPT-O: cuz apPARENTLY i dont  
>  PROMPT-O: APPARENTLY im too childish  
>  PROMPT-O: APPARENTLY since i give a lot of compliments  
>  PROMPT-O: IT MEANS I MEAN NONE OF THEM  
>  PROMPT-O: cuz yanno  
>  PROMPT-O: you cant actually really like someone and 100% mean that shit APPARENTLY  
>  PROMPT-O: APPARENTLY im still not over you being gone  
>  PROMPT-O: which is “hurting my ability to grow the fuck up”  
>  PROMPT-O: hahahahaa  
>  PROMPT-O: i need  
>  PROMPT-O: idk what i need  
>  PROMPT-O: iris just broke up with me noct.  
>  PROMPT-O: it’s all off.  
>  PROMPT-O: wedding.  
>  PROMPT-O: dating.  
>  PROMPT-O: being friends.  
>  PROMPT-O: i sorta...saw it coming  
>  PROMPT-O: we were fighting. A lot  
>  PROMPT-O: thought it was just cuz we were both stressed  
>  PROMPT-O: theN things got worse  
>  PROMPT-O: i didnt even wanna text ya about it because that would make it Real™  
>  PROMPT-O: but here i am  
>  PROMPT-O: at 29  
>  PROMPT-O: crying on a dumpster  
>  PROMPT-O: hope your shit is going better than mine.  
>  PROMPT-O: i could really use my best friend right now  
>  PROMPT-O: which is...selfish.  
>  PROMPT-O: honestly i just hope you’re okay  
>  PROMPT-O: happy??? even.  
>  PROMPT-O: if you are dead...maybe you’re with luna?  
>  PROMPT-O: that would be nice.

There were a bunch more texts but...Noct was feeling like he was reading stuff he wasn’t supposed to. With a frown, he moved to the unread texts from Prompto.

> PROMPT-O: hey dude im like  
>  PROMPT-O: sorry i basically used ya like a journal  
>  PROMPT-O: and sorry about the weirdo shit i said  
>  PROMPT-O: i...keep thinking about last night.  
>  PROMPT-O: i hope u do too.  
>  PROMPT-O: <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know prompto would never stop texting him
> 
> thANK YOU FOR THE COMMMENTS, bOOKMARKS, AND KUDOS  
> come bother me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol) & [tumblr](http://tactical-nuclear-penguin.tumblr.com)


	4. Handling It

“Perhaps a javelin?” Iggy suggested, as the sun began to hug the horizon; Prompto’s eyes lifting to appreciate the view. Man...he had really missed the sun. Stupid things about it too. Like back-lit shots, lens flair. But mostly? Sunsets. How the sky exploded into every color, and the clouds did some crazy shit. But - no matter what - a camera could never really capture it. The exposure was never right. Something would be blown or too dark. He had seen photos that sort of got it - but even the pros seemed to struggle. It was just...one of those things. One of those things that the naked eye just had to see.

Eyes moving away from the sunset, he put his attention back on Iggy and Gladio trying to teach Luna to fight. They both seemed to have like...wildly different ideas. Luna was just excited. And Noct? Well he was sitting next to Prompto - their hands subtly intertwined between them. Noct’s weight was heavy on his side - something that wasn’t...new. Even holding his hand wasn’t even that weird. Before everything had gone to shit and they all died, Prompto had taken his hand the night before. Honestly...had thought about kissing him. But it felt wrong; like forcing something that was too much for either of them at that exact moment.

But last night? It finally felt right.

“Like this?” Luna swung the javelin around a bit, before frowning, “Hmm.”  
“Not to your liking?” Iggy slid his glasses up his nose.  
“I’m simply not used to it...unless you have another suggestion?”

“What about a gun?” Prompto asked, raising a brow.  
“It would be nice to...stay a bit back from the danger.”  
“Here,” Prompto squeezed Noct’s hand before standing, “It’s - ah - pretty easy, dude. Like...no, it’s hard - but honestly? Could never get the hang of that other stuff. Lemme…” he walked over to the fence, and grabbed a few pieces of debris from around the farm. Some wood, a rock, a carrot that was starting to get all ick.

“And…” he carefully set the items on the fence, before walking back to Luna, “Aight so - rule numero uno - don’t point the gun at anything you wouldn’t be totally okay murdering. Sounds brutal but - eh - better safe than a murderer, yanno?” he shrugged, as she stared up at him and nodded.

“Rule numero dos - see the trigger?” he pulled out his gun and set it in her hands, “Never-ever put your finger on it, unless you’re down to fire. Again - seems intense as hell but like...this thing kills stuff? You gotta be careful.”

“I understand,” Luna smiled - studying the gun in her hands.

“Now...let’s talk about actually _using_ the dang thing.”

* * *

“Yeah...yeah,” Noct paced back and forth in the living room - keeping his voice hushed since everyone else was asleep. Like he should have been. But...he wasn’t. Why? Because _Cindy_ felt the need to call him. Why? There was some weird stuff going on around Hammerhead. Earthquakes, angrier than normal daemons. Just...a great time overall.

He felt sorta _bad_ because she seemed kinda...actually scared. Enough to call Noct in the middle of the night. He yawned and nodded more, before realizing she couldn’t see him, “Yeah.”

Hearing a door creak, he shifted slightly to see the door to the mass bedroom open - Prompto slipping out. Noct held up a finger, eyes dropping to the floor as he finished the convo.

“Be there tomorrow. Yeah...we do have Luna with us? I mean...I guess I could ask if she wants to come? Yeah. No problem. See ya.”

Prompto walked down the stairs, cocking a brow, “So uh...everything alright dude?”  
“Weird stuff in Hammerhead.”  
“Like...what sort of weird?” he paused a few paced away from Noct, arms folded across his chest - weight shifting foot to foot.  
He was nervous?

“Uh...earthquakes, angry daemons.”

Prompto’s gaze fell to the floor, before his eyes moved to the window, “Man I really...hope that sun rises tomorrow, heh,” he scratched his neck.  
“...Why wouldn’t it?”  
“I dunno man. After the shit I’ve been through, night kinda...is eerie. Like way more than before. And hearing something’s weird in Hammerhead is kinda? Scary. I mean we don’t really know if events will go like they did before, yanno? Does Ardyn exist here? Do you still need to get Leviathan? Those other...Astrals? Do you need to go back into that Crystal and _disappear_ for ten years without a word? Do I have to--” he stopped - lips rolling in, eyes falling to the floor, head tilting forward.

His shoulders were shaking.

Oh.

Noct hesitated, before taking a step forward - placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. Fingers tightening around the exposed freckled skin, he just...stood there. Prompto took a deep breath, before finally glancing up - eyes glassy as hell.

“Woo. Sorry about that.”  
“It’s...alright.”  
“I just...can’t go through all of that again, yanno? Like...I just. I can’t, dude,” his brows pinched together, as two more tears fell free.  
“We won’t let it.”  
“How? We don’t know what the fuck is going on here.”  
“I won’t let it.”

Prompto took a deep breath, before wiping at his face and nose with the crook of his arm, laughing under his breath, “Man, I’m like a hot mess right now.”  
“Still cute.”  
“Did...did you just hit on me?” Prompto smiled - his grin beaming.  
“Well I mean...we’re dating now, right?”  
“Yeah, dude.”  
“So that’s like...a thing.”  
“Totally is.”  
“So...yeah.”  
“Cool,” Prompto nodded - with a relieved sounding laugh, “Cool-cool-cool. Well listen - I don’t have _anything_ on you; tears or not dude.”  
“Uhh...what?”  
“You like...always look hot.”

Noct’s eyes widened, not really...expecting Prompto to so quickly repay the compliment. It had taken him literally all day to work that casually into a conversation. Now he was just...throwing it back at him. 

“N-no, I--”  
“Oh shut up, dude. You’re so effortlessly cool, and hot. It’s like...almost annoying. Your bedhead is even sexy. Like...what the actual hell?”  
“Uh…”  
“Oho - and whenever you’re really zoned out. Probably looking at the stars or a campfire or something...peaceful. Like your entire body and face relax and you’re just…” Prompto made a clenching motion with his hand as he bit his lip.  
“Okay, shut up.”

Prompto smirked - lips pulling to one side, “Make me, bro.”  
“Make you?”  
“You heard me.”  
“I don’t--” Noct paused, eyes darting to the ground, before back up to Prompto, “Are you trying to get me to kiss you?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Oh…” he felt his face grow hot, “Uh...sure we can?”  
“Don’t sound so into it, bro,” Prompto snorted, nudging him with his shoulder, “We don’t _have_ to, bud. Any pace you wanna go, I’m down for. If it’s basically just what we had before but with slightly more hand-holding, that’s fine. If ya wanna smooch only a little or a lot, cool. If you wanna get into more...uh _intimate things_ or never touch that shit; all cool with me.”  
“Right, you actually have experience with this stuff, huh?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Sorry I’m kinda…clueless.”  
“It’s okay, bro! There’s nothing wrong about that,” Prompto lifted a hand to Noct’s face - thumbnail tracing the faintest signs of stubble on his chin, “Just do what feels good. That’s what it’s all about, really,” he smiled - closing the space between them slightly, “Hey, Noct?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It cool if I kiss ya or somethin’?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool.”

Prompto leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Noct’s - hand still cradling his face. Unlike last time, he didn’t wait for Noct to start the second kiss. Hand sliding up into Noct’s hair, Prompto just sorta...went for it. Noct didn’t mind, making a soft sound of approval - own hands wrapping around Prompto’s back. 

“I knew it!”

Noct froze - eyes opening to see Prompto’s wide, face flush. They...both knew that voice.

Iris.

“Uh...hey!” Prompto moved away from Noct - one hand waving, the other scratching his neck. Noct offered a half wave - free hand sliding into his pocket.

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” she moved down the stairs, pointing at both of them, but keeping her voice hushed, “I knew! It!”

“Keep it down Iris, you’re gonna wake everyone,” Prompto made a motion with his hand, even though Noct thought her voice was quiet enough. It was quieter than they were talking only moments before.

“I _am_ being quiet.”  
“Why are you even awake?” Prompto actually sounded a bit...annoyed? Huh.  
“I thought I heard something?” she half-asked, instantly catching Prompto’s less-than-chill tone.  
“That’s fair.”  
“So...you two?” she winked, motioning at them, “Called it.”  
“Yeah,” Prompto glanced over at Noct, a flush spreading across his face, “...Yeah.”  
“Is it...a secret?”

Prompto glanced back at Noct with a...complicated expression. Or maybe that’s just cuz it was late and he couldn’t see super well without his contacts.

“Uh...dunno. We haven’t really talked about it,” Noct admitted with a shrug.  
“Let’s...keep it quiet, for now,” Prompto decided, making a motion with his hand, “Like...we’re all kinda--”  
“Yeah.”

“All kinda what?” Iris asked, rocking on her feet slightly. She seemed actually kinda excited.  
“Uh...stressed, I guess?” Prompto shrugged, “Go back to bed, Iris.”

The words sounded familiar in his mouth, like he had said them a thousand times before.

“Don’t do anything _gross_ out here, okay? No stains.”

Prompto’s face went red, before he sighed and shook his head, “I promise, dude. Now, go.”

“Goodnight, guys,” she smiled, “I’ll keep your secret.”

And with that, she waved and went back to bed.

* * *

“Then…slowly release a breath and...” Prompto stood just behind Luna as the others slowly gathered themselves for the morning, “Fire.”

They had quite a bit of practice the day before; but it was hardly enough to consider herself anything other than an interested novice at best.

The molded carrot fell to the ground - an excited laugh falling from Luna’s lips, “I hit it!”  
“Yeah! You’re doing awesome!”

There was something actually...enjoyable about firing a gun. Which sounded odd. Lunafreya had always been against all forms of violence. Her very existence was wrapped around quite the opposite. And yet...she knew better. There was a comfort in knowing she could ward away aggression, were it to seek her. No longer would she be someone who need to be saved, but someone who _could_ save another, without using her powers.

It was like retaking something she never knew was stolen from her.

“Prompto, Lunafreya - have you seen Noctis?” Ignis asked, leaning out of the doorway of the house.  
“Uh...he was asleep when I got up. Prob in the shower at this point?”

Ignis sighed, before shaking his head - a smile pulling at his features, “...Some things never change. Breakfast will be ready within ten minutes.”

And with that, he was gone.

“...Hey Luna? Can I talk to you about something?” Prompto asked, scratching his neck.  
“Of course Prompto. Whatever you need.”  
“I...mmm...hoo-boy...uh,” his eyes were cast downwards - cheeks growing red, “I...kissed Noct.”  
“Oh!” a smile spread across Luna’s face, “That’s wonderful news.”

“Wait...really?”  
“Of course!”  
“You’re not...mad? Jealous? Going to shove me off that cliff over there?”  
“...Why would I do those things?”

His features remained a lovely shade of pink, as he searched her face, “You...guys were engaged, remember? The entire _Kingdom_ was stoked for ya to get married. _Long lost lovers_ and all that jazz.”

Luna laughed, shaking his head, “Prompto...Noctis and I have never actually been _romantically_ involved.”  
“I know but...I mean I figured that it--,” he stumbled over his words, “I didn’t even realized what a dick move it was until this morning, when Iris had me alone for _two seconds_ and wouldn’t shut up about--” he cut himself off, before taking a deep breath, “I dunno. I don’t know what I’m saying anymore,” his eyes wandering off to the sea, as the waves broke against the rocks.

“Prompto…” her hand landed on his shoulder, offering it a squeeze, “Would you like to walk with me?”  
“Yeah...sure, lady-dude,” he shrugged, still appearing...uncomfortable

“Were you and Noctis romantically involved before,” she made a motion around them, “This reality?”  
“I…” he paused, pulling his jacket closer to his body, “Not...really? Like…we were _really close_. Iggy used to ride my ass--” he paused, brows pinching together before a laugh fell from his lips, “Uh… _not like that_ \- about Noct. Like...he’d half-threaten me about my friendship with him. Say things like,” he straightened his posture and held up a finger, as he mocked Ignis’ accent, “ _You are quite aware that he is to make two million children with some woman of rank, correct?_ ” his Ignis impression was actually...rather good, “And like...yeah _of course I knew_. And, lady-dude, t-b-h--”

“Tee bee…?”  
“Oh! To be honest. Internet slang.”  
“Oh! T-b-h. To be honest. I’ll remember that. Anyway - continue. T-b-h...” Luna made a motion with her hand for him to continue.  
Prompto smiled, before shrugging, “Eh, I dunno. Like...dunno why I’m gettin’ _real_ with ya. All of this shi--uhh _crap_ , just came from me feelin’ guilty.”  
“I’ve been told I’m an excellent listener.”  
“And those people _do not lie_ , yo.”  
“So...it’s quite alright. Continue. We have some time before breakfast,” she continued to lead him down a path that wove around Cape Caem.

“Right...well, I’ve had a crush on Noct basically since before you told me to be friends with him. Which...only got a thousand times worse when I actually got to know the guy, yanno? But like...I didn’t...wanna...accept that it was part of me.”  
“The crush?”  
“Liking guys. And...the crush I guess.”  
“Oh?”  
“Like...there’s nothing _wrong_ with it. But it’s _different_ , and I’m already like...weird and different. I didn’t want that. So I sorta...like...went over the top with liking girls. Which - don’t get me wrong - I do. Girls are great. You are all so pretty and _smell good_ and---” he shook his head, “I was actually engaged, once. To a girl.”

Luna’s brows rose, “Really?”  
“Hey! Don’t act so surprised!”  
“I simply didn’t know. Was this during the ten-year period Noctis was in the Crystal?”  
“Yeah! Wait...has anyone given you a catch-up on everything that happened while you were outtie?”

There was something soft and...gentle about him addressing her death as being _outtie_. Smiling she nodded.

“Ignis - while we walked around Lestallum - filled in many of the gaps. He assumed the rest of you would prefer to not speak of the events, so he ‘took it upon himself.’”  
“Eh - he’s not wrong. I think he handled all that shiz way better than everyone else.”  
“Anyway - continue, Prompto.”  
“Oh...right. So uh...I was engaged too. Just like...not for a Peace Treaty or anything.”  
“Did...your death end it?”  
“What? Oh - no, not at all. It was uh… _over_ a while before that fun stuff.”

Luna paused - allowing them to walk in silence for a bit. Prompto was a rather odd boy...or rather _man_. Though he physically appeared her junior by several years, within his mind, he had lived for around thirty. It was almost...impressive he still held a youthful air after everything. The torture, loss of Noct, the ten years without a single beam of sunlight; and yet...he blushed like a teenager over _speaking_ of kissing Noctis.

It was rather adorable.

“I’m...sorry to hear that, Prompto.”  
“It was actually...Iris. Obviously not like...fifteen-year-old Iris. _That_ would be illegal,” he made finger-guns, “But...yeah. Dunno how me telling you about Noct turned into talking about Iris, but here we are,” he shrugged - glancing over as Noct’s voice gently touched the air.

Across the way, Talcott was dragging him off to...somewhere, with a rather large amount of enthusiasm. Despite frowning, Noctis was going along with it.

“Yeah, yeah - I’m comin’, I’m comin,” he half-jogged after Talcott - disappearing in the direction of the lighthouse.

“And there he goes,” Prompto sighed, “But...yeah. Sorry I stole Noct.”  
“You didn’t _steal_ anything.”  
“Eh...I kinda did.”  
“Prompto,” she took a deep breath, “He was never _mine_. We were friends as children. I must admit...the prospect of marrying him was exciting, and yet I found myself a bit scared.”  
“Scared?”  
“Before Altissia, I hadn’t seen Noctis since we were children. Writing is hardly the same as still...speaking to him. In a sense, it was like being promised to a complete stranger. I was...excited to see him again. Excited to be _free_. Excited for _peace_. And I was _hopeful_ for the marriage…” she shrugged, finding herself speaking in circles a bit, “I am genuinely excited for you both. I wish nothing more than all of us to find a bit of happiness in this second chance we’ve been given.”  
“What...about you?”  
“There is more to life than love, Prompto,” her voice carrying her smile, “And simply being a given chance to live,” she took a deep breath - a touch of color filling her cheeks, “...Is more than enough.” 

* * *

“It’s an honor tah meet ‘cha, your...well, not sure what to address you as. Your Highness? Oracle?”

Prompto had to admit, Cindy was like...super excited that Luna was here.

“Luna is fine,” she smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear, “Is someone...requiring healing? Noctis informed me that you requested my presence…”

“Oh! Well...this is a _touch_ awkward but...no one. At least at the moment,” Cindy actually seemed kinda embarrassed, “Honestly heard from Noct you were around and wanted to meet ya. I told him if it was any trouble to not bother but...here ya are. I’m sorry, Luna. Genuinely sorry.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Cindy.”  
“You sure? Cuz I can get someone to drive ya back to Cape--”  
“Genuinely fine.”  
“Well, alright then. So two things I wanted to talk to y’all about. First up is the earthquakes. But...got Dave on that trail right now. He’s just south of here. Haven’t heard back from him yet so let’s just hold our horses on that. Other is...well, the daemons are actin’ mighty funny. Especially near Insomnia.”

“Funny how?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms.  
“Bigger. Meaner. Extra aggressive. Trying to break light sources they see, rather than just flee.”

Prompto felt his stomach drop as he met the gaze of both Gladio and Iggy. Noct wouldn’t know.

“Did...I say somethin’ funny?” Cindy asked.  
“We’ve simply seen something quite similar in the past,” Iggy adjusted his glasses, “Making this...a touch unsettling.”  
“Really? Where?”  
“It is quite...complicated to explain. But we shall handle it.”

* * *

Prompto wasn’t handling it.

Well like...none of them really were. Noct was...kinda. Seemed kinda dazed from being thrown around so much. But everyone else? Well...heh. Something that none of them had _totally_ even thought of was that like...last time they fought daemons? They died. And yanno what they were doing at that exact moment?

“Watch its blade!” Iggy’s voice from the other side of the Red Giant yelled. Prompto already knew he was freaked. He saw it in everyone’s faces as soon as the daemons started pouring in.

He was so glad they talked Luna into staying back in Hammerhead. One-point-three days of gun training isn’t enough for like...anything. Especially this.

“I am!” Noct yelled - dodging the blade, but just barely.

But, Cindy was right. This wasn’t what daemons were supposed to act like. This was...the same during the last ten years of his life. When Ardyn was all powerful and shit. This wasn’t how it was, back before Altissia.

Something was up.

And honestly? Prompto really didn’t want to find out what it was.

* * *

Luna leaned her head on her hand, as she stared out at the darkness. Cindy had kept her company since the boys left. She nearly seemed _excited_ to have Luna there, which was honestly rather nice. At first she felt both useless and uncomfortable with the entire situation. And yet Cindy had been nothing but lovely; even when she was busy with assorted mechanical work, she always had a way for Luna to help. Even began to explain what she was working on, how it functioned, and a few stories on how she learned on how it worked in the first place.

But with the sun down, a creeping fear settled deep within her; eyes constantly looking out for the Regalia, yet only found more darkness.

“Let’s get some dinner in ya,” Cindy smirked - gently taking Luna by the arm to half-drag her out of the garage, “I reckon we’ve both earned ourselves a feast after workin’ our buns off all day. My treat.”

“Oh - I do have some--”  
“No, no - I will _not_ have you payin’ for dinner after you helped me out in the shop all day!”  
“I...really didn’t do much.”

Cindy paused in her steps and glanced over her shoulder, “Listen here,” she dropped Luna’s forearm, “I’ve had many people try to help me in this here garage and most of them drive me up the wall. You,” she pointed at Luna, “Were nothin’ but a damned delight. Now let me buy ya dinner, hun.”

“...Well if you insist,” Luna laughed under her breath, as she fell into step beside Cindy - face growing a touch red as she felt Cindy nudge her slightly, “Hmm?”  
“Nothin’.”

After a conversation that was more than slightly concerning with the diner’s patron, Takka, Luna glanced up to find Cindy smiling at her. It was odd...they had just met a few hours before, yet she felt remarkably comfortable around her. Most placed her on some form of pedestal, making friendship near impossible. It was part of the reason why Noct was so dear to her. But Cindy was...different somehow. Different from Noct in every way, yet made her feel a similar sense of ease.

She smiled back.

“You have fun today?” Cindy asked, running her thumb over the prongs of the fork.  
“I have to say I did. I’ve never...really seen mechanical work before, if I’m honest.”  
“Right, right - you were locked up for a long while, right?”  
“Nothing so...dramatic. While I was their prisoner, I was never behind bars. Simply under...constant guard. I still received nicer amenities than most of their citizens. Which...I personally take issue to, but had little room to argue.”  
“Nice to be free?”  
“It is.”  
“Boys not ruining it, I hope?” she asked, hooking a brow as she leaned on the table.  
“Oh? Not at all. I...quite missed Noct, and never really knew the others. Ignis I briefly met when we were all quite a bit younger; but Prompto and Gladio are foreign to me. More like storybook characters than real people, before a few days ago.”  
“How do they live up to what’cha heard?” Cindy leaned on her hand - a gentle smile on her lips.

It was nice to just be able to talk.

“Prompto I get along rather easily with,” she tucked some hair behind her ear, “There’s a reason both he and myself have held the place as Noctis’ best friend.”  
“Really? I find the kid kinda annoyin’.”  
“I can...see how he can get like that. It’s likely because you’re very um…” Luna made a hand motion - feeling her face grow red, “To be blunt, you are rather beautiful and he likely doesn’t know how to handle himself, perhaps?”

Cindy leaned back in her seat, with a smirk spread across her features, “Hey now, if Prompto was distracted by beautiful women, he’d be speechless with ya,” she winked, “But seriously...cannot stand him. He _seems_ like a good kid - but he’s just lyin’ to himself so hard he just...doesn’t shut up. I’ve seen that he knows tech and would like to have a normal convo with ‘im but it seems impossible.”  
“...Lying to himself?”  
“Oh, well ya see - as you’ve pointed out - I’m a pretty girl that shows my tits off, so he feels obligated to try to sleep with me. It’s a weird...competitive thing he feels with Gladio. Noct I don’t think has any interest in...well I haven’t been able to tell if he’s just a gay lil’ kid, or literally more interested in fishin’ then sex. Hopefully doesn’t wanna bang the fish or I need to get the future of Lucis on the line. Oh my stars, that pun.”

Luna burst out laughing - snorting in the process.

“Then we have Gladio who’s smooth as all get-out, but he’s not actually tryin’ to get with me. Unlike Prompto he’ll actually talk to me. And Ignis? Pretty sure I ain’t his cup of tea, if ya catch my drift.”

Luna caught her breath, shaking her head, “Simply remarkable.”  
“Well, you know ‘em better. I only see them when they crash the Regalia or somethin’ bad happens.”  
“You honestly know them better than I do at this point; even Noct.”  
“Aw, I’m sure you’ll feel right as rain in a day or two.”  
“Perhaps.”

“Food, ladies,” Takka slid their plates in front of them, before wandering off.

“So...what’s next for ya Luna? The boys were supposed to be road-trippin’ to find ya to get Noct hitched for that now-dead Peace Treaty. But with everything that’s happened…” she glanced down at her food - Cindy’s constantly bright mask slipping for just a breath, before sliding back into place, “I just don’t really know what happens next, I guess. I’ve been tryin’ to give the boys a hand with stayin’ focused; Pah-pah too. But sometimes we just run out of ways to point. With ya here instead of across the sea like we thought, that changes some things.”

“Honestly, I’m unsure too. The world is presently in a rather...unique state, to say the least. I believe their findings tonight will help guide what comes next.”  
“What...from the daemons?”  
“Yes.”

Cindy considered the thought for a moment, before taking a bite of her sandwich, “After we finish here, can I take you on top of the hammerhead?”  
“The...what?”  
“Over the shop over yonder, there’s a metal hammerhead. It’s pretty easy to get on top of it. Just a few locked things out back. I got the keys to ‘em,” she smiled, spinning her large loop of keys around her finger, “How’s that sound?”

“Splendid.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [click me](https://i.imgur.com/2UcdxmX.jpg)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE 
> 
> [tumblr](http://tactical-nuclear-penguin.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol)


	5. Take and Take

Unfortunately, it was raining. Such things were a rather large hinderance on the best of days. While camping, however, it was...unpleasant. They had originally planned to make their way back to Hammerhead before it grew _too_ late, but none had suspected the effect that fighting daemons would hold over any of them. Instead, they went for a nearby campsite - even if Noctis made his opposition to the concept rather apparent.

Prompto stood at Ignis’ side holding an umbrella - both waiting for the water to boil, so they could make those rather...lackluster _Cup of Noodles_.

“It’s like it knows we’re cold and tired, dude,” Prompto’s voice quiet, as he leaned his back against the table where the camping stove was placed; yet remained mindful of his placement of the umbrella.  
“You can head inside the tent, Prompto - it’s quite alright. I can handle this myself.”  
“I know you can - doesn’t mean you should,” he shook his head - glancing down at the water yet again.

“What...do you make of the daemons we fought tonight, Prompto?” Ignis was slow to bring it up, simply because he wasn’t sure even _he_ wished to discuss it. Yet his curiosity got the best of him.

“Hoo - well. Okay this is gonna sound dumb.”  
“Unsurprising.”  
“--But, if we...strip away the fact that we’ve all - minus Noct - been _recently murdered_ by daemons...honestly don’t think it was that different than the average herd of Red Giants.”  
“Really?” Ignis rose a brow - rather aware that they - as a whole - had struggled rather intensely with the fight. They were...far better than that, if the daemon really was of the average make. Even then, there was the issue that their behavior was odd enough for Cindy to call them in the first place.

“Don’t get me wrong, Iggy - that was...one helluva battle. And there were a _lot_ of them, yeah. But...think about it. We...literally died, dude. I think fighting daemons is gonna suck for awhile, because of that. Not that...it’s - yanno - fun _ever_ ; but...we all got some shiz to work through.”

Ignis nodded, watches as bubbles began to rise from the bottom of the pan. It wouldn’t be long now.

“You...may be correct, Prompto.

* * *

> NOCTIS: annnnd we won’t be back until tomorrow morning  
>  NOCTIS: :(  
>  NOCTIS: sorry luna  
>  LUNA: Oh! Is everything alright?  
>  NOCTIS: yeah we’re all just tired i guess  
>  NOCTIS: sorry to leave you alone in hammerhead  
>  LUNA: It’s quite alright, Noctis! <3333  
>  LUNA: Cindy has been nothing but hospitable and I’ve learned quite a bit  
>  LUNA: Perhaps I should give up being an Oracle in favor of working for Cindy  
>  LUNA: ;)  
>  NOCTIS: prompto is yelling about the winky face  
>  NOCTIS: he’s also reading this over my shoulder  
>  LUNA: HI PROMPTO!! :DD  
>  LUNA: Are you camping?  
>  NOCTIS: yep.  
>  LUNA: That sounds rather unpleasant in this rain.  
>  NOCTIS: it is.  
>  NOCTIS: Cindy have you in the RV?  
>  LUNA: Correct! Currently laying in one of the several beds.  
>  NOCTIS: didn’t wake you up, did i?  
>  LUNA: I hadn’t fallen asleep yet - you’re quite fine  
>  LUNA: Glad to hear you’re all okay  
>  NOCTIS: me too  
>  NOCTIS: think im gonna crash  
>  NOCTIS: night luna  
>  LUNA: goodnight Noctis - and Prompto who’s reading over his shoulder <333  
>  LUNA: And Ignis and Gladio, too.

Noct tossed his phone into the corner, glancing over at Prompto who was nothing but some messy hair silhouetted in the moonlight. He smelled like wet clothes, dirt, and daemon blood.

“Time to pass _out_ ,” Prompto’s voice barely above a whisper, as his silhouette disappeared into the blackness of the bottom of the tent - unseen arms wrapping around Noct - as a silent kiss was placed gently against his cheek.

He smiled to himself, before finally settling in - eyes falling shut with a content sigh.

* * *

Considering how many complaints she had heard of _RVs_ she had expected a much more poor experience than she had. Perhaps with many more people, it would have been more tight - but alone, she had plenty of room. The shower was a _touch_ small, but it got the job done. All in all, she found herself rather refreshed.

The morning was already rather warm - causing Luna to idly think of sunscreen as she walked towards Cindy’s garage. The boys obviously weren’t there yet - but it was rather early. The sun had only just started to crest over the horizon. Knowing Noctis, he was likely fighting the others in effort for just a handful of more moments to rest.

His fatigue worried her. Had for years. It was...odd. She knew his pain had been addressed by doctors, but never the fatigue. Many shoved the concern away by simply saying it was _right for his age_ or he was simply _lazy_. 

Luna disagreed.

A car suddenly pulled up in Hammerhead a bit too fast - causing her to pause in her step. A man and a woman stepped out of the vehicle; arguing. Both covered in blood - but it didn’t appear to be their own. The man was quite clearly panicked - motioning too much with his hands. The woman was refilling their gas tank - shaking her head.

“Y’all, it’s too early for this noise,” Cindy’s voice irritated, as she showed up behind them - eyes jumping to Luna and offering her a smile and wink.

Such a simple gesture, and yet Luna felt her face grow red.

“It’s...it’s our friend,” the man turned to Cindy - as Luna continued to approach, “We ran out of potions. We didn’t have any elixirs. He…”  
“Are you in need of a healer?” Luna’s voice soft, as she halted a few paces from them.

“Wait...ain’t ya that Oracle?” the woman suddenly spoke, narrowing her eyes at Luna.  
“I am - yes.”  
“We’re hunters and this idiot,” she motioned at the man who had fallen silent, “Dragged us into something way over our heads. Our friend Greg is down. We were scared to move him because he’s real rough off. At a Haven so he’s safe...but it’s to the point where a potion or elixir is just buying him time, rather than saving him. If...you could spare a bit of your time, Oracle…”

Luna smiled, as Cindy caught her eye - a silent question if she _actually_ wanted to be wrapped up in this. It was...appreciated.

“I will help your friend,” Luna nodded, “But he sounds in rather poor health - please let us be quick.”

“Before you go,” Cindy put a hand on her hip, “If a single hair on her pretty lil’ head gets ruffled because you’re either stupid or pulling her into a trap…” Cindy’s foot was tapping on the ground a she spoke, “I swear I’ll get every damned Hunter to hunt you down and bring me your head on a pike. Ya hear?” she held a finger up at the man - before shifting her focus to the woman, then finally back to Luna.

“If the faintest thing goes wrong, Luna, call me. I’ll either get out there myself, or send the boys after ya...I swear it.”

* * *

> LUNAFREYA: good morning noctis!!!  
>  LUNAFREYA: I am not presently at hammerhead  
>  NOCTIS: y  
>  LUNAFREYA: there were some hunters that required my healing touch  
>  LUNAFREYA: Cindy threatened them :)  
>  LUNAFREYA: so I’m fairly certain I’ll be fine  
>  LUNAFREYA: I will keep you updated I promise!  
>  NOCTIS: alright  
>  NOCTIS: HI THIS IS PROMPTO LUNA <33 I stole his phone  
>  NOCTIS: which is bad because i might be driving  
>  NOCTIS: dont worry i pulled over nobody's dead  
>  NOCTIS: wait.  
>  NOCTIS: nvm  
>  NOCTIS: btw noct is hitting me  
>  NOCTIS: but he’s laughing which is cute  
>  NOCTIS: anyway be safe  
>  NOCTIS: iggy agrees  
>  NOCTIS: gladio is saying some really really  
>  NOCTIS: really really  
>  NOCTIS: graphic things with bad hand motions about anyone who hurts u  
>  NOCTIS: SO JUST CALL IF ANYTHING GOES WEIRD  
>  NOCTIS: and we’ll murder everyone  
>  NOCTIS: ok i have my phone back  
>  NOCTIS: be safe.

Luna smiled at her phone, as they drove away from Hammerhead, feeling a strange sense of security from the sheer amount of people who were willing to kill for her.

Which...felt odd, but she’d accept it.

> LUNAFREYA: Thank you <3

* * *

Noct leaned back in the front seat of the Regalia, as Prompto drove. Part of him wondered if everyone had forgotten that Specs had banned Prompto from driving after that whole thing with the dog...but he didn’t wanna bring it up. That was...about ten years ago for them, anyway. Instead, half-lidded eyes scanned his phone as Luna continued to keep him posted; Prompto’s fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing. In the back, Gladio and Iggy were talking about food or something. He...wasn’t really paying attention.

“Airship! Overhead!” Prompto suddenly called - causing Noct to glance up from his phone. It stopped ahead of them above the road; Prompto slamming on the breaks so they wouldn’t crash into whatever-the-hell they decided to drop out of the ship.

It...was a giant mech.  
Great...just...great.

“Whoa! Uh...guys?” Prompto glanced at everyone - engine still running, hands tightly gripping the wheel.

“Time to kick some Empire ass,” Gladio got out of the car - hocking something into a nearby bush, “Who’s with me?”  
Specs was quick to follow - daggers in his hand as he closed the car’s door.  
Prompto glanced over at Noct with a shrug, before killing the engine and joining them.

Heaving a sigh, Noct got out of the car - pulling a sword into his hand.

Right. This was gonna suck.

* * *

“And here we are,” the woman - Natalie - stopped the vehicle just next to a Haven, “Let’s...hope he’s still breathing.”

“Then there isn’t any time to waste, is there?” Luna quickly exited the car - not waiting for the others as she made her way up the rocky steps. 

A sole tent sat within the Haven. Nothing stirred.

Feeling her heart grow heavy, she moved forward - hearing the others follow her. Carefully, she opened the tent - finding a man laying on his back. Eyes closed. It smelled...unpleasant, yet she continued. Crouching down, she placed a sole finger to his neck; to his wrist - searching for any sign of life. There was...nothing.

But this wasn’t real, was it? Some sort of...machination of the Crystal and Noctis’ power. Perhaps the rules of reality didn’t quite hold as firmly as they had before. Placing a hand on his wound - she ignored the blood sticking to her palm and allowed her magic to flow freely. It was...quickly very draining. Like pouring water into a cup with a hole in the bottom. He just took, and took, and took. The others gathered behind her - watching.

She...had failed them.

Pulling her hand back, she sighed and glanced up at them, “I...am so sorry.”

The man left the tent - the woman lingered, eyes on the deceased man before them.

“Thank you for coming out here, Oracle,” she offered Luna a hand to her feet, “You didn’t have to waste your daylight on some random foolhardy hunters, yet ya did,” Natalie led Luna out of the tent, “I know it didn’t turn out...well, but that is mostly on us. If we had been faster to admit we fucked up or maybe if I drove a little quicker but…” she shook her head - glancing over at the other still-breathing man as he disappeared along the treeline, “He’ll be back. Just an emotional bag of carrots, that one. Greg was like a brother to both of us, really,” she shook her head, before refocusing on Luna, “But...I can drive you back if you like or--”

Natalie stopped, as the trees stirred in the distance - a hand falling to a large sword that was slung over her back, “Erik?”

Nothing.

“Oracle...I hate to ask more of ya but--”  
“Let us assure Erik’s safety,” she smiled, pulled a hand on Natalie’s shoulder, “Do...you have a gun I could borrow?”

* * *

“We are sorely overmatched!” Specs yelled from the other side of the Mech, as Noct warped across the field - trying to restore a bit of energy before throwing himself at this damn thing again. It...seemed to barely be taking damage. No matter what they did, it just...kept going.

“So...plan?” Prompto’s gun echoed around the desert around them, as he rolled out of the way of missiles from the mech.

“Uh...kill it?” Noct yelled back, warping into its back; Gladio catching him as he dropped down - half flinging him back at the Mech.  
“And here I was...trying to charm it,” Prompto’s voice coming from...somewhere Noct couldn’t see.  
“You have all those Arms at your disposal,” Gladio grabbed Noct out of the way of a foot nearly landing him, “ _Use ‘em._ ”

Right. Armiger.  
Did...that even work here?

Forcing the energy through his body, he watched the Royal Arms begin to spin around him. Taking a deep breath, he offered Gladio a nod, “Let’s do this!”

* * *

It was...distressingly silent as they walked. Perhaps that was a touch better than a rather _noisy_ time, and yet it set Luna on edge. Natalie was moving in near-silence, other than the occasional call to her friend. She...really didn’t want this woman to lose two friends in one day. One, was more than enough for anyone.

A gun sat in a holster on her hip, courtesy of Natalie. It was rather different from Prompto’s own weapon, but it still shared the basic ideas. Honestly, Luna was hoping she wouldn’t have to use it. Her training was rather limited and short - not nearly enough for the type of wild animals that seemed to roam around.

“There you are, you pile of dog-shit,” Natalie called - causing Luna to glance over.

Erik was sitting at the base of a tree - a few dead animals around him. Blood was rather scattered everywhere, but it was difficult to determine if any was his.

“Ah, fuck off Nat.”  
“Don’t be stupid.”  
“I just needed air.”  
“Got blood instead. It yours?”

Erik rotated his leg to show a rather nasty gash, “Far from the worst.”  
“Dumbass.”

“May I…?” Luna asked, remaining a few paces behind Natalie.  
“Only if ya want, girlie. Uh - your...Highness? Oracle?”  
“Just call me Luna - it’s quite fine.”  
“Well, Luna, I’m fine with letting him suffer for being an idiot but--”

“Don’t be a bitch, Nat.”  
“Shut up Erik. Anyway - he won’t die from that so he’s fine.”  
“Nat.”

Luna laughed under her breath, before moving forward, “Let’s get started, shall we?”

* * *

_”Noooooct!”_

This...wasn’t going well. No matter what they did, it wasn’t enough. 

Even with use of the Armiger, it still seemed fine; Noct shoved aside by a swipe of one of its mechanical arms. He...tried to dodge it, but after using the Armiger, he was...drained. Falling to his knees as the stasis kicked in, he really...really didn’t have a chance.

Hitting a large rock, he remained on the ground. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears - head pounding. Breath shallow. His entire body felt like it was being shocked. He’d...never get used to that feeling. 

Taking a forced deep breath, he pulled a potion of out his pocket and broke it over him - the fog clearing. Shoving himself to his feet, he felt a familiar pull that instantly sent dread through him. An Astral was asking to be summoned - thinking he had bitten off more than he could deal with. Which...wasn’t wrong. But that didn’t make the next part _any_ better.

“Alright, alright,” his voice quiet - as he remained on the outskirts of battle.  
Taking a deep breath, he let it in.

His vision blurred - the ground suddenly growing closer, as the Astral took every drop of energy from him. It wasn’t like...warping. He couldn’t go into stasis from summoning one. Instead, he just almost passed out...every time. 

Noct tried to blink back the blackness that threatened to consume him; his breath suddenly fogging in front of his face. Ice forming on the ground.

Wait...but that meant--

* * *

Luna sat with both Erik and Natalie as they fixed lunch; their deceased friend already dealt with. They had chosen to move Havens before eating - which...she understood. What she hadn’t expected, however, was them to offer her both food and what appeared to be friendship. Most asked her to use her powers, then bowed down - seeing her as some mystical being. But instead, they actually asked questions _about_ her, and seemed to genuinely wish to get to know her.

Surprising.

Glancing down at her phone, she smiled at a small tidal-wave of text messages from Cindy.

> CINDY: everything alright?  
>  CINDY: thought you’d be out for maybe an hour and it’s been 3  
>  CINDY: if ya text me just one letter i can get help out there asap  
>  CINDY: i didnt trust the likes of them.  
>  CINDY: some hunters are good, strong people  
>  CINDY: they keep the daemons out, you know?  
>  CINDY: but they were just a good hot mess  
>  LUNAFREYA: I’m quite alright Cindy <33  
>  LUNAFREYA: we are simply eating at the moment  
>  LUNAFREYA: I was too late to save their friend, but the man became injured in his depression  
>  LUNAFREYA: So at least I was able to help  
>  LUNAFREYA: :)  
>  CINDY: look at you using emotes  
>  CINDY: well, glad you’re safe sugar  
>  CINDY: miss ya something fierce at the shop today  
> 

Luna stared at her phone for several moments, feeling her heart feel...funny. Taking a deep breath, she typed a reply.

> LUNAFREYA: I miss you too, Cindy.

* * *

It didn’t work. It didn’t...fucking work.

Noct stared at the mech as it just...stood there. Still shooting. Still existing. He had never seen anything survive an Astral before. But it had.

_”Seriously?!”_ Prompto yelled from Noct's side.

They couldn’t keep this up. Everyone was breathing hard. Even sarcastic jokes that always came when they were a little over their head, had died off. Instead, it was gasps of pain, gunfire, explosions of the mech’s missiles, feet desperately trying to get away.

This was hell.

It was then Noct glanced down at his hand.  
The Ring of Lucii.

He hated using it. If he wasn’t scared of what would happen if he took it off, he would have ages ago. The ring, itself, didn’t...drain him as much when he wasn’t using it. Just got tired about an hour or so earlier than normal. When he used it, he knew it ate at him. Literally. 

But what choice did he have?

Holding the ring above his head, he felt his energy drain away. A pink light flickering around him, as a strange wind nearly knocked him off his feet. He stared directly forward at the Mech, as a large vortex appeared behind it.

Normally...this didn’t work.  
But he was running out of options.

The vortex swallowed the mech whole. The pink light instantly disappearing - wind going with it.

Noct fell to his knees - feeling the fatigue hit him like a bus. He...wasn’t sure he could stand up again - even if he tried. Arms shaking, he attempted to keep his face from slamming into the ground. A bit of blood dripped from either his nose or mouth, and hit the hot road under his fingers.

Gross.

“Holy shit,” Gladio called from somewhere far off.  
“Simply remarkable,” Ignis’ voice closer.  
“Whoa… _whoa, Noct_ ,” Prompto’s voice was the closest.

Noct remained on his hands and knees, attempting to catch his breath...and make the world stop spinning around him. It wasn’t working.

A hand gently landed on his back, but he didn’t move. He just...wanted to stay still for a bit.

“You okay, bro?”  
“No.”

“That was a rather drastic showing of power,” Ignis was closer now, “He is likely very---”  
“So...drag him back to camp? Put some food in ‘em?” Gladio asked, from somewhere near Ignis.  
“If he holds any form of appetite, yes. Perhaps genuine rest would be best for him.”

Prompto’s hand was still on his back - drawing small comforting circles.  
“What sounds good to you, bud? Sleep? Food? Just laying _right here_?”

“I…” Noct swallowed, “Don’t...feel so good.” 

* * *

> PROMPTO: lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
>  PROMPTO: hay gurrrrlll  
>  PROMPTO: how’s life as a badass huntress??  
>  LUNAFREYA: I honestly keep getting more and more involved as the day wears on.  
>  LUNAFREYA: How are things with everyone?  
>  PROMPTO: lololol man so like  
>  PROMPTO: there was a like high-level mech  
>  LUNAFREYA: ...High level?  
>  PROMPTO: and like NO MATTER WHAT WE DID???  
>  PROMPTO: it just  
>  PROMPTO: kept  
>  PROMPTO: nOT DyING  
>  LUNAFREYA: :(((  
>  PROMPTO: rIGHT???  
>  PROMPTO: sooo noct used armiger  
>  PROMPTO: yanno the floaty blade thing  
>  LUNAFREYA: Did that finally damage it?  
>  PROMPTO: Some??? I think??? Not enough  
>  LUNAFREYA: :((((((((  
>  PROMPTO: RIGHT???  
>  PROMPTO: sO noct was all DRAINED from that like stasis mode and everything  
>  PROMPTO: THEN HE SUMMONS SHIVA  
>  LUNAFREYA: He should not have access to that Astral within this point in his timeline???  
>  PROMPTO: R I G H T  
>  PROMPTO: but the naked ice lady totally came in  
>  PROMPTO: ((WHO’S APPARENTLY GENTIANA??????))  
>  LUNAFREYA: ((WHAT??))  
>  PROMPTO: AND THE MECH WAS STILL ALIVE  
>  LUNAFREYA: h o w  
>  PROMPTO: !!! you’RE LEARNING HOW TO ADD EMOTION TO TEXTS IM SO PROUD  
>  PROMPTO: thEY GROW UP SO FAST :’)  
>  LUNAFREYA: <333  
>  PROMPTO: anYWAY  
>  PROMPTO: the squad™ wasn’t doing so hot  
>  PROMPTO: like i was just...so tired  
>  PROMPTO: even iggy looked tired and that man looks perfect 99% of the time  
>  PROMPTO: gladio’s abs were frowning  
>  PROMPTO: aka hot mess all around  
>  PROMPTO: SO NOCT USES THE RING  
>  LUNAFREYA: The Ring is a burden on the best of days.  
>  PROMPTO: LIKE I KEEP FORGETTING HE HAS IT BECAUSE HE NEVER USES IT  
>  PROMPTO: for obvs reasons cuz like that thing seems to just DRAIN him yanno?  
>  LUNAFREYA: :(  
>  PROMPTO: so like  
>  PROMPTO: after he uses armiger  
>  PROMPTO: a summon  
>  PROMPTO: and the ring  
>  PROMPTO: he’s sorta???  
>  LUNAFREYA: is he alright?  
>  PROMPTO: well he basically refused to move for several minutes  
>  PROMPTO: thennnn threw up  
>  PROMPTO: so uhhh we’re on our way to lestallum  
>  PROMPTO: cuz broski earned a bed  
>  PROMPTO: once we’re there either iggy or i could take the regalia to pick ya up  
>  PROMPTO: just lemme know wherreeee  
>  LUNAFREYA: I’m actually rather far West; near vesperpool  
>  PROMPTO: HOW DID YOU GET  
>  LUNAFREYA: I befriended the Hunters I assisted earlier and they wanted to show me some places I hadn’t heard of  
>  PROMPTO: aww ur making friends <333  
>  PROMPTO: but...we all kinda wanna meet up to discuss Things™ at some point  
>  PROMPTO: should we just like  
>  PROMPTO: meet you somewhere over there or???  
>  LUNAFREYA: there’s an RV not far from me  
>  LUNAFREYA: Perhaps there would be suitable?  
>  PROMPTO: souNDS GOOD TO ME  
>  PROMPTO: you’re talking about the Hunter Camp over yonder??  
>  LUNAFREYA: yes!  
>  LUNAFREYA: <3333  
>  LUNAFREYA: see you tomorrow!!!  
>  LUNAFREYA: tell Noct to feel better.  
>  PROMPTO: will do <3  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS  
> (but slightly more christmas since today, is in fact, christmas)
> 
> THE PLOT THICKENS 
> 
> 1\. emotional bag of carrots was originally a typo of 'emotional bag of cats' and i just sorta accepted it and left it  
> 2\. the high level mech was a real thing that happened to me in chapter 15. it was level 99 and refused to take ANY DAMAGE until i used the dang ring  
> 3\. i originally wanted to earn the M rating fully on christmas but things didn't line up :(  
> 4\. I REALLY LIKE THE LEVEL OF ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER / PACING
> 
> anyway i normally just make a one-liner joke but i'm feeling chatty 
> 
> thank you all for the amazing support through your kudos, comments, and bookmarks!!!!  
> [tumblr](http://tactical-nuclear-penguin.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol)


	6. Stinkin' Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two quick things before we dive in:  
> 1\. PopTart is what Noct named his Carbuncle.  
> 2\. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Stinkin’ hot.”  
“Yeah.”

Prompto walked at Gladio’s side as they wandered through Lestallum. He had _wanted_ to hang back with Noct at the hotel, but Iggy had called it first and like...he didn’t wanna make it weird. Plus it had been decided while he was in the shower. Sorta sucked that he didn’t have a say, but he’d live.

At least he wasn’t covered in barf anymore.

They were on a mission to get some food from one of the roughly two-cabillion food stands in Lestallum, and pick up a few supplies that Ignis wrote down on a list for them. Easy enough.

“Got any ideas for food?” Gladio asked, waving to one of the many ladies that looked like they could rip Prompto in half.  
“Dunno. Like I know what Noct would _find yummy_ ; but since he puked--”  
“--On you.”  
“I’m not sure what it can handle. Like, is his tummy upset? Or was that just his body backfiring from using all that shiz?”  
“Maybe we get a few options? Like...a Cup of Noodles and something more solid?”  
“Yeah! Like get options and give him first pick, then we just eat whatever he doesn’t!”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
“And the stuff on the list should all be basic market stuff I think,” Prompto glanced down at the carefully folded piece of paper he had been handed before leaving, “Yeah...like a handful of spices. Some elixirs. Some potions. Easy-peasy.”

They walked in silence - causing Prompto to grab his phone.

> PROMPTO: how u feelin  
> 

He watched his phone for a bit, before sliding it back into his pocket. Noct was probably asleep still. After Prompto helped him to his feet and Noct redecorated Prompto’s attire with lunch, he had basically been out. Gladio had even carried him up to the hotel. He had been _kinda_ awake for that, but passed out again as soon as he was set in a bed. Entire thing was kinda...eerie. Familiar. Like Leviathan, just with less giant sea-monster, less Ardyn, less Luna leaving forever, and less Iggy going Super Saiyan and losing his eyeballs.

“Any word from the Prince of Puke?”  
“Nah. He’s prob still outtie.”  
“Yeah, probably.”

* * *

Unfortunately, Noct was awake.

Half-lidded eyes stared at the ceiling - feeling his phone go off next to him, he sighed. He’d check later. 

Glancing up, he noticed a glass of water sitting on the end-table, with a small bowl filled with saltine crackers. Next to that was that was his small wooden carbuncle. 

His eyes lingered for a bit - silently wondering what time it was. The alarm clock behind all that junk was just blinking **_12:00_** ; so no help there. He knew his phone would tell him, but that required moving. And...he didn’t feel like doing that.

He could hear the weirdly crisp sound of a page turning on the other side of the room. Someone was reading. Probably hadn’t noticed he was awake yet, or they’d have said something. 

Feeling his phone buzz way too many more times, he grabbed it and unlocked the screen...finding the same text sent over and over.

> POPTART: Run.

PopTart was suddenly on his chest; slowly moving closer to his face. A faint growl hummed in the back of its throat, causing Noct to try to crawl back. 

The carbuncle lunged.

Noct woke with a jump; finding himself still on the hotel bed in Lestallum, but without a rabid carbuncle...or whatever that was. Glancing over, the clock still read _12:00_ ; water and crackers still untouched. Little wooden statue still there.

“How are you feeling?” Specs’ voice asked from the opposite direction he was looking. He could feel sweat on his brow, despite the room being cold from the AC.

“...Fine,” he let his breath settle, as he leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes.  
“Gladio and Prompto are out getting food and a few items; they should be back within the hour.”  
“Cool.”  
“Are you in need of anything?”

Noct opened his eyes to see Ignis standing at his bedside - looking genuinely concerned. He...really wished that wasn’t a common expression on the guy’s face.

“Nah.”  


* * *

“So...how ya doin’?” Gladio asked, as they waited for their food. While he hadn’t known Prompto quite as long as Iggy, he could tell the kid had been struggling to adjust to whatever-the-fuck this place was. He got it, though. Sorta in a similar place, himself.

“Sweating,” Prompto nodded, pulling out his phone; a small smile pulling at his lips, before he slipped it away. Apparently Noct was awake.  
“Same.”  
“I wonder if this food’ll help, dude. Or if he’ll just wanna pass back out? I mean...how long did he sleep after Leviathan?”  
“Days, I think.”  
“At least we’re not racing to stop something. I...think. Gladio, are we racing to stop something?”  
“Not that I’m aware of.”  
“Cool. I mean we’re supposed to meet Luna by Vesperpool tomorrow but like...if he’s still garbage by the time we pass out, then I say we push it?”  
“Sounds good. She can always meet us here if he takes too long to get his shit together. Or we can pick her up.”  
“True, true, my dude.”

Prompto glanced over at an oversized fountain that was down the street, before his gaze fell back to Gladio, “Hey Gladio?”  
“Sup?”  
“What do you think this is?”  
“Fountain.”

It was hard to not mess with Prompto.

“No...no I mean, like...this place.”  
“Lestallum.”

And way too fun.

“Seriously?” Prompto looked back over at Gladio - annoyance plain as day on his face.  
“Yup.”  
“You know what I mean, bro.”  
“Dunno. Could be a lot of things. Isn’t that why we’re meeting up with Luna?”  
“Well...yeah, just wanted to know your take.”  
“Crystal-bullshit makes sense. Dunno if it’s right though. We basically got...nothing supporting anything. For all we know, this is as real as life before we croaked.”  
“And we’re just...living it again? Reincarnation or whatever?”  
“Nah, we’d be reborn as someone else or at least at some other time with that.”  
“Oh.”  
“Considering how many Astrals got involved with Noct before it all hit the fan...not sure what the rules are anymore.”  
“True. He literally had Gods on his side. Well...not Ifrit.”  
“Screw that guy.”  
“Forreal.”

Prompto leaned back against the wall next to him, “Some part of me isn’t sure I wanna know what’s going on, yanno?”  
“You brought it up.”  
“Because it’s _weird._ All of it. And I can’t shake the feeling that we’re missing something big.”  
“Like what?”  
“Why do we remember things that haven’t happened yet? But no one else does? Is anyone else here like us? If this is about dying together, why is Luna here? None of this really...adds up. Dunno.”

Prompto ran a hand through his hair - eyes locked on the blue sky above them. Kid was stressed.

“Let’s just not think about it,” Gladio shrugged, “Enjoy it, yanno?”  
“Yeah,” Prompto’s gaze fell to the ground, before refocusing on Gladio - a smile pulling at his lips, “Sounds good.”

* * *

> NOCTIS: im alive  
>  PROMPTO: r u tho  
>  NOCTIS: no  
>  NOCTIS: neither r u  
>  PROMPTO: :( 

Luna smiled, as she glanced down at her phone. The day had been rather...exhausting, and it was good to see Noctis actually near his phone. Since Prompto had texted her about his condition, he had been silent until now.

> LUNAFREYA: I’m glad you’re feeling better!!!! <33  
>  NOCTIS: same  
>  PROMPTO: just add fries  
>  PROMPTO: and he magically comes back to life  
>  LUNAFREYA: Good to know  
>  LUNAFREYA: I apologize for not being there to heal you Noctis :(  
>  NOCTIS: nah its fine  
>  NOCTIS: i just needed sleep and fries  
>  PROMPTO: hows stuff on your end lulu :D  
>  PROMPTO: ????  
>  LUNAFREYA: lulu  
>  PROMPTO: loooo  
>  PROMPTO: loo  
>  PROMPTO: first lu is slightly longer  
>  LUNAFREYA: Of course  
>  NOCTIS: he likes making nicknames that never stick  
>  PROMPTO: :(  
>  LUNAFREYA: Lulu is cute <3  
>  PROMPTO: RIGHT???  
>  LUNAFREYA: But I must admit I’m quite enjoying things on my end  
>  LUNAFREYA: The Hunters seem to have rather taken to me.  
>  LUNAFREYA: And I’m getting to see places I’ve only read about!!  
>  LUNAFREYA: It’s so very beautiful here.  
>  LUNAFREYA: And I’m able to lend them my skills!!  
>  PROMPTO: dude that’s AWESOME luna  
>  NOCTIS: i thought she was lulu now  
>  PROMPTO: ...DAMMIT  
>  NOCTIS: he said that out loud too  
>  LUNAFREYA: Fascinating.  
>  LUNAFREYA: What are you both up to tonight?  
> 

“Need anything else, Luna?”

Glancing up from her phone, she offered the young man a smile - accepting the plate of food he was offering her. She was presently at a campsite with a small handful of hunters. They had _insisted_ on making her dinner after she saved them from a rather… _enthusiastic_ creature that had overwhelmed the group. Luna was able to heal them all back to full health before anything grew too hectic. 

“I am quite alright. Thank you.”

> PROMPTO: rn we r chillin  
>  NOCTIS: watching tv  
>  PROMPTO: lestallum is like BOOKED so we actually have 2 smaller rooms  
>  PROMPTO: but we’re all piled into one as we eat  
>  NOCTIS: got a connecting door which is cool  
>  PROMPTO: iggy and gladio just left for the night so i guess????  
>  NOCTIS: sleep time.  
>  PROMPTO: GOODNIGHT LULU  
>  NOCTIS: night  
> 

Luna shook her head, enjoying this new part of her life she never knew she wished to have.

> LUNAFREYA: goodnight <33

* * *

Prompto sighed as he buried his nose into the back of Noct’s neck. It was nice that they got their own room. How hot it _still_ was, wasn’t so nice. Bonus points for the AC not really working. It just sorta mouth-breathed a bit and called it a day. Apparently Noct had used it _so hard_...it broke.

So...they were both on top of the covers.

Now that they got Noct actually _to_ Lestallum and let him rest, he was almost his usual self again. Still a bit out of it - but food fixed that. It was sorta...scary how much those things back-to-back took out of him. 

So...it was sorta beyond awesome he was feeling himself again.

Placing a few scattered kisses on the back of Noct’s neck, he let them slip to the side - brushing his teeth just under Noct’s ear. Much to his surprise, this got a reaction. A quiet sound, followed by him sort of shifting. Oho - he liked that? Well...Prompto was _hardly_ one to say no to Noct. Like...ever.

With a smirk, he became less gentle; taking Noct’s ear in his mouth, before rough kisses fell back to his neck. Breath growing heavier, Prompto slipped his hand up the front of Noct’s shirt - casually running his fingers along his stomach. And that...well, Noct was making more sounds by the second. Not really a moan, but dude - it was close.

Then Noct rolled back to meet him. Well - turned around first. Unlike their other _two whole_ major smooches, Noct seemed to be more of a participant than normal. Like he was _there_ the other two times, but Prompto was _very_ he was kinda nervous. Not really a bad thing, but...he seemed to be figuring it out. 

Prompto gently eased him onto his back without thought - sorta just following the _need_ to be on top of Noct. Which...he probably shouldn’t have done. Noct was very new to all of this. There were a few girls Prompto thought Noct had a thing with at some point or another, but there wasn’t really any proof of that. Like...they were girls, and his friend; then suddenly they weren’t. Prompto never really pressed. But he was like ninety-nine percent sure that kiss by the dock was Noct’s first one.

Noct seemed down, though. Slid himself back and even moved his legs so Prompto could easily press his hips against Noct’s. Dude may have been a virgin, but he knew what was up. Which was _both of them_. Hell yeah.

Honestly, Prompto had this dream before.

Normally Noct was on top of _him_ in those dreams, but damn...he never thought he’d get this. The friggin’ Prince - or King or whatever - breathing hard because of _him_. Nails digging into his back because of things _he_ was doing. That fuckin’ look in Noct’s eye when he rolled his hips against him. It was like...perfect. All of it was perfect. And felt...right. Normally first-sexy-things felt funny. Sorta awkward. Nerve-wracking. But with Noct? It didn’t. They were already intimate, just not like this. It was sorta...weird they had never done this, honestly. There were a few close calls in the past. But never anything so...actually sexual.

Prompto’s mouth broke from Noct’s, moving to his neck; not bothering to be gentle. It would probably leave a mark in the morning, but that was fine. Well...Noct would be mad; but didn’t seem to have a complaint at the moment. In fact, he seemed really, really happy. 

And noisy, like damn.

Nails digging into Prompto’s back, Noct moaned. Not even a half one. A full on, wavering, sexual _sound_ just fell out of the guy’s mouth. It was probably a mixture of the neck stuff, with the grinding stuff. He seemed to like both.

Good to know.

Then, there was a click.  
And footsteps.

“Oh...my word.”

Right, the rooms were connected.

Prompto quickly climbed off - face bright red as he turned to see both Gladio and Ignis - weapons out.  
Great - they were here to kill him.

“Do you mind?” Noct’s voice irritated, as he sat up.

“Yeah...wouldn’t say Noct’s in danger of anything other than--”  
“Please do not finish that thought, Gladio,” Iggy shoved his glasses up his face, kinda seeming irritated on what they walked in on.

“Well, I don’t think _daemons_ are coming,” Gladio was struggling to keep a straight face - a smile continuing to break through, “But--”  
“Do not,” Ignis stopped him again, holding up a hand, “We...apologize for intruding. But perhaps if you two are up to such… _acts_ , attempt...to lower the volume or perhaps try locking our connecting door? Just a word of advice.”

Ignis shook his head before walking towards the door - Gladio holding up behind him; oversized sword still slung over his shoulder. Fishing something out of his pocket, he threw the mystery item at the foot of the bed before making finger-guns, winking, and following Iggy out of the room.

Prompto already knew what he threw, but didn’t want to look.

He looked.  
It was a condom.

“Well, that sucked,” Prompto frowned, before falling back on the bed, “If I could just unlive that moment of my life, dude - that would be fab.”

“They could have knocked,” Noct’s voice quiet, as he grabbed the TV remote and flipped on the TV - before turning up the volume slightly. Well - apparently he wanted to some amazing late night TV or….why was he getting up? And locking the door between the rooms?

Prompto’s brow hooked, as Noct climbed back onto the bed.  
Then on top of him.

Oh.

Their lips met too fast - teeth hitting one another; but that didn’t seem to stop Noct. Apparently he liked what they started earlier. Well, Prompto wasn’t going to complain. 

A wandering hand slid south - slipping between them. Finding the boon of his search, Prompto pressed his palm against it - a smirk pulling at his features as Noct’s breath hitched; breaking the kiss to glance down at Prompto.

“What? Did that feel good or somethin’, bro?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Want me to do it again?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Or,” Prompto felt his face grow even more red - but man, he was already here. Already in the moment. Might as well, “I could,” his hand slid up to the brim of Noct’s pants, “Yanno. Go a few more layers down.”  
“Oh.”  
“O-or not! Just an idea, dude. I’m happy to go as slow or fast as you want, t-b-h.”  
“You can...do that. If you want,” Noct’s voice seemed off somehow, causing Prompto to frown. He dropped his hand away from his pants.  
“Broski, it all good. We can just smooch a bunch more. Sorry I--”  
“No. It’s fine. I...want it. Just...I dunno.”  
“Nervous, dude?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay let’s not just go for the dick then. How about...less layers?”  
“Huh?”  
“Like…” Prompto pulled off his own shirt - then motioned to Noct, “If...you want.”  
“Okay.”

Noct shoved himself up onto his knees and pulled off his shirt. Prompto knew it wasn’t meant to be showy - and hell it was a bit awkward. Head getting stuck in his shirt; balance almost lost. But damn...something about it made his jaw clench.

It was...nice not having to hide his crush on his bff anymore.

“Now...what?” Noct asked - leaning back down over Prompto.  
“More smoochin’ if that sounds good?”  
“Yeah.”

This kiss started gentle. A heated slow movement. Prompto’s fingers settling in Noct’s hair - pulling him closer. It...was probably better they started slower, anyway. Easy to get ahead of himself, and stuff. What was important was that Noct was _comfortable_ with all this. Cuz...yanno. He wasn’t exactly Luna. Might have had blond hair and blue eyes - but definitely was sportin’ something else down south. But Noct...didn’t seem to care. Hell, he didn’t really seem to even think about that stuff.

Meanwhile Prompto had lost countless nights of sleep wondering if he liked guys.

The kiss broke - Noct’s mouth moving to Prompto’s neck. It started...gentle. He was testing to see what made Prompto tick; which was sort of an advanced technique for someone who was so new. Fast learner. It didn’t take long for him to do to Prompto’s neck, what Prompto had been doing to his. 

Hoo boy.

Prompto’s teeth dug into his lower lip, as he bit back sound that he was _pretty certain_ the guys would hear. But it slipped out anyway. A sort of shaking _oh_ that caused Noct to laugh into his neck. Man, he really wish he kissed him sooner.

His hand gravitated back towards the brim of Noct’s pants, before he stopped himself. No, it was still too soon. Like, Noct clearly--

“Do it.”

Prompto glanced up at Noct - the guy’s hair a mess, face flush. Man-oh-man, it was fuckin’ hot as hell.  
“Do...what, bro?”  
“If you still want to, go for it,” he smirked - whatever anxiety had been there, his own damned _drive_ had apparently shoved away.

Grabbing hold of Noct’s cock, his breath shook - head bowing forward over Prompto, as a moan slipped out between gritted teeth. Damn, damn, damn. He was definitely going to keep going. Using his other hand, he pulled Noct’s _royal scepter_ over the top of his pants, for easier access. Their lips quickly meeting again as he began to work the shaft.

Man, he never thought Noct would be so _noisy_. Considering the guy grunted and sighed about fifty times while just filling up gas, this _really_ shouldn’t have been a surprise.

Suddenly Prompto was _really_ glad Noct turned on the TV; but was low-key worried it wasn’t loud enough. 

The kisses grew more hungry. Ragged. Teeth pulling at lips. Hovering near one another as brows pinched together; Prompto’s fingers slowing before speeding up. He knew it was frustrating Noct a bit - but man that pay off. That _look_ on his face.

Then things went from needy to...desperate. Noct was basically panting - his forehead pressed against Prompto’s; not even trying to kiss anymore. He was on the edge; fingers digging into the bed on either side of Prompto’s head.

“I’m...I’m--”

And then he did. All over Prompto’s stomach, chest...everywhere. 

He remained in place for a second - slowing his breathing as he glanced down at the mess he made; soft laugh falling from his lips, “That’s...a lot.”  
“Damn dude; apparently you _really_ needed that.”

“It’s only been ten years.”  
“Fuck, dude. I mean...I get it but like. Shit. Damn. Did that make you go blind, bro? Are you still breathing?”

Noct flopped onto the bed next to Prompto, “No.”  
“...Well stop being dead - I can’t move and your slime is getting cold.”  
“...Slime?”  
“Man goo. Man milk. Jizz. Splooge. Man splatter. Cum.”  
“Uhg.”  
“You’re holding me hostage, bro.”

Noct leaned over the side of the bed - pulling a box of complimentary tissues from the end table, before balancing it on Prompto’s forehead.

Ripping a handful out, Prompto quickly went to wiping it all up, “Oh...oh no. It’s in my belly button.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Nah dude - it cool. Just damn...glad I could assist,” Prompto glanced over and winked, before laughing and continuing to clean himself off.  
“Should...I do that for you or---” Noct’s eyes on the ceiling - his breath still settling.  
“Nah, bro. Let’s just do this one step at a time, yanno? You’re still like...new to this shit. Don’t wanna drown ya. Literally.”  
“Okay,” Noct almost sounded a bit relieved, as he settled against Prompto shoulder - watching as he continued to wipe up the mess.

“Feel good?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Have fun?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Liking this whole ‘dating your best friend’ thing?” Prompto smirked, nudging Noct slightly with his shoulder.

Beside him, he felt Noct shift closer to him; resting against the crook of his neck.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> okay sorry
> 
> BUT YEAH. Finally earned the M rating. This is the first time I've had sexy ffxv stuff so??? Hope it wasn't hot garbage.  
> This is a slightly slower/shorter chapter but??? Ending where I did felt GOOD so i did  
> also fun fact: this chapter has content that wasn't written a week ago. i've been adding more/tweaking things as we go, based on your comments and stuff. YEAH
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS, COMMENTS, BOOKMARKS, AND JUST TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ MY SHIT
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol) & [tumblr](http://tactical-nuclear-penguin.tumblr.com)


	7. Raspberry Plastic

“Our findings thus-far,” Iggy slid his glasses up his nose, as he made a vague motion with his hand, “Have been...rather odd.”

The RV itself was sorta...cramped with everyone in it. Not super ideal for five people - but hey, it worked.

Prompto sat across from Noct at the RV’s tiny-tiny table - tongue pressed to the corner of his cheek as Iggy explained everything. Noct, himself, seemed kinda disinterested. But...it was honestly hard to tell with him, t-b-h. Luna had her head on her knees - sitting across from them on one of the beds. _She_ was interested, at least. The Iginator himself was standing in the tiny-tiny walkway; Gladio standing a few paces behind him, leaning on the wall.

“We assumed our point within the world’s timeline was before Altissia - which appears to be true with the world itself. With _us_ however…” he paused, “Noctis has the ability to summon Shiva - something that did not come to pass until shortly before he disappeared into the Crystal for ten years. He also appears to have access to all thirteen Royal Arms - as seen within the Armiger; again, that cannot be possible because that did not come to pass, until after we all boarded the train in Altissia.”

Prompto glanced over at Noct - seeing a bit of surprise across his features. Apparently, he didn’t even know some of that. Probably the number of Royal Arms thing. Iggy would totally be someone to count the _quickly spinning weapons_ , as Noct whaled on a mech.

“Our encounter with daemons outside of Insomnia I am going to rule as inconclusive,” he took a deep breath.  
“Uh...what? You were there Iggy. It was just like--” Gladio butt in, but Iggy rose a hand to silence him.  
“Correct, I was present. But - as Prompto pointed out to me that night - we,” he heaved a sigh, “The three of us perished in a similar circumstance, causing each of us to react strongly to what may have been an ordinary fight. I would turn to Noctis for his thoughts on the fight; however with our _altered_ states, that may have made the fight harder on him as well.”  
“That’s all nice and shit, but Cindy literally brought us up there cuz somethin’ was up, Iggy. We know that was way more daemons than we normally see. Yeah - we were all kinda freaked, but that was a hard fight.”

Ignis’ face was hidden as he glanced over his shoulder at Gladio, “I understand that. I am simply stating something else that should come into consideration.”  
“Just don’t rule it out.”  
“I am not,” Ignis turned back to the group - looking kinda tired.

“So, in reality, while we have more information than we did previously - we...have far less idea what is actually going on in this world,” Iggy ran a hand through his hair. Something Prompto had only seen a handful of times.

He was nervous.

“So...what do we do now?” Prompto asked, really-really not liking where this was going.

Ignis took a deep breath, before intertwining his fingers behind his back.

“I...am unsure.”

* * *

Noct was not enjoying the RV.  
There were just...way too many people.

Prompto, Luna, and Gladio were playing some card game at the table - Ignis cooking in the RV for once. Noct was on one of the beds, scrolling through his phone. Everyone kept trying to drag him into the card game, but he just wasn’t feeling it.

“Noctis?” Ignis’ voice caused him to glance up from his phone, “If you have a moment, may I ask for your assistance?”  
“Uh...yeah, sure I guess.”

Noct found his place next to a pot of something that looked like a sauce. He was given a spoon to stir.

“How...are you feeling?” Ignis’ voice quiet, as he stirred - soft enough that only the two of them could hear.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You seem...a touch quieter than usual after that show of power yesterday.”  
“Just tired.”

He could feel Ignis’ eyes on the ring, causing him to rub it with his thumb slightly, as he stirred.

“Does...the Ring still pain you?”  
“It’s fine.”

He wasn’t looking at Specs, but could feel his expression.  
After all, Ignis using the Ring is what made him lose his vision.

“Noctis...I know our reality is a touch questionable at the moment, but if you don’t tell me things, I cannot help you.”  
“There’s nothing to tell.”  
“Yesterday, you fell quite...distressingly ill after using the Ring in question--”  
“I didn’t just use the Ring.”  
“While true, it was the final element.”  
“I just pushed too hard.”  
“Please be mindful of your limits.”

Noctis laughed, and handed the spoon back to Ignis.

“I’m getting air.”  
“Noctis---”

He held the other man’s gaze for a beat, before grabbing his jacket - noticing...everyone watching them. Great, just...great.

Slamming the door behind him, he moved away from the RV, not really sure where he was headed. Just...away. He could already feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he ignored it. For once, he just needed to be alone.

It shouldn’t have bothered him. It really, really shouldn’t have. He...knew what Ignis meant. Just be careful. He was always telling him to be careful. But after everything that had happened, it seemed kinda...like salt in the wound. 

The entire road trip had pushed him harder and harder. Shoving him beyond every threshold he thought he had, even when he tried to lean back against it.

His limits had never seemed to matter before, why should they now?

Noctis found himself inside the General Store across the street. A song played over the speakers that he shouldn’t have known the words to, but did. With his hands shoved into his pockets, he stared at the shelves - not really sure why he was in there. 

His phone buzzed again in his pocket.  
He ignored it.

Deciding on a bag of gummy worms, he paid and headed back into the night - opening the bag as soon as he was clear of the door. Biting one in half, he made a face - before noticing he was being watched. An old woman sat in a rocking chair not far from him.

“Uh...hey.”  
“Come sit with me, child,” she motioned at a chair beside her.

Against his better judgement, he sat next to her - holding out the bag as he sat down in an idle offer to share. Might as well make some friends in this backwards place.

She grabbed one - examining it before taking a bite, “Tastes like sugary plastic, doesn’t it?”  
“Raspberry sugary plastic.”

She laughed, before shaking her head, “I’ve heard all about you, Prince Noctis,” her voice quiet, as she studied the half-eaten gummy worm, before glancing up at him, “You and your exploits.”

“You...know who I am?”  
“Of course I do. And I think it’s about time you took the next step. Don’t you?”

Noct froze mid-chew - brows pinching together. 

“Um...what next step?”

She laughed, before finishing off her gummy worm.

“Well my boy, let me explain. I look after eight seals. Seals that help protect the Kingdom. Maybe you’ve seen them, in your to-ing and fro-ing. Strange doors, tucked away in caves and ruins.”  
“The...big locked doors?”  
“The very same,” she pulled a key from her pocket, “This here is the key that opens them all. Beyond each door lurks a terrible evil. One that not even our most seasoned hunters dare to take on. But...you’re more than that now.”

Noctis remained silent, eyes dropping to the ground, before rising back to the woman. There was something...unsettling about all of this. But it’s what they all needed; direction.

“That’s right - you have the power of Kings flowing through your veins. Stronger now than ever. You’re...the only one I’d trust the key to. No one else,” she waved the key a bit, before handed it to Noctis. 

He offered her another gummy worm.

* * *

> PROMTPO: bruh u ok  
>  PROMPTO: also 10/10 door slam  
>  PROMPTO: very dramatic without being like TOO ANGER  
>  PROMPTO: tho srsly lemme know if u need me to ninja outta here  
>  PROMPTO: this rv has a SECRET HATCH ON THE TOP  
>  PROMPTO: luna and i just found it  
>  PROMPTO: ya  
>  PROMPTO: also it chill if u wanna be alone  
>  PROMPTO: sorry for the wall o words  
>  PROMPTO: <33333333333333  
>  NOCT-NOCT: sorry i was quiet  
>  NOCT-NOCT: made friends with some old lady  
>  PROMPTO: GET IT  
>  NOCT-NOCT: ?????  
>  NOCT-NOCT: ill be back in a sec  
>  PROMPTO: cool cool cool  
>  PROMPTO: missed u ;;  
>  NOCT-NOCT: i was gone for like an hour  
>  PROMPTO: I HAVE ABANDONMENT ISSUES  
>  PROMPTO: AFTER THE WHOLE  
>  PROMPTO: CRYSTAL  
>  PROMPTO: THING  
>  NOCT-NOCT: u had that before the crystal  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :)  
>  PROMPTO: u r a turd  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :)))  
>  PROMPTO: A TURD  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :))))))))))))))  
>  NOCT-NOCT: <3.  
> 

* * *

“Wait… _how_ many are there?” Prompto asked, as Ignis yelled for everyone to regroup.

This place was intense; even by Gladio’s standards. Most dungeons had a sorta ‘theme’, other than _murder stuff_. But beyond these locked doors, it was just a maze of daemons that wanted them dead.

“One for every dungeon we’ve done,” Noct’s voice out of breath, as he moved out of the way of an attack.  
“Dude! That’s a _lot_ of locked doors.”

“Perhaps we should discuss this while _not_ fighting for our lives,” Iggy pointed out, switching from his daggers to javelin - offering Gladio a nod as they both dove in, to blindside the damned thing.

“I can multitask! _Whoa_ ,” Gladio wasn’t watching Prompto - but he assumed he just almost died. After years and years of fighting next to that kid, it really didn’t surprise him.

Back during the Crownsguard training that Prompto was thrown into, Cor would pass on the kid’s progress to Gladio after every session. He had potential, but the attention span of a flea. 

After Noct took his Crystal nap, the kid had focused in. Some. 

“And...that’s the last of them. For now,” Ignis wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist, looking ragged as hell. They all did. Felt like they had been in this damned place all day.

“How much further, Noct?” Prompto asked - reloading his gun.  
“Uh...dunno.”  
“Didn’t the creepy old lady give you like...a map or something?”  
“Nope.”  
“Just...handed you a key?”  
“Yup.”  
“And was like _go kill shit, bruh_.”  
“M...hm.”  
“But why?”

“It’s presently the only lead we have,” Ignis led the way forward - javelin still loosely held at his side.  
“Is it though? Like...we’re just redoing dungeons,” Prompto seemed kinda irritated.  
“Not redoing - going further.”  
“Further into what?”  
“I’m unsure. Noctis - did the woman--”

“Ezma.”  
“Did this _Ezma_ offer any clues to the benefits of pursuing these dungeons?”  
“Just said something about evil behind them.”

“Dude! That sounds like...nothing to help us figure out what the ‘eff is going on,” Prompto sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“Stop bitching,” Gladio put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder to force him to notice daemons that were materializing in front of them, “Start killing.”

* * *

It was a rather hard decision, but Luna did not regret it. The fact was simple; the boys were going somewhere that was a touch over her head, when it came to combat. After all, the old woman had even stated the level of danger was rather high. It was...best that she hadn’t followed them. Luna could be of far more use helping the other Hunters, rather than waiting around for them to return.

She...wasn’t given a second chance, simply to sit around all day.

Many of them were curious about the tremors which appeared to be occasionally. So far, however, they weren’t able to find anything conclusive about them. The entire day had been spent following leads and only finding...nothing. It was a touch frustrating, if she was honest.

Leaning back in her camping chair, she scrolled through her phone. It was almost...distressing how quickly she had gone from never even touching a phone, to feeling like it was a part of her.

> PROMPTO: bruh earthquakes r never ever good  
>  PROMPTO: titan again???  
>  NOCTIS: nah no headaches  
>  PROMPTO: gOOD i was gonna say  
>  PROMPTO: LAST TIME we dealt with earthquakes  
>  PROMPTO: basically noct’d out noct  
>  LUNAFREYA: how so?  
>  NOCTIS: gave me migraines  
>  NOCTIS: titan just wanted to say hey and give me your blessing  
>  PROMPTO: he’s not very good at words  
>  NOCTIS: good with his hands tho  
>  PROMPTO: i cannot believe  
>  NOCTIS: :)  
>  PROMPTO: luna we all almost died like  
>  PROMPTO: 20902830984203984;lajdf times from titan hand crushing  
>  PROMPTO: it was b a d  
>  PROMPTO: SO THIS JOKE IS IN POOR TASTE NOCTIS  
>  NOCTIS: :P  
>  PROMPTO: :d nose lick  
>  NOCTIS: :d  
>  PROMPTO: :d  
>  LUNAFREYA: :d  
>  PROMPTO: YES SHE JOINS US  
>  LUNAFREYA: :D  
>  LUNAFREYA: how are the dungeons?  
>  PROMPTO: DARK AND BORING AND SCARY ALL AT THE SAME TIME  
>  NOCTIS: they’re ok  
>  PROMPTO: it’s like an endless confusing dark maze  
>  PROMPTO: of murder  
>  PROMPTO: good call not coming like  
>  PROMPTO: can i not come too???  
>  NOCTIS: :(  
>  PROMPTO: bro.  
>  NOCTIS: :’(  
>  PROMPTO: bro we both know this SUCKS  
>  NOCTIS: :’((((((((((((((  
>  PROMPTO: br o OOooooo  
>  NOCTIS: :’’’’’’’’’’’’’((((((((((((((((((((  
>  LUNAFREYA: i think you’ve upset him  
>  PROMPTO: no he’s sMILING i cAN SEE HIM  
>  NOCTIS: he’s lying  
>  PROMPTO: he’s LAUGHING  
>  NOCTIS: i am not.  
>  PROMPTO: luna help  
>  LUNAFREYA: i cannot say i know how  
>  PROMPTO: but yeah we got through one of the 20000 dungeons today  
>  PROMPTO: I AM TIRED  
>  LUNAFREYA: are you camping? RV? motel?  
>  PROMPTO: RV! Cuz we smell  
>  NOCTIS: mostly prompto  
>  PROMPTO: st op  
>  NOCTIS: :)  
>  PROMPTO: noct pls  
>  NOCTIS: :)))  
>  PROMPTO: DO YOU SEE WHAT I’M DEALING WITH HERE?????

Luna laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head. It was...refreshing to see Noctis acting like this. A small window into the child she knew, before the Empire took so much from both of them. The man he was now, was nearly unrecognizable. Smiles were rare. His attitude generally sour. And yet in these texts...she saw him. That smiling dark haired boy that thought flowers were beautiful and wanted to show her _every last_ fish he caught. She long thought him gone, since remeeting Noctis after all these years.

And yet, here he was.

> LUNAFREYA: best to not fight it  
>  LUNAFREYA: you’re only encouraging him  
>  NOCTIS: nah  
>  PROMPTO: THAT’S A YES  
>  PROMPTO: anyway sorry your thingo isn’t doing stuff good  
>  NOCTIS: those werent words  
>  PROMPTO: shhhh  
>  NOCTIS: :|  
>  PROMPTO: :D <3333  
>  NOCTIS: :|  
>  PROMPTO: :D <333333333333  
>  NOCTIS: :| <3  
>  PROMPTO: HE SENT ME A HEART  
>  PROMPTO: LUNA LUNA LUNA DID U SEE  
>  LUNAFREYA: I did !!!  
>  NOCTIS: im gonna sleep  
>  PROMPTO: think i am too  
>  PROMPTO: keep us posted on your earthquake stuff!!!!  
>  NOCTIS: we’re gonna do more dungeons tomorrow  
>  PROMPTO: aw man do we have to?  
>  NOCTIS: yup  
>  PROMPTO: :(  
>  NOCTIS: :(  
>  LUNAFREYA: :(  
>  LUNAFREYA: see you both soon.  
>  LUNAFREYA: hopefully tomorrow will yield better results than today.  
>  LUNAFREYA: goodnight <3  
>  PROMPTO: <3333  
>  NOCTIS: night

* * *

These Dungeon Part 2 areas really all looked the same. Prompto was all for exploration and figuring out all this shiz; but this _really really_ felt like it was going nowhere. But...Noct wanted to keep going, for some reason. Normally he’d dig his heels in at the first sign of something sucking; yet here they were. In their like...third? Fifth? Dungeon. It was basically the same maze over and over again; a Haven somewhere before the end. Kinda weird that there was a campsite somewhere where people weren’t supposed to be; yet here they were.

Camping.

Noct was already asleep - surprising no one. Back against the cooler - head rested on his knees. Gladio had started a fire - poking it with a stick every once in awhile to make sure it didn’t die. Meanwhile, Ignis stood at Prompto’s side, as they both worked on dinner. Normally while in these hell-holes, they just did Cup-O-Noodles or some leftovers. But for whatever reason, Iggy was feeling something more _exciting_ \- so Prompto offered to help.

It was sorta weird how Iggy used to hate him. Like...genuine hate. Noct used to pretend like it wasn’t a thing. _That’s just how Specs is._ But dude - there are only so many times Prompto could hear the “joke” about leaving Prompto behind at a gas station, before it stopped being funny. 

“How many do you want cut up, Iggy?” Prompto’s voice quiet, as he shoved his own glasses up his nose. No - he wasn’t wearing the _cooking uniform_ like Gladio joked; but his contacts had felt like sandpaper in his eyes all day...so it was Glasses Time.

“Three should be sufficient,” Ignis nodded - his own attention on the food in front of him, “May...I ask you a question Prompto?”  
“Shoot.”  
“How long...have you and Noctis been involved?”

Honestly he had expected nobody to mention anything to do with them walking in on him and Noct, ever again.

“Oh,” his gut instinct was to deny it was happening at all...but they knew, right? Like there was nothing to really hide at this point, “Since Cape Caem when we first got to this...reality? Universe? I dunno what to call it.”  
“Ah.”

“Good to see you movin’ on Prompto,” Gladio called from the fire, “Also...about damned time.”  
“Uh...what?”  
“You and Noct.”  
“...Oh.”

Prompto glanced over at Noct to see him...still very much asleep. Or...pretending to be. 

“Surprised you both aren’t yelling at me for it,” he shrugged, fatigue and the fact that they were doing the _same thing_ every day, causing him to be a little more blunt than normal.  
“For what? Bangin’ Noct?”  
“Well, yeah. My teens were basically spent living in fear of Ignis killing me in my sleep for looking at Noct too long,” he laughed to himself, surprised to see Iggy smiling too.

“Prompto...before we ended up _here_...yes, I would have taken issue with it,” he admitted - handing Prompto a handful of other vegetables to chop, “But circumstances have changed. We all perished quite terribly at the hands of daemons; Noct at the hands of his very own ancestors. Whatever...this world is, it’s a second chance. I was given my vision back. We were given the sun back. Luna lives. Our lives...have been far from easy ones,” he caught Prompto’s gaze, “Find happiness where you can, Prompto.”

* * *

> LUNA: UPDATE!!!!!!!!  
>  LUNA: WE HAVE A LEAD!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  PROMPT-O: do tell  
>  NOCTIS: :0  
>  LUNA: there’s...something living in the mountain???  
>  NOCTIS: what

Noctis narrowed his eyes at his phone, as they drove away from the _final dungeon_. If he never saw a giant locked door again, he’d be fine with that.

> LUNA: there appears to be something...ancient stirring within the mountain.  
>  LUNA: meet us at the outpost below Hammerhead  
>  LUNA: the name escapes me presently but  
>  LUNA: I’m there with Dave and several other Hunters  
>  LUNA: we’re forming a plan of attack and i feel as though you all should be present  
>  LUNA: they’ve also ASKED me to bring you here  
>  LUNA: ALSO it’ll be good to see you all again!!!  
>  LUNA: I’ve missed you :(  
>  PROMPT-O: WE’VE MISSED YOU TOO  
>  NOCTIS: and doing those dungeons solved nothing :|  
>  PROMPT-O: im tired of caves  
>  NOCTIS: me 2  
>  NOCTIS: see you soon luna

“Luna’s...got a lead,” Noctis glanced up from his phone at the back of Iggy’s head, “Time to fight a mountain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezma's dialogue is nearly identical to what it is in game. I think I added like...a few words for color since Noct isn't actually chilling with her and handing her gummy-worms in-game. So yeah. 
> 
> <333 all your comments and kudos and bookmarks are incredible thank u


	8. Loured In

Prompto...didn’t like this.

For once, it wasn’t because something _new_ and _different_ and _weird_ \- but because it was like...way, way, _way_ too familiar. 

A bunch of Hunters and a ton of other familiar faces, had gathered at the Crow’s Nest just south of Hammerhead. Like...everyone they had remotely made friends with, was there. It was a friggin’ mirror image of the night that Noct came back. Sure, it wasn’t Takka’s but...the feeling was the same. And it was putting him on edge.

Prompto leaned his back against the wall - staying out of the way as everyone talked strategy. Noct was off in a corner talking to that old lady who had given him the Magical Quest to unlock doors and fight like a billion monsters for no reason. Why she was here, he had no idea.

“She’s the leader of the Hunters,” Luna leaned on the wall beside him - her gaze following his to the old lady, “Actually, she’s Dave’s mother.”  
“...Seriously?”  
“Mhm. Apparently she even knew King Regis. He had promised to take care of the daemons beyond the locked doors on his own road trip, but the timing of things didn’t allow him to.”  
“Whoa.”  
“My reaction as well.”  
“Just...another one of those things, I guess,” Prompto shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets.  
“How do you mean?”  
“This...entire world seems to work like this,” he motioned at the old lady and Noct in the booth.  
“I...don’t believe I follow?”  
“Small world sorta shi--stuff. Like we were given a quest by a random-ass old guy in Lestallum to kill a monster for some better weapons, right? And dude...it was a giant bird we had seen only twice before. Swooped down at us not long after we started the road trip, and was by some rocks Dino had us snag.”  
“Interesting.”  
“Yeah! And we haven’t seen it since. Yet this old guy just knew where this bird chilled.”  
“Strange.”  
“Yeah. Stuff like that.”  
“I do wonder what this world is,” her voice quiet, as she crossed her arms, “Is this simply a new reality created by the Crystal, or something beyond our comprehension? Other than the strange coincidences and me existing outside of the Empire’s custody...nothing appears _wrong_ with this place. We remember things that haven’t happened yet, but…” she rolled her lips in, “It’s a bit unnerving, isn’t it? Not knowing what this is.”  
“...Yeah.”

“Alright,” Dave clapped his hands together, as the ground shook slightly, “Time for a game-plan.”

* * *

Gladio had fought some big fucking things in his life, but this had to take the cake.

“You cannot be serious,” Ignis stood at his side - brows scrunched up as they all stared at the mountain-sized turtle they were about to fight.  
“Uh...we sure about this?” Prompto glanced over at everyone, before staring back at the monster.  
“Nope. Let’s do this,” Noct pulled out his own pair of daggers, before running forward.

Noct warped around, as Gladio pulled Prompto out of the way of one of those giant arms coming down. While they had all fought some serious daemons in their time, this was a lot like fighting a rock.

Literally.

Gladio adjusted his fighting based on the reactions of whatever hell-beast found itself on the other side of his blade. Pain was a good indicator on what was and wasn’t working. But with this thing? It hardly seemed to notice. They were ants crawling around its feet; Noct a fly that kept getting in its face.

It was easy enough to dodge its attacks, but nothing seemed to be actually doing anything to it. At least it wasn’t like the mech that had to be shot into the void or whatever the hell that Ring did to it. That damned thing had them all breaking potions like it was New Years. This thing just sorta...sat there. Moved its giant arms and head around; but it was a pattern. Only took them a few minutes to learn it.

“Together!” Noct yelled - his Armiger swinging around him, as he landed between everyone. 

This...was gonna take all day. And probably the next day. And the day after that.

* * *

“So...there’s yet another dungeon?”

After the rather...eventful fight with the Adamantoise, they had decided to regather themselves in the nearby motel. It had quite literally taken days, and a soft bed was appreciated. While Ignis was never a fan of being _idle_ ; it was quite refreshing to simply not move for a bit. 

Lunafreya, Noctis, and Prompto were all at the Crow’s Nest across the street. Apparently, they wished to show Lunafreya the wonders of arcade games.

Ignis himself was sitting upon the one of the beds with Gladio. He knew he should have likely been doing something productive - and yet couldn’t will himself to do much other than sit there and read a book that Gladio had allowed him to borrow.

“Yeah, that’s what Noct was saying,” Gladio shook his head, “Apparently it’s different somehow. Southwest somewhere. Noct has it on a map.”  
“Interesting. We shall investigate once we are all...recovered.”  
“Think it’ll help us figure out what’s goin’ on?” Gladio asked, raising a brow.  
“No way to know for certain, unfortunately.”

Gladio was silent for a beat to check his phone, before glancing back over at Ignis, “Think we’re doing this wrong?”  
“...Doing what wrong, exactly?”  
“Here we are - alive after death. And we’re just running around lookin’ for answers. Maybe there aren’t any. Maybe we should just be thinkin’ about ways to enjoy this, rather than for reasons to fight.”  
“Are you suggesting we give up our pursuit of answers?”  
“Not at all. Just wondering if we’re wastin’ something that’s a reward or some shit. I mean...is anything actually wrong?”  
“We’re alive, Gladio.”  
“Well, other than that.”  
“The Empire’s invasion of Lucius is still present. Their compounds can be seen as we drive around - as well as their airships.”  
“So...what? We do it all over again? Noct already has all the weapons and Astrals at his disposal.”  
“I know.”  
“Do we just...get him to the Crystal again and sit around for ten more years, until he comes back to get slaughtered?”  
“I...do not know, Gladio.”  
“Cuz I don’t know if I can do that again.”

Ignis’ eyes fell to the book that sat upon his lap - fingers marking his place as he closed it, “Neither do I.”

* * *

Noct watched out of the corner of his eye as Prompto messed with the radio. The car was...really quiet. The fact that nothing really seemed to be leading to anything, was starting to get to everyone. Even after spending the day before relaxing in a motel, Noct could feel the stress in the car. And he hated it.

This final dungeon was somewhere that they couldn’t reach on foot, apparently. The original map that Cindy handed them back when they first left Insomnia, sat in Prompto’s lap - an X drawn where they needed to go.

Right. Time to test this whole ‘flying car’ thing that Cindy had done to the Regalia.

“Perhaps...we should try this somewhere far more open?” Ignis asked, as they approached the area - his eyes locked on the mountains.  
“Nah.”

And with that, Noct pushed the button after gaining speed - hands tightening around the wheel as things started to shift.

Then the Regalia flew.

He found himself yelling - a smile spreading across his features. Prompto was too. Everyone else? Screaming, probably.

“Do...you know what you’re doing, Noct?” Luna’s voice a yell to cut through the wind - carrying a tone he hadn’t heard since he was a kid.  
“Nope.”  
“Oh...that’s...excellent,” she took a deep breath, looking to Ignis and Gladio for support.

He almost felt kinda bad.  
Almost.

“Dude...this is _awesome!_ ” Prompto laughed, before turning the radio up with a song he hadn’t heard since Insomnia. It was all bass - causing the car to vibrate slightly. Even with all the confusing stuff that was going on, Noct couldn’t stop smiling.

“Where...is this dungeon located?” Ignis asked, fingers digging into the back of Noct’s seat.  
“Uh...over there. Where that strip is.”  
“That...is a very short runway. Perhaps you should attempt landing elsewhere first to--”  
“Nah.”

“Woohoo!” Prompto held his arms above his head, before quickly grabbing the frame of the car, as Noct accidentally bumped the controls - causing things to dip suddenly, “Uh...careful bro.”  
“I am - I am.”

Noct slowly pushed forward the wheel to cause the car to tilt forward - everyone leaning back. Realizing that he would not be low enough to actually hit the runway, he pulled back up at the last second, causing everyone to groan.

Doing another loop, he doubled-back - actually hitting the runway at about the proper place. He...almost had it. Just had to--

* * *

Like...he trusted Noct with everything. His life and all that jazz. But man-oh-man, him flying was making him _kinda_ reconsider that. Okay so they had _both_ crashed the car a few times; but this was different, dude. This thing was friggin’ _flying._ If they crashed in this, it wouldn’t just be him with a bloody nose.  
It’d be game over.

Prompto’s fingers dug into the leather of his seat as Noct lined up to land. He had been cheering for the guy, but now he...really, really wasn’t. Broski was coming in too sharp. Like...could nobody else see that? Could _Noct_ not see that?

“Dude I don’t think--” 

And...he shoved it into the ground.

* * *

Luna had not been enjoying the flying. She was...glad that Noctis and Prompto appeared to be having the times of their lives. But her hands had managed to stay clamped to both Gladio and Ignis’ since they left the ground. Looking down was...generally a bad idea.

But then things grew...far worse.

Simply, they crashed.

It was an odd thing. To be sitting in a seat one moment, then to be upside down the next; no memory of the two moments connecting. Just blackness. It...reminded her a bit of death. Disconnected thoughts dissolving to nothing.

Then something.

Luna’s eyes snapped open - a cough hot on her lips. Someone was pulling at her. Prompto? Blood ran down his face from his nose. A gash near his hairline created a line down to his neck. A pink mark near his eye promised a bruise. 

He undid her seatbelt and helped her from the car, and into the dimming light of sunset. Noctis sat with his back against a rock, looking rather unharmed compared to Prompto. Ignis was quickly walking over with a potion - Gladio laying where he had just been.

“Are you alright, Lady Lunafreya?” he asked, sliding cracked glasses up his nose.  
“I believe so. I feel a touch...foggy, but that is all.”  
“Here,” he broke a potion against her arm, “This should help.”

An instant clarity washed through her, causing her to realize how much Prompto was actually supporting her. She straightened, and offered them both a smile, “I’m fine, I promise. What of the others?”

“Noct is fine. Gladio got hurt pretty bad,” Prompto shoved some hair out of his face. His hands were shaking.  
“Prompto allow me--”  
“No - no. You're hurt. Here, let’s sit you down.”

Luna found herself sitting next to Noct - who was continuing to stare forward, his expression blank. Gladio appeared to be awake now - Prompto standing just behind Ignis as he assisted him.

“You alright?” Noct asked, breaking his glazed over gaze.  
“I’m fine. What of yourself?”  
“Annoyed.”  
“I assumed as much.”  
“I can’t believe I--” he broke himself off, shaking his head. 

After everything, he was still so easily dissuaded. Any mistake was seen as a mark that he was unfit for his duties. Luna thought him beyond such things, since he had quite literally fulfilled the purpose he was born for. And yet here they sat; his hands balled into fists at his side - eyes glued to the ground.

“Noctis…”  
“Don’t.”  
“We’re all still--”  
“Alive? No. We’re not.”  
Luna remained silent as she watched him.  
“Literally everyone here is...dead because of me. And now I just...almost killed everyone. Again.”

“Bro,” Prompto squatted in front of him - a hand running up and down Noct’s arm, “It’s okay.”

Noct didn’t say anything - but simply brought his knees to his chest and sighed. After he ran a hand through Noct’s hair, Prompto shifted his gaze to Luna - offering her a weak smile, “Heya...could I...maybe borrow your healing powers for a sec? Gladio could use a little uh--”  
“Of course,” she pushed herself to her feet without hesitation - Prompto quick to steady her as her legs shook. 

The healing was...simple enough. If they had another elixir they would have hardly needed her at all. It was only then she shifted her gaze to Prompto.

“Now, you.”  
“I’m fine, dude.”  
“Hardly.”  
“Oh...you mean the--”  
“Blood running down your face in multiple places. The black eye that’s forming.”  
“Hey - I just look badass.”  
“You look injured.”  
“You...should save your energy lady-dude. You were in that crash, too.”

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she guided him to a nearby boulder that was a bit away from everyone else. Sitting him down, she squatted down in front of him - holding her hands near his hairline.

“Whoa that like...tingles.”  
“Does it?”  
“Sorta like...pins and needles in places where there shouldn’t be pins and needles.”  
“Interesting. But...how are you?”  
“Uh...you’re healing me, so getting better.”  
“Your hands - they’re still shaking.”

Prompto glanced down at them, before rolling them into fists and hiding them at his sides, “Yanno.”  
“I cannot say I do.”  
“Just shaken up, and shi--crap.”  
Luna shook her head and laughed, “You can swear in front of me, Prompto.”  
“Yeah, but you’re a _lady_.”  
“So?”  
“Dunno. Seems bad.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Well...alrighty then.”  
“So, and… _shit_?”

There was a touch too much enjoyment she got out of watching Prompto’s eyes widen at her joining him in swearing.

He shook his head, before shrugging, “Guess I’m just surprised Noct would do something so like...reckless. But at the same time not...really surprised at all. Sometimes it’s easy to forget that like...technically, we’re not the same age anymore.”  
“You’re...thirty? Correct?”  
“Yup. I mean...I look how I did when I was twenty - which is friggin’ _sweet_ \- but...I’m not really a kid anymore. Which...Gladio and Iggy would both disagree with but meh.”

Luna grew quiet as she moved her hands to a rather nasty scrape on his elbow; Prompto adjusting so she could reach it more easily.

“Ten years...is a rather long time; especially in the environment you were in,” her voice quiet - thoughtful.  
“...Yeah. Guess I’m just kinda...confused because I’m not normally aware of the...gap. Like...yeah, I’m _very_ aware he was gone for ten years,” Prompto paused, looking up at where the others had built a fire. Noctis was sitting by the flames - appearing to relax a bit. Gladio was feeling better - or so his body language told. Fingers wrapped around a rather large stick, as he stoked the flames. Ignis was heating a bit of water on their camping stove - his gaze shifting between Gladio and Noctis; as if he was talking to both of them.

“...But I keep forgetting he isn’t,” Prompto’s voice barely above a whisper.  
“I feel something rather similar, daily,” she admitted, folding her hands in her lap. She was...a bit drained from all the healing; plus Prompto’s wounds were mostly mended, “Despite my story ending during the...mess with Leviathan, your lives continued. I wasn’t able to...contribute at a time when you all needed me most. I could have been rather beneficial on the train. I could have eased Ignis’ pain and possibly...even reversed the damage the Ring of Lucii had done. And yet I was not there. For me, only a bit ago I was giving everything to help Noctis take on an Astral. It’s all...fresh. Raw. Yet for you, it’s a distant nightmare, is it not?”

Prompto held her gaze - his light brows furrowing, “I-I’m sorry Luna - I didn’t even think--”  
“It’s _fine_ ; I’m simply stating an example how time for all of us is a bit...strange at the moment, and you’re not alone.”

Prompto laughed under his breath, yet it sounded a touch more like a sigh, “Thanks Lu...lu.”  
“Still trying to make that stick?”  
“Mhm.” 

* * *

He...was pretty sure he could sleep for a week. Too bad they were in the middle of what was basically a giant hoard of things that wanted to kill them. No sign of the dungeon anywhere, which was weird. Normally they were caves just off the road. Noct knew this one was supposed to be _different_ somehow, but he wasn’t expecting monster after monster.

They were camped on some set of stairs, just off the main path. They tried to get back to the runes, but there were just...too many _things_ and they were all so tired.

Luna was getting good at fighting, though.

Gladio was quiet; had been all day. While he was technically fine, Noct could tell the car crash had really...rattled him. All of them, really. Which was...kinda dumb. They had all died, a car crash shouldn’t have mattered. But it did. Noct felt it too.

“Dude...I am so… _tired_ ” Prompto whined, as he helped Ignis gather their plates, “I just wanna...curl up and sleep forever.”

“That sounds rather enjoyable after today,” Luna leaned her head back - eyes lifting to the stars.

“We must continue our pursuit of the dungeon in the morning,” Ignis grabbed plates from Prompto.

Noct took a deep breath, really, _really_ not wanting to keep looking the morning. It was like...not worth it anymore. They came, they crashed, they fought everything; now he just wanted a nice soft hotel bed, and about a week to not leave it.

Shoving himself to his feet, he brushed off his pants and began to move away from the fire.”

“Do not stray far, Noctis,” Specs warned, causing him to pause.  
“...Yeah.”

He...really hated how there was almost always a comment whenever he walked away from camp. Everyone else could go to the bathroom without a word. But him? Everyone had to know. Shoving the thought aside, he climbed the stairs; knowing the dark thoughts were just from fatigue.

_“Noct-Noct…”_

Glancing over his shoulder as he finished relieving himself - he rose a brow, “Uh...Prompto?”

Nothing.

Zipping his pants back up, he stood in place for a bit - staring off into the darkness. Frowning, he began to walk back to camp.

_“Hey...bro?”_

He stopped again - this time he knew it was Prompto’s voice. After a moment’s hesitation, he followed the sound. 

* * *

Prompto glanced over his shoulder to where Noct had wandered off to like...awhile ago. Normally he wasn’t one to _intrude_ on bathroom time. But damn. It had been like an hour.

“Uh...so should I go check on him or like…” he drummed on his knee slightly as he spoke.  
“Is it common for Noctis to simply...disappear like this?” Luna asked, glancing over. Since it was kinda cold over in this _super amazing_ (read: hell hole) place, she was borrowing Prompto’s beanie. She looked friggin’ adorable in it.

“Nah. I mean yeah, but not really out in the wild like this,” he frowned.

“Go check on him, Prompto. Shoot us a text if you need backup,” Gladio made a motion with his hand.  
“Yes, sounds like a sound plan. Do be careful. No need for you both to go missing.”

* * *

“Well...shit.”

Noct stood within the dungeon they had been searching for, finally. Just...in the middle of the night. By himself. Lured here by voices that were not real. Not...creepy or ominous at all.

At least the place didn’t...seem to be crawling with anything. Actually, kinda pretty. He just felt...nervous. Voices normally didn’t pop into his head for no reason. Mostly it was something royal. But this...didn’t feel like that. He heard Prompto’s voice. Iggy’s voice. Gladio’s voice. Luna’s voice. And now he was here. In this dungeon.

Alone.

He jumped across a few weird gaps that seemed to just...go on and on, trying to figure out how to move on to the next area. It was all a puzzle; that much was obvious. He...just wasn’t the best at puzzles. 

“Cake, baby,” he whispered to himself, as he reached the way across the scattered path - turning to observe his progress. 

As he turned, his boot slipped off the edge of the platform. Would have been easy enough to avoid if he hadn’t looked over his shoulder. Would have been easy to right himself, if he had been more awake. Would have been possible to warp out of the fall, if he hadn’t dropped the blade as he threw it.

Well...shit.

As a scream just started to fall from his lips - thoughts darkening as the blackness grew around him, he hit the ground. Not the ground below - but the flooring on the stairs just at the entrance. He...had somehow fallen elsewhere in the same room.

“...Whoa,” he brushed himself off - yet remained on the ground to catch his breath. His phone went off several times in his pocket.

...Which was weird, since he had no signal in this place. Apparently when falling to his death, he had a moment of bars.

> PROMPT-O: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
>  PROMPT-O: ??????????????  
>  PROMPT-O: CALLING NOCT [siren noises]  
>  PROMPT-O: where r u  
>  PROMPT-O: I SEE A GLOWING DOOR DID YOU FRIGGIN GO ON WITHOUT US  
>  PROMPT-O: D:  
> 

Noct sighed and typed up a reply; knowing it probably wouldn’t send until he fell again.

> NOCTIS: got lured in  
>  NOCTIS: i’m fine. Apparently can’t die  
>  NOCTIS: only have signal when testing that though  
>  NOCTIS: :\  
>  NOCTIS: ill try to solve this quick  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cake, baby
> 
> \--
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKS.   
> i will get to replying to comments this week i'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN QUIET


	9. Interesting Choice

It had nearly been a day since they had last seen Noctis...which was idly concerning, and yet Ignis sat - watching the clouds pull in front of the sun.

Despite some time passing since coming to...wherever they were, he was still adjusting. He had long since come to terms with not being able to see. In a sense, he did not miss it. It was simply a different way to operate in the world. It allowed him to concentrate on his other senses more acutely, and gave him advantages he didn’t have before. That - of course - took quite some time. Learning. Failing.

Finding how to operate in a world of darkness was far from an easy task. It had taken him years to really feel comfortable; even if he insisted he was fine before that was the case. 

And yet here he sat - staring off at clouds. Noticing little things he had...forgotten. How quickly they moved across the sky, when the wind felt so inclined. How trees moved with the wind; leaves each individually dancing. The faint blur of dirt moving over a dusty road. Darkness that sat deep within a storm cloud that was slowly approaching.

Minor things. Things he thought he’d never miss. Things he thought he’d never forget.

And yet he had.

His gaze moved to Prompto, Luna, and Gladio - the trio taking on some nearby oversized bees. Ignis had agreed to remain near the entrance of the dungeon, in case His Highness chose to join them. 

“Yeah! That was awesome!” 

Prompto’s voice cut through the air like a knife, despite the distance. His victory dance rather discernable, as he high fived Lunafreya and Gladio. Once, Ignis had thought him a bad influence upon Noctis. With time, however, he grew more annoyed with him. Childish, whiny, lazy, useless.

Ignis slid his glasses up his nose as he prepared a bit of food for the afternoon. Nothing...extravagant. Simply something to get them through the day. Cindy had been contacted the morning after the crash, so she’d be aware of their current...status. Presently she was extracting the remains of their car, and would work upon the Regalia as they waited for Noctis. A ride offered once His Highness returned.

The group continued to talk amongst one another as they wandered back - Prompto leading the way, and nearly tripping as he attempted to walk backwards. Ignis shook his head and sighed. 

Even up to the moment of losing his sight, Ignis had not particularly been a fan of Prompto. Perhaps the feelings had been _less negative_ then the ones in the past - but he still had harbored him. It wasn’t until his sight was gone, however, that things began to shift. Both Noctis and Gladio had taken it personally. Even if they had never stated such - Ignis was aware that the very sight of him filled them both with...what even was it? Anger? Frustration? Regret? A reminder of their failures? Either way, both became _distant_ in a time that Ignis very much needed help. The only one to linger was...Prompto.

The group returned - all going on about the battle he had quite-literally just watched. Not wishing to dampen their enthusiasm, he allowed them each to chatter about their feats. The only one amongst the trio that appeared to not bolster their claims, was Lunafreya.

The very concept of Prompto assisting him shortly after losing his sight, was...unpleasant. His initial response was rather negative. However, there was a moment that changed all that. Gladio was off likely gathering intelligence; Noctis locked away in his room. Unable to comfortably walk anywhere, Ignis sat in the living room in silence. He was aware of another entering - the smell of a familiar overly-odiferous deodorant causing his nose to scrunch.

Prompto.

It was an idle gesture - sitting with him in the living room. Countless times it had been done in the past in other circumstances. And yet this one felt...different. Only after a few silent moments, Prompto began to speak. Unlike the rest, he asked Ignis how he was doing; what he needed help with. Instead of mocking Prompto as he initially wished to, he found himself genuinely answering the questions. And that...began something new. Prompto helping him learn to exist without sight. Even with...other idle annoyances, he knew he would forever owe Prompto for that.

“Hey Iggy; any word from Noct?” Prompto asked from his side - nudging him slightly.  
“I’m afraid not.”

* * *

He...was going to burn this place down. Or something. This was just...stupid. Why was there a giant wall of spinning spikes, anyway? Why did it have a skull at the top? Who the hell even designed this? What was it for? Why didn’t gravity exist in certain places? Or at least exist _correctly_.

Maybe he really was dead, and this as hell.

As he entered the next chamber, he glanced at the area below and frowned. This was the main room again. He was...back here. At the beginning. Noctis sat down where he stood, a sound somewhere between a sob and laugh falling through his lips.

A slow clap filled the air.

Glancing up, Noct could see a silhouette along the other side of the room - on the side where this all began. There...wasn’t anyone else here. He was yet to even see a fly since being lured through the door. But...there someone stood. Clapping.

“Bravo, giving up so close to the end. Your dead father would be _oh so very proud_.”

That voice. He knew that voice. 

“Just going to sit there for the rest of eternity? _Interesting_ choice.”

Up until that very moment, there hadn't been any real signs of him. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Maybe they had just missed something obvious.

“I think it about time we had a chat, Noctis. Just you and I. Not that...there’s really anyone else to disturb us, is there?”

Noctis stood, feeling a mixture of both fear and anger boil inside him. He didn’t want to do this again. Not now. Not alone. Not when he was actually starting to enjoy his life for once.

“What do you think of this place, _your highness_? Not this dungeon, of course, but this world…?” Ardyn rose a brow, arms crossed.

“How are we alive?” 

Noctis remained in place where he stood, arms hanging loosely at his side - yet his hands were balled into fists.

“You and I...we are connected, Noctis. Unfortunately. I created this world inside the Crystal once I physically perished, so I could regain my power and try again. Surely you do not think you’re the first to try to kill me, dear child?”

Noct’s eyes dropped to the platforms in front of him. A row of circular pillar tops that led straight to Ardyn’s feet. Panic pooled in his stomach, realizing he...might have actually failed. If Ardyn was alive - or whatever this was - did that mean the sun was still gone? Did that mean daemons were still tearing away at everything? Did he die for nothing?

“What...about the others?”  
“Others?” Ardyn’s brows rose, “What...others?”  
“Prompto,” Noct jumped the circular platform directly in front of him, “Ignis, Gladio, Luna.”

Ardyn laughed. A loud sound that echoed around the chamber. Noct stopped moving forward.

“...What?”  
“You amusing _child_. You really think they’re here, don’t you?”

“They’re real. I...know they’re real,” the words falling from his lips, as his sword materialized in his hand - feet continuing to carry him forward.

Unlike everyone else, they remembered. Just like him, they remembered everything up to their deaths; knowing things that Noctis couldn’t.

They had to be real.  
They had to.

“Are they now?” Ardyn’s lips hooked into a smile, as Noctis finally arrived on the same platform as him, “Fascinating...”

Fingers tightening around his blade, he threw it directly at the man before him; body falling into a blue mist as he warped towards him. The blade, however, continued to move forward. Through where he thought Ardyn to be standing, and out the window.

Noct found himself hanging just above the elevator that had brought him into the dungeon in the first place; mind still reeling to catch up.

He...he hadn’t been there. It was all--

“Hey, maybe get down from there, Your Highness, so we can get the fuck out of here or something,” Gladio called from just down the stairs.

...They had to be real.

Right?

* * *

“We’ve seen the power before,” Ignis was pacing, as they sat in the small motel room just south of Hammerhead, “It would hardly be a departure from what we should expect from Ardyn.”

“That...is really not comforting, Iggy,” Prompto stood by one of the windows - his arms crossed in front of his chest, “And...this really doesn’t answer much other than ‘yeah he’s here, apparently’. Like...we dunno if he’s in Insomnia--”

“The daemon activity over there, says so,” Gladio was also standing - back against the wall, as he appeared to check something upon his phone.  
“Our test was inconclusive,” Ignis corrected, shaking his head.  
“More aggressive or not - those damn things were everywhere. More than usual. You know it, I know it.”  
“Either way,” Ignis stopped pacing, eyes moving from face-to-face within the room, “We must plan our next move.”

“...Insomnia is really the only choice, isn’t it?” Prompto asked - gaze having shifted out the window to the rather rare rainstorm outside, “I mean...where else is there?”  
“The Empire, I guess,” Gladio slid his phone away into his pocket, “We do still have that boat. Cid said it’s just waiting for us.”

“We should rule out Insomnia before attempting to go back to the Empire,” Luna began - sitting at the end of a bed with her hands folded in her lap, “But the fact remains: Ardyn is here and after Noctis. We must act. And soon.”

“No.”

Ignis’ brows pinched together, “Do...you have a better plan, Noctis?”

“Yeah, not going.”  
“We must--”  
“We don’t _have_ to do anything,” his voice growing in volume, as he sat within a chair within the motel - one knee drawn to his chest - gaze locked upon Ignis, “We already all died, doing this once. It’s just...happening again. We’ll go there, and die. Again. Maybe we’ll end him, maybe we’ll lose this time. I...already did this. I already won. This…” he took a deep breath, “There’s no Darkness to push back, if nobody noticed. Nothing is broken here. We’ll just stay away from Insomnia and enjoy...whatever the hell this is.”

“Bro - I don’t think any of us planning on going there to die. Just...check it out. See what state it’s in. Like all we can do right now really is like...follow the weird. Astrals you have is weird. The amount of Royal Arms you have is weird. The fact you have the Ring of Lucii or whatever, is weird.”  
“So I’m what’s weird.”  
“The flying car is weird.”  
“...Yeah, I guess.”  
“The fact we all have the Kingsglaive stuff is weird. And you have the King’s whatever-whatever. Luna being here, too!”  
“Mmm.”  
“And...Ardyn.”

Noctis fell silent - his eyes falling to the ground. He clearly understood, and yet seemed keen on digging his heels in. Ignis knew he had to shake him of this; and fast.

“Noctis, we have a responsibility--”  
“To who? The imaginary people in this fake world?”

“To _whom_ ,” Ignis corrected.  
“--We simply cannot know how real or unreal they are, Noctis,” Luna’s voice soft. Careful.

“Let’s just...go to Altissia,” Noctis motioned at the door.

“So we’re going with my plan to check out the Empire,” Gladio nodded.  
“...No. To get away from...here, and just--”

“To run, you mean,” Ignis crossed his arms.  
“No, to just enjoy life for once. We did our part.”  
“And it’s not quite over, yet.”

“Bro...something is going on here,” Prompto spoke again - his focus pulled back into the room from the rain - as he looked over at Noctis, “You know I’m always all for not killing things but--”  
“But what? What’s stopping us?”

“It is our sworn duty to the people of Lucis,” Ignis’ brows pinched together, “We must fight.”

“Then fight away,” Noct stood, grabbing his bag from beside the bed, “I’m leaving. If you guys wanna stay and fight,” he made a motion with his hand, “Be my guest.”

“Calm down, kid,” Gladio’s hand rising, “Let’s just figure this shit out before--”

“I was born to die,” Noctis moved to the door - none moved to follow him, “And I did. I felt every-single-one of those _damned_ Royal Arms slam into my chest, until I had to _beg_ my own father to kill me,” his voice cracked, “Because yanno what? After all of _everything_ , he still doubted me. He still hesitated, when I was finally doing the one damned thing I was destined to do. It’s done. The world is saved. And I’m done. I’m tired of sacrificing everything for everyone else. I’m leaving.”

And with that, he threw open the door and left.

Prompto’s eyes went from the still-open door, to the group within the motel room.

“I...I’ve gotta follow him.”

Noctis had never done well when he was forced into situations...which was unfortunately a good portion of his life. A subtle game of making him _want_ things, was constantly at play; though Gladio was quite better at it than Ignis was, himself. It would have been rather easy for Gladio to go physically stop him from leaving. It would have been easy to block the door. And yet, Ignis remained in place - eyes focused on the young man before him.

“Keep...him safe Prompto.”

* * *

The car was like...super quiet. Which totally made sense, considering the major blow-out Noct just had at literally everyone. Normally Prompto had his back no matter what. But this? It didn’t feel right. The idea he liked. No more fighting; just sitting back and enjoying this Life 2.0 that Ardyn apparently made, and accidentally invited them to. But after fighting for about ten years with no real purpose...it was kinda hard to stop when they finally knew the next step.

This wasn’t over. Ardyn was around, and wanted them gone. But man, Noct just _was not_ having it. Any part of it. Maybe just giving him some time to cool off and chill out would help. Then they could gather their shit and go take down the big-bad. Again.

Would...that end this, though? If Ardyn had built this world, killing him would probably kill it to. That meant that killing Ardyn, could literally kill all of them. Again.

Awesome.

Prompto sped up the windshield wipers of the Regalia, as Noct sat in a lump in the passenger seat at his side. He hadn’t said a word since Prompto came down the stairs after him. Just got into the car and waited for Prompto to start driving.

Even the radio was off.

The only sounds were the scrape of the windshield wipers on glass, the purr of the engine, and the rhythmic tapping of a rather gnarly rain storm. 

“Bro?” Prompto finally broke the silence, as he drove with no real destination, “You doin’ alright?”

Noct shrugged - his gaze still locked out his window; back of his hand pressed against his mouth. 

“Got anywhere you wanna go?”

Another shrug.

“How about...Galdin? Get some seafood. Fish if the weather clears up. Rent that giant-ass suite and watch tv?” Prompto glanced over at Noct to see him actually looking over.  
“Sure.”  
“Alrighty - we are _on the way_ ; ETA like...ten minutes. We’ll be passing a Crow’s Nest in a few if you want any snacks or gotta pee.”  
“I’m good.”

At least he was talking now.

“Man...I haven’t seen it rain this hard in _forever_. Like...oh dude, you remember rainy days _way_ back when?”  
“Like...in Insomnia?”  
“Yeah! You’d basically blob on me, and I’d try to help with the hurty with some shoulder rubs. We’d sit around and watch TV or play games. Just be total useless pieces of shit. It was the best.”

He glanced over to see an actual smile spreading across Noct’s face. Small, but there.

“Yeah.”  
“Man, I used to basically just live at your old apartment.”  
“Pissed Specs off.”  
“Yeah...did you know he used to basically threaten me when you weren’t around?”  
“Uh...what? Seriously?”  
“Yup-yup. Thought we were dating _way_ before we were, and just sorta _he needs to make one billion babies and be a King stop being so gay_.”  
“He used to get on me about that too.”  
“Wait...really?”  
“Not really until the trip. Would just _remind_ me that I was engaged to Luna.”  
“Whoa, I had _no idea_. Just thought I caught the brunt of that, bro.”  
“Nah.”

There was a brief silence - but it felt better than before. The tension in the car just sorta...evaporating. Good.

“Man...I’ve worked with Cindy for _years_ and I’m still impressed she fixed the Regalia this fast.”  
“She’s good,” Noct shifted in his seat slightly, “Hey...Prompto?”  
“Yeah, bud?”  
“...Thanks for coming with me.”  
“Pfft, I didn't do anything. Now I’m gonna pull into this gas station for a sec,” he motioned ahead of him, “Cuz _I_ gotta pee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WILD PLOT APPEARS
> 
> note: that's not actually how that dungeon ends 
> 
> AND I FINALLY REPLIED TO THE MAJOR BACKLOG OF COMMENTS  
> i'm so sorry that took 200 years
> 
> thank you all so much for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudoing this thing yo  
> it means a lot.  
> <333


	10. Precipice

“C’mere and step into the garage. No need to be standin’ out in this here rainstorm,” Cindy motioned for them to move towards her. For once, she was actually more...covered than usual. A jacket hiding away her usual exposed stomach and bra. She was, however, still wearing shorts.

“I could’a sworn I saw all y’all get out of some other car a few minutes ago. Regalia doin’ alright? And…” her eyes ran over the group - brows quickly pinching together, “Ain’t ya light a Prince and that blonde kid?”

Luna looked to the others to explain, and yet they remained silent. Straightening her posture, she offered Cindy a smile, “He has...decided to take a break, and taken both the Regalia and Prompto with him.”

“He...what? That’s…” she scrunched her nose, “And without all y’all? What the hell is goin’ on?” she put a hand on her hip, as her foot began tapping, “I know he was a bit of a lazy kid but...just...takin’ a break? He’s got an Empire to defeat. Pah-pah and I didn’t run our hydes ragged to get that boat, just for His Highness to--” she stopped herself, taking a rather deep breath.

Luna had never seen her this...irritated.

“...Everyone needs a break, I reckon. Kid’s been through hell and back recently. What, with losing his father, his home, and a bunch of other stuff that I’ve only heard whispers of from you lot. Odd as all-get-out that he didn’t take all y’all with him, though. But--” she held up a hand, “What can I do for ya?”

“Is there possibly a car would could rent from you, while the Regalia is...occupied?” Ignis spoke up, gently shifting his wet hair out of his face.  
“Oh! Of course. I literally spend any time I got between jobs, repairing random rigs for this very reason. Come follow me out back, and I’ll show ya what we got.”

* * *

Prompto’s eyes drifted from the half-asleep Noct on his lap, to the storm that was still raging outside. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember the last time he was this relaxed.

As soon as they reached Galdin, they had decided to just go straight to the suite to change and chill. They were both sorta hungry, but because it was storming, Galdin’s restaurant was overflowing with people trying to hide from angry sky water.

Since it was roughly 10am on a Wednesday, the TV was impressively bad. Like...there were three soap operas that seemed to be following the same exact plot, but with a different cast. There were also a few game-shows on, a talkshow, and a cartoon that Prompto thought they had stopped airing at some point during his childhood. 

So they watched the cartoon.

Two grown-ass men trying to guess the clues and shapes, and genuinely failing.  
It was perfect.

Fingers gently rubbed circles at the base of Noct’s neck - getting faint noises from the guy every once in awhile. The broski’s head was on his lap - body wrapped in a blanket like burrito. It was adorable.

“It’s...what is that?” Prompto rose a brow, as the cartoon asked them to guess what the vague shape was.  
“Pen?”  
“Cigarette? Can they even have that on a kid’s show?”  
“It’s a cloud.”  
“Thought-bubble maybe?”  
“That’s...not looking like a cloud anymore.”

The vague shape, slowly came more and more into focus. And stopped looking like...anything that Prompto thought should be seen on a kid’s show.

It looked like a dick.

“Uhh…” Prompto leaned his head to the side, “That...that looks like a--”  
“It’s a dick.”  
“Okay, glad I’m not the only one seeing that.”  
“It has two balls and everything.”  
“How is this on a kid’s show?”  
“Dunno,” Noct heaved a sigh, wrapping himself tighter in his blankets, “They gotta learn someday I guess.”

_“That’s right kids! It’s a caterpillar!”_

Both sat in silence for several seconds, before Prompto started laughing - Noct joining seconds later.

* * *

Gladio had to admit - Luna was becoming a force of nature in combat.

“I’ve got you!” 

Gladio felt a surge of warmth tingle across his skin, as Luna appeared at his side - throwing her healing energy out like a magic grenade. It was damned impressive. Pulling him to his feet, she offered him a smile, before running off to separate herself from the mech that was between them and Insomnia.

This entire thing was a hot mess; and not just the fight. Breaking up the group was never a good call...even if they basically had for about ten years. _That_ was different. _This_ was bullshit.

“Fall back to me!” 

Gladio rolled out of the way of the mech’s foot - arriving at Ignis’ side with Luna.

Despite being down two people, they were doing pretty damned well. While Luna was as green as hell, she was a fast learner. If he gave her advice, she actually took it. Now if he had been training _her_ instead of Noctis, she’d probably be able to kick his ass by now.

“It’s on its final legs,” Gladio took a deep breath, as the mech turned towards them, “These things get missile happy when they’re losing.”  
“Keep moving clockwise,” Ignis slid his glasses up his nose, “Never let it aim long enough to fire.”

“Sounds good,” Luna nodded, taking a moment to check her ammo, before running off.

“Right. Let’s do this.”

* * *

Noct smiled to himself, as he gently guided the fishing line through the water.

What had promised to be a miserable day - weather-wise at least - had cleared by about two. The sun burning off the clouds to the point where the only sign of the storm, was the wet ground.

Prompto sat at his side, messing with his camera - bare feet swinging just above the water. The two of them had decided to go outside once the sun had come out. Not wanting to actually put on real clothes, they had just ventured to the back-deck of the suite. Prompto ready with towels so they could sit on the wet deck, without soaking through their PJs.

Honestly, this was all he wanted since the road-trip began. It to...all be over. For things to almost return to the way they were before it all started. Noct hadn’t actually relaxed since they first left Insomnia. There had always been something tearing at him. First was the stress of the wedding, then losing his father and home, then having to keep going when things just kept getting worse and worse.

Then he died.

The fact Ardyn was here. Had built this place. It...didn’t sit well with him. Thoughts continuing to bubble up in the back of his mind, as he tried to just not think about anything. 

He got it. Why the others wanted to go fight him. Find him _right now_ so they could rid the world of that evil. But...he just didn’t want to do it anymore. Noct had already done this; they all had. Until Ardyn gave him a reason to find him and fight him, Noct just wanted to enjoy this second chance at life he was given. Stop driving around all day for once. Stop killing things twelve times his size. Stop nearly killing himself from using powers he was supposed to use with ease.

He was done.

Noct knew Prompto was on the fence about it. That much was obvious back in the motel room. And yet here he sat - taking pictures of the fish he caught, the water, the sun - everything. Didn’t even bring it up. 

It had been over ten years, but finding Prompto in that...state, was still something that found its way into his mind. After Ardyn had him. The bruises, the cuts, the tone of his voice when they showed up. He had been clearly tortured, yet insisted on coming with Noct to fight Ardyn; to find the Crystal.

_Ever at your side._

His fishing pole suddenly bowed - causing him to tighten his grip.

“Bro… _bro_ it’s huge!”

Noct found himself sliding forward slightly on the dock, as the fish pulled back. Prompto’s arms suddenly wrapped around his torso to keep him from being pulled off to sea.

He laughed.  
Man, he loved fishing.

“Dude! I think it’s bigger than me!” Prompto kept pulling back, as Noct reeled in the fish - keeping it moving. His eyes moved to the line - making sure it wasn’t near snapping. He didn’t want to lose this one.

“C’mon,” Noct mumbled mostly to himself, as the fish jumped into the air and pulled, before splashing down.  
“You got this.”  
“ _C’mon_.”  
“She’s almost here!”  
“I got this.”

With one final pull, he had the thing at his feet.  
It was his.

“Holy shit, dude!” Prompto laughed, letting go of his sides to pull out the camera, “She’s beautiful!”

Noct hoisted the fish out of the water, so Prompto to get a better picture - offering a thumbs up and everything.

Yeah, today was a good day.

* * *

> PROMPTO: we’re just sorta hangin around galdin  
>  PROMPTO: noct caught a fish big enough they’re cooking it for free if we share it with them  
>  PROMPTO: like...we just served dinner for everyone it’s kinda awesome  
>  PROMPTO: other than that we’ve just kinda been chillin  
>  PROMPTO: he’s really calmed down since this morning tbh  
>  PROMPTO: at first he was like [[[[INTENSE SILENCE]]]]]  
>  PROMPTO: but i got him out of that pretty quick  
>  IGNIS: It’s rather good to hear he has calmed down.  
>  IGNIS: We acquired a car from Cindy, since you took the Regalia.  
>  PROMPTO: SORRY ABOUT THAT  
>  PROMPTO: i was kinda wondering if you guys were just gonna walk or  
>  IGNIS: We got a ride from Luna’s new Hunter friends to Hammerhead, then Cindy was kind enough to lend us a vehicle.  
>  PROMPTO: badass  
>  PROMPTO: WAIT OH SHIT IS IT MY CAR  
>  PROMPTO: ?????  
>  IGNIS: I do not understand your question.  
>  PROMPTO: okay okay okay remember how back when noct went missing  
>  PROMPTO: we all split up, right? Well i ended up getting a car from cindy  
>  PROMPTO: which i basically kept rebuilding over and over cuz daemons kept taking chunks out of my baby  
>  PROMPTO: it was one of the ones she just had around the shop and was basically around for THIS REASON  
>  IGNIS: Prompto, I’ve never seen your vehicle.  
>  IGNIS: For obvious reasons.  
>  PROMPTO: ……  
>  PROMPTO: ……………………  
>  PROMPTO: ………………………………  
>  IGNIS: Stop that.  
>  PROMPTO: ;aksjdlkfjd;fj  
>  IGNIS: English, please.  
>  PROMPTO: bro i totally forgot  
>  PROMPTO: somehow  
>  PROMPTO: pls forgive  
>  PROMPTO: <333  
>  IGNIS: It’s fine. Simply describe the car and I will tell you if it’s yours.  
>  PROMPTO: o rite  
>  PROMPTO: Original version of the Beast™:  
>  PROMPTO: literally no paint. All been scratched off  
>  PROMPTO: older car. Couldn’t even tell you the model if i tried - but kinda had bug eyes??  
>  PROMPTO: OH I KNOW HOW YOU’D KNOW  
>  PROMPTO: does the keychain have a naked lady on it  
>  PROMPTO: silhouette  
>  PROMPTO: that’s how cindy separates the cars she has at the shop - different keychains  
>  PROMPTO: i laughed when she offered me the keys the first time  
>  PROMPTO: note: not why i chose that car I SWEAR  
>  IGNIS: It appears to be your former vehicle.  
>  IGNIS: ...Or rather, future.  
>  PROMPTO: THAT’S SO COOL.  
>  PROMPTO: tell her i miss her and love her  
>  PROMPTO: also be careful switching gears; she sticks if you’re too forceful  
>  PROMPTO: i swapped out the transmission like first thing cuz it was DYIN  
>  PROMPTO: but works.  
>  IGNIS: I shall keep that in mind.  
>  PROMPTO: so...how is everyone?  
>  PROMPTO: what is everyone up 2  
>  IGNIS: We’re headed to Insomnia, Prompto.  
> 

Ignis glanced up from his phone, at the others around the campfire. Luna was sitting on the edge of camp - a phone to her ear. He wasn’t certain who she was talking to, but the smile made him wonder.

Gladio was watching the flames - oversized stick at his side to stoke the fire.

“That the boys?” he asked, motioning at Ignis’ phone.  
“Indeed it is.”  
“They doin’ alright?”  
“They’re relaxing within Galdin Quay.”  
“Good. Worried Noct would somehow talk Cid into letting him take the boat to Altissia.”  
“I was as well. At least he’s still in Lucis, so we can easily rejoin once he’s done with his tantrum.”

Gladio sighed, shaking his head, “Still dunno if he’s wrong.”  
“He’s being a child.”  
“Iggy - he _is_ a kid.”  
“He’s technically thirty.”  
“Yet we all look in our twenties.”  
“Doesn’t exactly revert us mentally.”  
“Doesn’t matter; kid is burnt out as hell.”  
“He…” Ignis paused, feeling a rather heated response nearly fall from his lips, yet he caught it just in time. Instead, he simply shook his head.

“Out with it.”  
“It does not matter.”  
“It does. Now - out with it.”  
“I understand he’s been through quite a lot, but so have we. While he was in the Crystal under the care of an Astral...we were fighting. For ten years. We watched the world fall to ruins, and attempted to pick up the pieces. He wasn’t there for that, and yet he folds at the smallest suggestion of finishing this. He fears Ardyn; and understandably. But if what he speaks is true...it’s only a matter of time before Ardyn regains his power and leaves this place, in order to plunge the world back into darkness. We can stop that. Here and now.”

“You do realize that by killing him, we’ll probably kill this,” Gladio motioned around him, “Right?”  
“I do.”  
“So...you’re willing to give up living again to kill Ardyn?”  
“I am.”

> PROMPTO: uhh like  
>  PROMPTO: now???  
>  PROMPTO: what about letting noct cool off and us REJOINING FORCES TO TAKE DOWN EVIL?  
>  PROMPTO: i literally texted you this plan before getting to galdin  
>  PROMPTO: no offense but what the fuck  
> 

“I am too,” Gladio shifted slightly, “But we’re not like them.”  
“Them?”  
“Noct. Prompto. Not sure about Luna.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“It’s literally our jobs to keep Noct safe. No matter what.”  
“And?”  
“We’ve been ready to die most of our lives, Iggy. They haven’t.”

> IGNIS: We’re simply going to see the current status of Insomnia.  
>  IGNIS: Many things in this world don’t add up, and I feel as though this will yield some much needed answers.  
>  PROMPTO: annnd what if you find ardyn  
>  PROMPTO: ???  
>  IGNIS: We will deal with events as they occur.  
>  PROMPTO: you’re gonna/?? Fight ardyn??? Without noct???  
>  PROMPTO: lol ok  
>  PROMPTO: THAT WENT SUPER WELL LAST TIME  
>  IGNIS: Your attitude is not appreciated, Prompto.  
>  PROMPTO: MY attitude?  
>  PROMPTO: bro.  
> 

“I...see your point,” Ignis frowned at his phone - sour mood pushed further south by Prompto’s negative demeanor.  
“So...just take it easy on them.”  
“Never thought I’d ever hear you utter those words,” Ignis rose a brow.  
“Don’t worry - not goin’ soft on ya,” he winked, “In a day or two, I’ll personally grab Noct and shake the piss-baby out of him. We gotta take care of this at some point. Just don’t think it’ll hurt if we wait a day or two.”  
“...Fair enough.”

> IGNIS: I promise we will not engage Ardyn.  
>  IGNIS: Simply view the city so we know what we’re dealing with, when the time comes.  
>  IGNIS: It should be quite obvious if Ardyn is present even before laying eyes upon him.  
>  IGNIS: At the moment we’re not certain he’s even there.  
>  IGNIS: But once Noctis finds himself, we will be prepared.  
>  IGNIS: Or do you have a problem with that as well?  
>  PROMPTO: one sec  
> 

Ignis rose a brow at his phone, before the words _**CALLER: PROMPTO ARGENTUM**_ appeared.

“Good evening, Prompto,” Ignis rose his phone to his ear, getting a hooked brow from Gladio beside him.  
“Uh...yeah hey,” he could hear chatter in the background - the occasional _clink_ giving away his location within Galdin’s restaurant, “Just...can’t keep textin’ ya while sitting next to Noct. Sorta...keepin’ all this on the D-L.”  
“I understand.”

Several moments of silence followed, as the sound of chatter and silverware hitting plates, faded away - and was replaced with the whisper of waves.

“Okay so,” Prompto cleared his throat, “Dude, I know you said you’re not gonna fight Ardyn but what if he finds you? He found Noct without having _any_ way of knowing where we were.”  
“He easily could have influenced Ezma to tell Noct of that dungeon.”  
“...Well...yeah, that’s true, but he also wasn’t actually there. He just like...made Noct think he was.”  
“For all we know, he could have been around the corner and projecting his image into Noct’s head.”  
“Yeah...yeah, also true. But...I dunno dude. This all sits with me really wrong. I know you guys are like the most capable people I know but…” he heaved a heavy sigh - one that gave away the ten years that no longer showed upon his features, “Let’s be real here - Noct is the strongest out of all of us. On our best days, we still can’t warp, summon Astrals, or do that...Armiger dealio. I mean we can take turns blasting off body parts with the Ring, but that sounds counter-productive. We’re just people with weapons. Sure, we call pull them out of _thin air_ \- which is crazy badass - but like...we’re not Royal. Capital R.”  
“I’m quite aware of that.”  
“Is Luna with you guys?”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t bring her.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Don’t. Bring. Her. To. Insomnia. Iggy - Ardyn fucking murdered her, dude!”  
“She’s here of her own free-will. We offered to let her stay at Hammerhead or drive her anywhere else she wished first. And yet she remains.”  
“Because she’s a fucking badass, that’s why. But like...I dunno. Think about it. Ardyn seems hyper-focused on specific people. Noct, her, _me_. He’s mostly left you and Gladio alone, dude.”  
“What are you suggesting?”  
“If you guys _just gotta_ check in on Insomnia, maybe _not_ bring one of Ardyn’s favs with you, so he might just leave you alone and maybe - just maybe - you won’t be killed.”

Ignis sighed, seeing Prompto’s point. Yet going to Insomnia with just two people, seemed more like suicide than research.

“Iggy? Still there?”  
“I am. Just thinking.”  
“Thinkin’...about dropping Luna off into Cindy’s arms, and taking Gladio on a romantic getaway to Lestallum?” he could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Simply weighing our options.”

More silence on Prompto’s end - the sound of waves much louder than before.

“Look, Iggy. I get it. I get all of it. Hell, you know I was all for doing this until Noct left.”  
“I know.”  
“But I couldn’t just...lose him again. I can’t...deal with that. But I’m...not the same kid who just wants to sit around with Noct all day and watch TV. Like I’m _enjoying it_ ; but I’ve had about ten years to grow up. You know that. You know I’m not just...bullshitting you. If I could, I would just shake Noct of this and we could go take down Ardyn. I don’t like sitting on my hands but...I gotta. Noct really needed this. For him, the entire road-trip was like...yesterday. There have been no breaks on this shit-train, dude. At all. Yeah, we had to deal with an extra ten years of like...horrible-horrible stuff. But let’s be honest here - not every day was screaming. We had days of doing nothing. Rest days. Noct...literally hasn’t. The closest he’s gotten to that is that day after the giant mountain murder turtle. And that was like...sleeping, with a introducing-Luna-to-arcade-games interlude, yo. This is just...battle prep. Resupplying and making sure we’re good to go.”

Ignis took a deep breath, “I...understand.”  
“Good. Now I really, really gotta get back. I know you’re gonna go to Insomnia anyway, Iggy. Just...promise to be careful, okay bro?”  
“...I promise, Prompto. Take care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehe angry sky water
> 
> tbh there are like...two more chapters after this one   
> ALMOST THERE GANG
> 
> thank you so much for reading this weird garbage


	11. Waves

Prompto stood on the beach - phone hanging at his side. Face flush from getting worked up, he sighed and just watched the waves for a moment. He was having a damned good day, and he wasn’t let Iggy going to ruin it. Couldn’t let Noct see him like this, or he’d ask questions. It felt shitty to basically be lying to Noct but like...what choice did he have? Tell Noct that he was planning on dragging him back after a day or two?

Once, Prompto would have just seized this opportunity to run, and stayed with it.  
But that was ten years ago.

That was before Luna was killed by Ardyn. Before Ignis was blinded. Before he was shoved off a train by his best friend, and tortured for...way too long. The Prompto that existed before shit got _real_ would have loved this.

And he was still enjoying it! He was also just...realistic about it. It was temporary. It was a break. It wasn’t forever.

But...it was still really nice to have.

Sliding his phone into his pocket, he crossed his arms around his chest. Glad he put on a hoodie before finally leaving the room, his breath clouded in the air. It was never really _warm_ that day, but the temperature drop was still like...whoa, way more than he was expecting.

“Hey.”

Prompto closed his eyes at the sound of Noct’s voice behind him. Time to _play it cool_ and...probably white-lie his ass off.

“Oh! Hey-is,” he turned around, putting on his best _I’m fine_ face.  
“You disappeared.”  
“Yeah! Sorry about that broski.”  
“...Everything okay?”

White-lie time.

“Iggy called,” he shrugged, “Restaurant’s loud so I GTFO’d down here.”  
“What’d he want?” Noct moved foward - sitting on the beach next to where he was standing. Prompto joined him.  
“Just wondering how you were doing.”  
“Yell at you to bring me back, yet?”  
“...It’s Iggy, dude.”  
“So yes.”  
“Yup.”  
“How’s Luna?”  
“With them still. Expected her to go off with Hunters or Cindy.”  
“Same.”  
“I think...Cindy has a mondo thing for her dude,” Prompto smiled, seizing the opportunity to change the subject.  
“Really?”  
“Uh...yeah!” Prompto looped his arm around Noct’s back, as he leaned into him.  
“Huh. Cool.”  
“Right? I’m all for that, t-b-h.”

Noct made a quiet sound, as his weight increased on Prompto’s side.

“Havin’ a good day?” Prompto asked, gently kissing the top of Noct’s head as it rested on his shoulder.  
“Yeah. You?”  
“Mhm,” Prompto nuzzled the top of his head with his nose, “Haven’t been this relaxed in like...forever, bro.”  
“Same.”  
“So…” Prompto began, drumming his fingers on Noct’s arm, “We’ve sat around and watched TV, fished, had the fanciest dinner I think I’ve ever had in my entire life...what’d’ya wanna do next?”  
“This.”  
“Sounds good to me, dude.”

Prompto let the sound of the waves take over the conversation - feeling a smile pulling at his lips. Man, he really just...needed this. His life without Noct just hadn’t ever been the same. It was like a massive hole was just...there. Sitting. But nobody wanted to talk about it...like ever. Just festered, watching him go through the motions and try to hold his shit together. 

But now...he had him back. Not just as his best friend, either. He could finally act on the feelings that had been bubbling up inside him since he was like...twelve. Maybe earlier.

He was the luckiest man alive.

“Hey...Noct?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t...feel the need to actually reply to this like...now or ever but…” he took a deep breath, “I...love you.”

There was a beat of silence, Noct’s weight somehow growing heavier.

“You do?”

Not...the response he was expecting.

“Uh...yeah.”  
“Cool.”  
“...Cool.”  
“Hey...Prompto?”

He felt his stomach explode into nervous butterflies. Taking a deep breath, Prompto glanced down at Noct on his shoulder.

“...Yeah, dude?”  
“I…” he hesitated, “Wanna go back to the room.”

“Sounds good dude, I’m freezing my balls off out here,” Prompto laughed, trying to hide his disappointment. Like...it was Noct. He was literally the worst at expressing emotions. Well - just...in a loud way. Prompto knew he still felt just as many as everyone else, just wasn’t great with them. Came across to most people like Noct was annoyed or didn’t care, but he knew better. Dropping such _heavy_ and _real_ shit on Noct would _of course_ cause him to clam up. Anything else was just...out of character for him, t-b-h.

Prompto shoved himself to his feet - getting a faint whine from the _very guy_ who suggested that they went back. Offering Noct a hand to his feet, he continued holding that very hand, and led him back to their giant-ass hotel suite.

* * *

Luna smiled to herself as Cindy continued to prattle on about some rather annoying customers she had dealt with over the course of the day. Poor thing. The conversation had started after a few texts asking if Luna was alright. Cindy held concerns after they passed through Hammerhead - not quite wrapping her mind around the prospect of both Noctis and Prompto simply...leaving. It was a touch difficult to explain, without context that Cindy couldn’t understand.

Even with all the pieces before her, Luna found the entire thing a bit...disappointing. She had genuinely expected more from Noctis. And poor Prompto was stuck within the middle of it.

“Anyway,” Luna sighed, glancing up at the moon, “It is getting...rather late. I should be going to sleep soon.”  
“Don’t I know it. I shoulda been asleep an hour ago,” Cindy sighed with a rather sad sounding laugh.  
“An hour? Why didn’t you say something!”  
“Because I enjoy talkin’ to ya, sugar.”

Luna felt her cheeks grow warm, as a smile filled her features.

“Speakin’ of. When ya get back from checkin’ in on Insomnia...I’d like to take your fine self to Lestallum.”  
“A lovely city,” Luna didn’t quite understand why Cindy wished to take her there - but wasn’t going to protest.  
“M’friend Jonas runs the best restaurant down over yonder. Think it’d be a lovely evening, if you’d have me.”  
“Of course!”  
“Now - just so we don’t get our wires crossed here...I’m askin’ ya on a date Luna.”  
“O-oh.”  
“I’d understand if you’re still promised to Noctis and don’t have interest, of course. No harm done. Just think rather highly of ya, and thought I’d make the offer.”

Luna felt her face burning - a hand rising to feel it. She laughed under her breath.

“I’ll happily go on a date with you, Cindy.”  
“Wait...really?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh my stars, you’ve just made my day. Well...kick in some Empire teeth for me while you’re in Insomnia, ya hear? Have a good night, sugar.”  
“You too Cindy. Goonight.”

Taking a rather deep breath after hanging up her call, she moved back to camp - finding both Ignis and Gladio looking rather...stressed. Apparently she had missed something on her rather lengthy call with Cindy.

“Sorry about that,” she apologized, taking her place upon a rock by the fire.

“Who’s got you smilin’ like that?” Gladio asked, hooking a brow.  
“Oh...I was speaking to Cindy.”  
“Five gil,” Gladio held his hand out to Ignis, who simply shook his head.

Attempting to _ignore that_ , she held her hands up to the flame, enjoying its heat.

“Lunafreya...a word.”  
“What is it, Ignis?” she glanced up from the flames - finding a rather distressed expression spread across his normally stoic features.  
“There is a chance...that the trip to Insomnia tomorrow goes poorly,” he began, folding his hands together in his lap, “It has been...pointed out to me, that Ardyn fixates on specific people. Yourself being one of them.”  
“I’m well aware,” her tone carrying a touch of heat she hadn’t meant to slip through.  
“I know we spoke of it in Hammerhead, but...if there’s anywhere else you wish to be, we will gladly take you there. I...do not wish to put you in harm’s way, Lady Lunafreya.”

She nodded, before straightening her posture, “I understand the risks, but choose to follow you and Gladio into Insomnia. If Ardyn were to show himself, so be it. My healing can help, and...I’m aware I’m not the strongest in combat, but I can give you the upperhand. Noctis may not be here, but I am. I wish to see this to the end. While...the offer to go back to Hammerhead is tempting - I must admit - I would prefer to relax knowing we have done all we can; be it defeating Ardyn or simply narrowing down his location.”

A smile spread across Ignis’ face as he nodded, “Well put. We leave for Insomnia at dawn.” 

* * *

Noct felt a genuine smile spread across his features, as he kicked off his shoes and threw himself back on the bed. For once, he didn’t have to kill anything or _be_ anything other than what he was. Prompto was...probably the only person in his life who hadn’t tried to force him to be anyone else. Instead, they had a chill day around Galdin.

It was...fun.  
Actual fun.

He...couldn’t remember the last time he actually just...enjoyed himself

The suite itself was dark; Noct not bothering to turn on the light after Prompto wandered off to go take a shower. Instead, he was simply watching the lights of the restaurant reflect off the water outside and onto his ceiling.

It was one of those moments where he felt hyper aware of everything. The cool feeling of the sheets under his fingers. The fact Prompto was humming that chocobo song, again. The weird very-distinct hotel-smell that the room had. It was all so...vivid. 

Real.  
Even if...it wasn’t.

The bed suddenly dipped as Prompto climbed beside him; the smell of his body-wash almost suffocating. 

“Hey-is,” Prompto’s voice quiet, as he heaved a heavy sigh, “That shower felt uh-may-zing.”  
“Leave any hot water?”  
“No idea, dude. You said you didn’t wanna take one so...didn’t even really think to.”  
“It’s cool, just curious.”

A comfortable silence fell between them - Noct sliding closer to Prompto until their noses were nearly brushing. Prompto’s hand lifted to run along his jaw - a soft sound coming from the faintest signs of stubble that rested on his chin.

“If we could just lay here forever, I’d be chill with that,” Prompto’s voice a whisper, as he sighed, “No world endings problems or danger. Just us, some soft blankets, and...I dunno. That plant over there.”

Noctis quietly laughed, as he felt Prompto shift slightly closer - his legs slipping through Noct’s.

Lips were suddenly against Noct’s - getting a soft surprised sound from him. He didn’t mind; he just hadn’t been expecting it. The kiss was slow. Methodical. Heated.

Prompto then eased him onto his back - carefully climbing on top of him; lips never once breaking apart. The kisses grew more frantic. Hungry. A smooth rhythm falling into gentle bites of his lip. His ear. His neck. 

Noct’s heart slammed in his chest as he just...fell into it. Last time, he had kind of panicked. It was...new. Different. Kinda weird. But...he liked it. And it sorta helped that Prompto knew what he was doing.

Unlike last time, Gladio and Ignis couldn’t interrupt them. Unlike last time, they didn’t have to care about sound or even waking up in the morning. 

Prompto made a sound that he felt more than heard, as Noct broke the kiss and went for his neck. A sort of helpless but needy sound, that caused his breath to hitch.

A need for _more_ started to pull at him.

“Hey...Prompto?” Noct found himself asking, causing Prompto to stop and press his nose gently against Noct’s.

“What up, dude? You doin’ okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Feels like it,” he winked, rolling his hips against Noct’s. 

Yeah. He needed more.

“Do...you...wanna…” Noct’s voice slow as he realized he had...literally no idea how to ask. Was he even supposed to ask? Movies always made it look like it was just a thing that happened. That somehow there was just a silent cue to get naked.

“Wanna…” Prompto rose a brow, “Stop?”  
“No.”  
“Wanna…” a smile spread across his features, “Get weird?”

He didn’t know what that meant, and yet he answered, “Yeah.”  
“ _How_ weird we talkin’?”  
“I don’t...?”  
Prompto snorted, “I mean...yanno. How… _far_ ,” he leaned his head to the side, a hand playing with the sleeve of Noct’s sweatshirt.  
“Uh...all the way?”

Prompto’s brows shot up, “Wait...did you just? Do you wanna,” he made a circle with one hand, and stabbed it with his other hand’s pointer finger.  
“Sure.”  
“Sure or yes. There’s a _big_ difference, dude.”  
“Yes.”

“Okay. Wow. Okay,” Prompto took a deep breath, “This is happening.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Uh...so like...since this is your first time...which I think it is right? But like...you should uh...give. And I’ll _receive_. If...ya catch my drift.”  
“...Why?”  
“Cuz you haven’t done this before, bro. And _receiving_ is a bit of an art.”  
“How...would you know?”  
“Uh…” Prompto scratched his neck, “Ten years bro. A lot happened.”  
“Apparently.”  
“Hey…! So do you still wanna do this - _meaning me_ \- or what?”  
“Yeah.”

Prompto took off his shirt as he half-climbed off the bed - digging through his bag.

Noct - not really knowing what he should be doing - also took off his shirt; trying to squint through the darkness to see what Prompto was grabbing.

“Boom,” he put a small bottle and small square wrapper on the bed.  
“...Why do you just have these?” Noct asked, grabbing the bottle of lube to look at it.

It was peach scented.

“Uh...reasons,” Prompto shrugged, grabbing the bottle of lube from Noct, and setting it beside him - their lips meeting again with force. His knee slid between Noct’s legs - adding pressure in...just the right way, as his mouth moved to back to his neck.

Yeah...yeah, he wanted this. 

* * *

Prompto honestly never expected he’d get this. Like...ever. It was a crush that he refused to admit to himself, for _years_. But...what he had with Noct _before_ things got hot and heavy...dude, he wouldn’t trade that for the world. Wanting anything else seemed like...selfish. Greedy.

But somehow things had funneled into Noct pinning him to the bed.  
And he was like...super okay with that.

Sure, he had to give like...some guidance since this was Noct’s _first time_ ; but man...this was _going well_. Honestly caught him off guard when Noct wanted to change places. He figured cuz of the achy nature of Noct as a whole, he’d be more content to lay on his back and let Prompto do things to him.

That...was not the case.

Prompto’s nails dug into Noct’s back; making him hyper aware he had been putting off cutting them for a few days. He...was probably gonna leave a mark. Hey, maybe Noct was into that sorta thing.

But man...there was something about Noct that made this like _way more intense_ then the other times he had done the do. Maybe it was that look on his face. Maybe it was the fact he was _very noisy_ ; making him _hyper glad_ that Gladio, Iggy, and Luna weren’t a room over. Or maybe just...so much had to happen to get to this point, it just...made it better. More worthwhile. They had earned this. Now, he had good sex before. This wasn’t shooting any of those other fun-times down. But those were just...different. Everyone was super different, honestly. Iris was probably the highest contrast; and not just cuz she had different parts down there. 

They’d just sorta...talk a lot while having sex. Constant feedback, constant dirty-talk; constant something. And Prompto dug it.

This was still good. Different, but good.

And a bit rougher; which he _did not mind at all_ , yo.

“Prompto…” 

Oh, he could get used to Noct saying his name like _that_ ; hot damn.

It was only right after that he realized what it totally meant. Noct was on the _friggin’ edge_ , and trying desperately not to be. His brows were all scrunched together. Teeth grit. Not wanting Noct to take away from his first-ever-sex-orgasm; Prompto half-forced him to go faster with creative use of legs.

“F-fuck,” Noct shuttered, dipping his head down onto Prompto’s chest - catching his breath a bit, before glancing up, “You...didn’t…” he frowned, “Sorry.”

“Dude,” he casually grabbed his own shaft as Noct pulled out, “This was your first time. Do you know how fast I came my first time? It was friggin’ embarrassing. You...you did good. Like...holy shit.”  
“But you didn’t--”  
“I’m...hoo,” he took a deep breath, as he worked his hand up and down himself, “Working...on that, if that’s okay. I’m honestly not that far off.”

Normally he’d just sorta deal with it and not make it weird. But like...Prompto could genuinely not remember the last time he got off, and really, really, _really_ wanted this.

“I...can do that,” Noct awkwardly took off the condom - making a bit of a face as some spilled onto his hand - before tying it off and throwing it into the trash. Wiping his hand off on the sheets, he climbed back over Prompto and kissed him - shoving Prompto’s own hand off of his own shaft. Noct’s fingers taking up where they had been a moment ago.

“Y-you don’t have to… _oh_...” 

Noct’s teeth pulled at his lips. His neck. His ears. Rougher than he had been before; and Prompto was _not going to complain._ Nails digging into Noct’s back, he felt himself quickly fly towards a finish.

Fingers speeding up, Noct broke the kiss - eyes studying his expression in a way that just...man. Put him right on the edge.

“I’m...I’m...I’m gonna---” his voice shook, as his hit that peak. Eyes falling closed, as his entire body clenched; spilling out all over Noct’s hand and his stomach. Chest. A little on the bed.

Whoops.

“...Shit…” Prompto released a deep breath, feeling light-headed, before glancing down at the damage. Yup - that’s about what he expected.

Noct made a face as he glanced down at his covered hand, before offering Prompto a smile.

It wasn’t like his normal smile. Like...it was a smile, yeah, but there was something in his eyes. A light that just...burned brighter than normal. And while Noct was yet to actually _say_ the words that Prompto had dropped in his lap earlier...that expression - that _smile_. Well, it didn’t leave Prompto with any questions about how Noct felt at all.

“I...really hope there’s some hot water left.”  
“...There totally isn’t, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hi yes i would like 1 sex please" - noct, probably
> 
> I WILL BE GETTING TO COMMENTS THIS WEEK I SWEAR I'M SORRY I'M FALLING BEHIND  
> YOU'RE ALL JUST SO BEAUTIFUL AND CHATTY AND I LOVE YOU AND WANT TO TAKE THE TIME TO RESPOND WELL
> 
> thank u for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and just??? for reading this.  
> u r swell


	12. Finally Over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into this final chapter, I wanted to thank each and every one of you for going on this dumb little adventure with me. I started writing the bare-bones concept of this almost a year ago, and here we are today - with the final product finally posted online. Y'all are amazing and thank you so much for your words of encouragement and just??? Reading my garbage.
> 
> -mario voice-  
> HERE WE GO

The camp held a nervous energy that morning; one that reminded Ignis of that final camp the previous time they had gone to Insomnia. It was a thought he attempted to not dottle on, or he’d find himself apprehensive to follow through with his very own plan. They were simply to see if there were signs of Ardyn’s presence within the once-Crown-City of Lucis. While he did not think daemons would be roaming around in broad daylight; there would be other signs.

The time period for Ardyn to _be_ in Insomnia was - in fact - incorrect. He should have been in Altissia beginning the events that led to Levithan. And yet, nothing was as it seemed here. If his words to Noctis were correct, he could have been anywhere within Eos.

“Let’s get goin’,” Gladio nodded, “Side entrance - since we don’t want the Empire knowing we’re here.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Lady Lunafreya - are you ready?”

She stood slightly behind them - her gaze focused elsewhere, before locking back onto him, and offering a smile.

“As ready as I can be. I admit - I am a touch nervous. Last time I was in Insomnia, I watched it fall to pieces at the hands of an impossibly large daemon.”  
“It’ll be alright. We are simply gathering information; we are not here to fight.”

“And yet…” she shook her head, causing Ignis to raise a brow.  
“And yet…?”  
“Let us be careful. There is something...far too final about all of this, and I cannot shake it.”

* * *

Gladio tried to not think about Luna’s vague...what even was it? Prophecy? Did she have that sorta power? Honestly, he had no idea what she was actually capable of. The healing; yeah he knew that much. But there was also some shit with the dogs, Gentiana - also known as _Shiva_ , and probably something else he was forgetting. Made her randomly foreshadowing the worst, hit harder than it should have.

But...she was right. It did.

He had blamed that on their last time in Insomnia - not putting much stock into the feeling. Gladio wasn’t one to ignore his gut, but this was a special case. He didn’t think minds were supposed to do what theirs had. Go through their own death, and keep on kicking. It just...weighed on ya. Even when he was having a good time, he’d still think about that final fight. About watching Prompto get wiped out, and not get back up. About watching lights come out of the throne room, and knowing he had to keep fighting to keep them off of Noctis.

But here he was - walking right back into it.

It was easy enough to get through the side entrance; only a handful of guards in the way. They took them out without much trouble - quickly finding themselves on the edge of the city.

“Well, would you look at that.”

* * *

Luna hadn’t seen Insomnia, since it crumbled around her. Seeing it now was...heartbreaking. She had spent such little time here, and yet could feel the loss around her. A large sign that once marked the entrance to a lavish restaurant, now sat cracked into three pieces, amongst the rubble. Children’s toys were scattered here and there - covered in dirt and ash.

It was tempting to fold into herself - cross her arms across her chest for comfort and allow her mind to go anywhere else. But...she didn’t. Instead, she kept her gun pressed between her hands; the weight oddly comforting as she moved behind Gladio and Ignis. At the sound of Gladio’s voice, she glanced over.

The Citadel. Signs of the turmoil were scattered around its edges, but the building was mostly intact.

“If Ardyn is anywhere, he will be in there. Likely the Crystal as well,” Ignis took a deep breath, before looking at the others, “Are you all ready?”

* * *

Noct’s eyes slowly fell open - a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. It was...really nice to not be woken up by an alarm, or Ignis threatening him. Stretching, he glanced over to see Prompto already awake - scrolling through his phone.

“Mornin’ there sleeping beauty,” Prompto’s voice raspy - as it always was in the morning. Noct sliding over to lean on his shoulder.  
“Morning.”  
“Sleep good?” Prompto’s arm wrapped around Noct’s shoulders - fingers finding a resting place in his hair.  
“Yeah.”  
“What do ya wanna do today, dude? Seems like nicer weather than yesterday. At...least it’s not raining. _We could rent chocobos,_ ” Prompto glanced down at him - fingers beginning to draw circles in his hair.  
“We could.”  
“Or...fish. Or watch TV. Or take a day-trip to Cape Caem and say _heyyy_ or...hmm...”  
“Kinda just wanna lay here for a bit.”  
“Fair enough broski. Can...can you get off me for a sec, though? Seriously gotta pee.”

Noct slid off his shoulder, allowing Prompto to lean over and kiss his forehead, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sitting up, he dramatically yawned - glancing up at the gray ocean sky. It’d probably burn off by noon. Maybe. Looked cold, though. Grunting, he shoved himself to his feet, and shuffled towards the living room - blanket from the bed in hand. Wrapping it around himself, he settled on the couch, and flipped on the TV. 

He really wished he could have his old consoles and games, that were all probably destroyed when Insomnia was lost. That...would have honestly made everything perfect. Before the roadtrip, it was sorta what he did to relax - especially with Prompto. There was pretty much...always something stressing him out. His dad, his injuries, general self hatred. But it all seemed so...small, compared to everything that he had gone through since leaving the city.

Frowning, he flipped through the channels - not really paying attention to what was on the screen. He knew it was all garbage. With a sigh, he paused on some infomercial for a really sharp knife. It was riveting.

Leaning his head back, he frowned. He felt like he was being...watched. Glancing to his right, he noticed something on the deck outside of the suite.

A dark colored dog was sitting just outside. It sat facing Noct - tongue happily wagging out of his mouth. He barked once.

“...Umbra?”

Noctis hadn’t seen either of Luna’s dogs since they had come to this...reality. Honestly, he kinda missed them. Shoving himself to his feet - still wrapped in a blanket - he walked onto the deck. 

The dog remained sitting as he approached - only happily barking and licking, once Noctis was crouched in front of him.

“I missed you too.”

* * *

Prompto yawned - studying himself in the mirror. He looked...rested. Happy. Those dark circles that had made themselves at home under his eyes, finally like...actually gone. He winked at himself, before throwing water on his face.

Last night had...really happened, hadn’t it? 

Honestly, he thought Noctis wasn’t...down for that sorta thing. Sure, they had hand-job-fun awhile back. But it was so hard to _gauge_ these things with the Kingly one. For once, he was pretty damn glad to be wrong. Because - holy shit - he had sex with Noct. That had happened.

Prompto laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head, before he headed back into the bedroom - surprised to find an empty bed. Like...super empty, since Noct had basically taken all the bedding with him. Snorting under his breath, he headed for the living room; surprised to find a _fucking cold_ chill in the air.

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, he frowned as he moved through the living room - finding the TV on, but no Noct.

Glancing up, he finally spotted him. Crouched down on the deck with the door still open behind him, happily petting...oh shit! Was that Umbra? A smile spread across his features, realizing he hadn’t seen either dog in like...literally forever.

But then Noct disappeared.  
Dog and boy - gone.

Prompto stood in place - smile sliding away as quickly as it had come. He knew Luna’s dogs were _magic_. His mind never quite able to remember how they disappeared. It was the exact moment was a corrupted piece of data in his head. He knew they were there - then weren’t. But that in-between was just...a wild series of question marks.

“Did...Luna just steal Noct?” he asked himself aloud, pulling his phone out of his pocket, as he walked onto the deck. No sign of either of them.

> IGGY: He isn’t here.  
>  IGGY: Ardyn is not in Insomnia.  
>  IGGY: The Crystal is not present, nor the man.

Prompto swallowed, feeling tension work its way through his body. This was fine...this was totally fine. Probably Luna just sent Umbra to bring Noct over since he was being...difficult and that was all. 

He shivered.

> PROMPTO: well...that’s?? Good??? bad??  
>  PROMPTO: tbh not sure  
>  PROMPTO: QUESTION THOUGH  
>  PROMPTO: did luna send umbra to grab noct???  
>  PROMPTO: lol cuz i just watched noct get umbra’d away and like  
>  PROMPTO: im trying to stay Calm Cool and Collected but

His text convo with Iggy was suddenly replaced with _**LULU CALLING**_.

Frowning, he took a deep breath, and answered.

“Yo.”  
“Prompto, Pryna and Umbra are not in this reality.”

His eyes fell closed yet again, as he attempted to keep his cool. It wasn’t working.

“Oh? Like...how do you know? They’re magic right? Can’t they just---”  
“I have a connection with them. Here, it is severed. I cannot feel them, as I normally can. I can guarantee that was not...Umbra.”

He could feel his heart slamming around in his chest.

“Then...what did I just see?”

He could hear Ignis and Gladio’s voices in the background. They were arguing.

“Prompto...we cannot know for certain but--”

_“We shouldn’t have allowed him to leave. This is my fault,”_ Iggy’s voice super-duper quiet, as Luna paused.  
_“We couldn’t know this would happen, Iggy.”_

“Prompto,” Luna began again, “We...think it may be Ardyn.”

* * *

Noctis stood, as the smell of burning rubber and blood filled the air. The sky was no longer the grey of morning near the sea; but the indigo of deep within the night. Stars stared down at him, as he took in his surroundings.

This...wasn’t Galdin.

His eyes drifted down to a car on fire; the silhouette of a many-armed daemon in the distance causing him to freeze. Eyes locked on her form, as Crownsguard and Kingsglaive battled against the monster.

This...was the accident.  
This was where he was almost killed.

His gaze moved towards where a car door opened - two forms rushing out.  
The daemon took notice.  
She struck.

Noctis looked away, feeling tears well in his eyes. He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to be here.

“Why...are we here?” he asked Umbra - gaze shifting towards the dog...but only finding empty space.

Noctis looked around - but there was no sign of the dog anywhere.

The daemon moved closer to the two forms that were now on the ground. He could hear his own cries of panic. His eyes fell to the ground - closing. No, he didn’t want to relive this. This was...forever go. He survived this. He was...mostly fine in the end. But the _fear_ and _pain_ of that night, was never something he’d shake.

“Oh - no, no, no,” a hand landed on his shoulder, “You are to _watch._ ”

Noctis’ eyes opened to see Ardyn standing at his side - watching the scene with a large wolfish grin.

“Who was that woman, Noctis? Your mother? Your nanny? I have never been certain…”  
“What do you want?”  
“And...there she goes. Died because you. Oh...and there goes that man. The one over there only has seconds to live. What a _horrific_ scene. None of this would have happened, were you not present, of course…” Ardyn rose a brow at Noctis - who was still watching him, “What would their lives have been like, I wonder? Oh...guess we’ll never know, will we?”

“Why are we here?” he tried again, feeling a sick feeling welling in his gut, as a man was thrown aside by the daemon - dying only feet away from them.

“...Don’t understand yet? Then...allow us keep going,” he clicked his fingers - a train rushing past just to their left.

A few feet in front of them...sat Prompto. Laying on his back.

This was...right after he pushed him off the train.

For a moment, Prompto was still - before hands gently reached out to see what was broken. Running down his arms, his legs. After a moment, he was sitting up - eyes locked where the train had disappeared.

“Well, Prompto,” his voice raspy, as he shook his head, “...Shit.”

Tears began to flow down his face - knees pulled to his chest.

“You did this to him,” Ardyn flicked a bit of ash off of Noct’s shoulder.  
“You did. You tricked me.”  
“I was hardly the one who shoved him from the train. Did you know he caught on rather quick, and was in the process of stopping me when you came onto the roof of that train?”

Noctis said nothing - as he watched Prompto slowly fall to pieces. What started as silent tears, broke into sobs; fingers digging into his own arms. He was shaking.

“Incredible how you call yourself his best friend,” Ardyn nudged his side, “Beginning to get the picture? No? Let us move on.”

He pointed his finger - the scene dissolving to a bedroom. This was...Altissia. Ignis sat in a bed - a man Noctis didn’t recognize sitting at his side; shining a light into his eyes.

“Mmmm…” the doctor’s sighed, “Well…” he shook his head, turning off the flashlight, “We can at least leave the bandage off. The skin around your eyes seems to have healed nicely.”  
“That is a...relief to hear.”  
“Annoying, isn’t it? Well at least that’s behind you.”  
“What...of my vision?”

The doctor’s gaze fell to the ground - a visible wince on his face, “Ignis...I don’t know how to tell you this.”  
“There’s no improvement, is there?”  
“...Unfortunately, no. I was optimistic about your vision returning - or at least partially coming back. Maybe not what you used to have but--I digress. At this point, we should have seen...progress. But your eyes are about in the same state as when I first took a look at you. I...don’t think you’ll be getting your vision back, Ignis. I’m so sorry,” the doctor put a hand on his shoulder, as Ignis’ head bowed forward.

“I would like to be alone now, if that is quite alright,” Ignis’ voice quiet.  
“Understandable. Would you like me to send anyone in?”  
“...No, thank you.”  
“I’ll be back in a week to see how you’re doing, Ignis. Take care.”  
“You as well.”

The doctor left; Ardyn putting an arm around Noctis’ shoulders, “Did you know he lost his vision trying to save you?”  
“I know.”

Ignis placed a hand over his eyes - head leaning forward. He could just see the knit of his brow. Shoulders shaking.

“Were it not for you, Noctis, he would have kept his vision. Put the Ring of Lucii on in an ill-attempt to protect you, because you weren’t strong enough to do it yourself. I held a blade to your throat that day. It would have been so easy to just end it all.”  
“But you didn’t.”  
“I’m quite aware. We wouldn’t be having this _fun_ chat, were my hand quicker.”  
“Sucks to be you.”  
“Sometimes it really does _suck_.”

They both fell silent, as Ignis fell to pieces before them. Glancing over at Ardyn, he didn’t see a wolfish grin, but something like...respect on his features, as he watched Ignis. 

“I’m amazed you could even hold his gaze after what you did to him,” Ardyn’s voice almost quiet, “Then again, he can’t exactly hold yours,” the smile returned, as he looked over at Noct.  
“I couldn’t,” Noct admitted, as Gladio came in - loitering by the room’s door, Prompto right behind him.

Meanwhile, Noct knew he was locked away on the other side of the suite.

His gaze dropped, feeling guilt he had long since repressed.

Ardyn stepped in front of him, “Oh, we’re hardly through. Pay attention.”

He stepped aside - showing...the Citadel? His father fighting against some...monster or daemon.

“Your father knew the Peace Treaty was a rouse,” Ardyn crossed his arms, “Sent you away knowing his fate. The fate of all of Insomnia. Sacrificed, so you could _live_.”

Noctis looked away as his father took a rather heavy hit of a blade - backpedaling. He didn’t want to see this.

“Your life in the exchange of both his, and the thousands within the city,” Ardyn moved forward, as his father received a heavy blow - falling to the ground. Blood pooling out from him. Crouching down next to the King’s body, he held Noctis’ gaze, “This blood is on your hands, dear Noctis. You killed your father.”

“What do you want from me?” tears broke free, sliding down his cheeks; voice cracking as the emotion finally boiled over. He couldn’t handle this. Any of this.

Ardyn smiled, returning to his side as a splash of water nearly hit Noctis’ feet.  
Leviathan.

No...no he didn’t want to see this. He tried to take a step back - but Ardyn’s firm grip held him in place. Fingers digging into his shoulder.

In front of him, he watched Ardyn stab Luna in the stomach, and walk away.

“This is the part where you blame me, yet again, yes? I’m clearly the one who stabbed her. But remember, _Your Highness_ ; she can heal. Herself and others. The wound I dealt was not fatal on its own. But...oh, just watch,” he made a motion with his hand, as Luna raised her own. 

Ardyn pointed above them, as magic freely flowed through the air...and directly into Noctis.

He didn’t want to understand what was happening.

“She died to save you. Because - on your own - you’re not strong enough to do what needed to be done. She died because you’re _weak_ , Noctis. _You_ killed her.”

Ardyn sighed - waving a hand, as waves washed away to dark gray walls. The smell of metal and blood filling the air. In front of them, Prompto was strapped to...that thing that they had found him on. He wasn’t moving.

“Now, you call this boy your...best friend, correct? Or...oh, it’s more now, isn’t it? What _astounds me_ above all else, is what you’ve done to him. Honestly, he has more reason to _hate_ you than I do,” Ardyn moved to stand next to Prompto’s unmoving form.

“Stop...showing me this,” Noctis still unable to stop the tears, “What do you want from me?”

“Don’t interrupt, dear boy - I’m making a point. Here’s a question for you, Noctis. Did you ever ask if his parents had made it out of Insomnia?”

He hadn’t.

“Did you know that I forced him to see himself as an MT? A bit of a joke, because of his...original purpose, you see. A bit of fun. I even threw you into the mix, curious to see what he would do. You - of course - attempted to attack him, for he was nothing but...oh how did you phrase it? A mindless pile of circuits and wires? And dear Prompto,” Ardyn brushed a bit of hair out of Prompto’s face, “He...did not fight you - even as you slashed at him with your blade. He refused. Instead, he ran.”

Noct closed his eyes, feeling sick.

“Now...I admit I’m not exactly one of the good guys, but Noctis...from my perspective, you’re the villain of your own story. A _cancer_ that does nothing, but hurt and kill the people around it. You have done more to hurt your...so called ‘friends’ and ‘loved ones’ more than I ever could. It’s rather impressive, I must admit.”

A chill went through the air - thick gray walls replaced with the columns of the citadel. In front of them, daemon after daemon surrounded...everyone. Ignis, Prompto, Gladio.

This was where they all died.

“I...didn’t mean to--”  
“Intentions versus actions, dear boy.”  
“But they came here. With me.”

Ardyn’s brow rose, “Oh...you still believe that, do you?”  
“They remember. They’re not like...the rest.”

Ardyn laughed; a loud sound that echoed around them.

“Noctis, Noctis, Noctis...you silly child.”  
“You made this world, right? Well they’re not part of it. They remember.”  
“Because… _you_ made them.”

Noctis stood in place - feeling a cold shiver work down his spine.

“All I did, Noctis, was create somewhere where I could regain my power. You...created _them_. You created those ‘quests’ and things to do that did not exist before. It was sort of like watching a child play makebelieve.”

“You’re lying.”  
“Am I? Then why do you look so very worried?” Ardyn was facing him, “Why do you suddenly have _fear_ pouring out of you?” he took a step forward, “Noctis...it is just you and I here. In this world. Your friends,” he took another step forward - but motioned behind him, “Are dead, and will remain that way. There is no second life within the Crystal for any of them. They do not carry our blood. Something...you are not even worthy to hold.”

Noctis could see...the true Ardyn for just a blink. Black oozing out of the corners of his mouth. His eyes. But then it was gone.

“You...dare to _piggyback_ on my power here. You are simply wasting your time. Noctis...you failed; for you are not strong enough to live again,” he grabbed Noctis by the neck, and slammed him into the wall behind him, “And _I am_.”

The ring on his finger began to burn, as his nails clawed at Ardyn’s hand around his neck. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

But then...a hand reached out somewhere inside him. It was a similar feeling to an Astral asking to be summoned, but...different. Foreign, yet familiar. Instead of one loud question if he needed help, it was many smaller voices. And it wasn’t a question; it was a demand. A statement. 

_Give us your power._

Having nothing else, he gave in.

A rush of power left him - hands and knees suddenly meeting hard ground; a cough hot on his lips, as he tried to catch his breath. The Royal Weapons spun around him, as he remained on the ground; one branching off and changing form beside him. 

“...Dad?”

But his focus was not on Noctis - it was Ardyn. Another weapon broke free, and another King appeared.

“Ardyn,” his father’s voice booming - almost too loud to comfortably be heard, “You allowed your arrogance to blind you.”  
“What comic book did you read that out of, Regis?” Ardyn crossed his arms - though there was something in his expression that Noctis had never seen before.

He was nervous.

“Noctis was not the Chosen because of the Astrals choosing him. Nor was he the Chosen for allowing his power to restore the Crystal,” his gaze fell to Noctis, who was still on the ground. Weapons continued to break free and form into the King who wielded it. And every time, Noctis felt himself drain further. He wasn’t sure he could stand if he tried.

“He was the Chosen because - like the Astrals - he holds the Favor of all the Kings of Old. Unlike every King before him, he wields our true power. As those blades entered his chest upon the throne, that was a Right. Much like the Gods, it was each of us giving Noctis our power...for this very moment. Many of us have killed you in the past; we knew you would simply fall back into the Crystal and regain your power. ”

Noctis watched as a bit of blood fell onto the ground from his nose. The edges of his vision were beginning to draw in. With every blade that reformed into a King, it kept taking more and more out of him.

It was killing him.

“Unlike the Armiger, this isn’t us lending someone else our power. This is us using the Ring of Lucii to find you within the Crystal to face our full might. Now we can kill you with the very power you wish to yield; but in here...there’s nowhere to run to, Ardyn. No mortal body to hinder our might.”

Noctis glanced away from the Kings, and to his friends. Prompto was badly hurt, but they were still going. More and more daemons pooling in from the edges of the area.

The sound of metal hitting metal clashed beside him. The Kings were attacking Ardyn.

The final weapon broke free from around Noctis. His vision blurry. His breathing shallow. Every inch of him...hurt at first, but it was slowly going numb. The edges of the world began to wash away into a blackness, as a hand landed on his back. 

His arms gave out - causing him to fall to the ground.

“I am proud of you, my son.”

* * *

Everything faded to black.  
Then white.

* * *

Hands landed on stairs with force. A strip of light sat just before them.

Reaching forward, he allowed his fingers to run through it. It was...warm

Sunlight.

Shoving himself back onto the stair behind him, Noctis sat in the sunlight - hand resting on the large leg-brace of the King’s Raiments. 

“Well...would you look at that.”  
“While I can only _feel_ it...it has been quite some time. It appears - or rather _feels_ \- as if Noctis was successful.”

Noctis’ eyes closed, as tears fell free. He knew those voices.

“I...can’t believe we did it. He did it. Holy shit, dude. I--” Prompto’s voice cut off, “Uh...guys? Guys! Look!”

Frantic steps grew louder, as Noct took a deep breath and glanced up to see three silhouettes move towards him in the morning light.  
A gentle smile falling across his features.

It...was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...that's a wrap. I can't believe this??? Is finished??? 
> 
> I'm...probably gonna do another vignette-styled story for the 10 year gap. I feel it coming. I'll also be continuing the pre-game fic, now that this is done. If you also have any other things for me to take on, feel free to throw them at me!
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> <3333
> 
> [tumblr](http://tactical-nuclear-penguin.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol)


End file.
